Love Is All About Muscle Science
by General Button
Summary: Double D looks forward to science class everyday. He's never had it better...that is until Kevin pops into the picture. Now they must work on a science project together, whether they like it or not. Edd/Kevin
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is one of my favorite pairings and seeing the lack of it, I was inspired to begin my own fic. Tell me watcha think :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Don't own it O:_

* * *

Eddward, or Double D, or whatever everyone calls him, was at that moment on the way to his first class early in the morning. It was the start of a new week and he was positively brimming with energy and readiness to take on his next class: AP Earth and Environmental Science. He was excited because he had heard they had a new teacher since the old man who had been their previous teacher died of a heart attack. Double D had been saddened by that fact, but life would move on, no matter what events would take place. The man had never had any sort of special place in his heart, so it was quite easy to let go.

A small smile manifested itself onto his face as his thoughts took a turn towards the science kind. He thought that science was just so swell! How could one not get excited for such an event? In his book swell was also a cool word. Goes to show what kind of person Double D was. They also had a bunch of students switched around since the incident, so he was curious as to see who would show up from the other AP class into his own.

With a huff he made it to the classroom, carrying his books heavily on both arms. Goodness, at times like these he wished he had a messenger bag, but his parents had neglected to give him the money to purchase one yet, and he certainly didn't have a job! He shifted the books into the crook of his arm and immediately then swiveling his capped head towards the teacher.

It was a young beautiful woman with a gorgeous smile, already capturing the classroom's attention. The boys drooled and the girls gave her second glances, surprised such a young teacher was teaching an AP class. She was quite the looker, and her whole person oozed confidence and excitement. Double D pursed his lips in thought, hoping by the God's she wasn't a bad teacher. He had about enough of those. He absolutely_ loathed_ teachers who taught badly and made the rest of the class fall behind in studies because of it. She seemed promising though, so he let those worries sink to the back of his mind.

The seats were luckily in alphabetical order by name so he found his quickly and slid into the hard plastic chair, setting his books carefully on the desk. He made sure they aligned exactly parallel with the edge of the desk, settling his hands in his lap carefully. The teacher wrote things on the board and Double D gave her no mind for the moment, looking about to see who was around him.

First off, Nazz was in this class, looking as pretty as ever. She gave him a wave and he flushed, immediately beginning to perspire. Goodness, why did this always happen around her? He looked to the front and slid his tongue through the gap between his front teeth, finding it becoming a nervous habit. Anything to stop thinking about her and possibly sweating right through his shirt! Deep breaths...deep breaths...

Just as he was beginning to calm down a little more, he saw a red cap, followed by a familiar green sweater, and finally a masculine figure that come through the door, slouching. Oh God, no.

It was Kevin.

How did Kevin get into APES? Was he even capable of making it into any AP classes? Was this one major fluke to try and ruin his whole life? Double D thought he might begin to hyperventilate at any given moment. His perpetual tormentor, his childhood bully was in the one class he really looked forward to. This couldn't get any worse could it-–oh no he was heading right for him!

The nerdy Edd immediately ducked his head down, black cap protruding as he vainly tried to appear asleep.

"Hey, Double Dork," came that smooth, teasing voice. It cut through him like butter, making him begin to shake unintentionally. Double raised his head and gave him one of his nervous smiles.

That nickname. He never failed to use a name that had something attached that would degrade him in some way. Of course, being a "dork" and a "dweeb" was not all that concerning to him anymore. It was a fact of life, and he had been so used to being called those names it would have been strange not to be called that. It was routine by now.

"G-Greetings Kevin," he greeted and then dipped his head once more, hiding from his scornful-yet-playful gaze. Kevin snorted and went to his seat—coincidentally next to Double D's* (hurray~…not) and leaned on one hand as he began to converse with Nazz.

Double D was beginning to despise the day's luck which seemed to have it out for him. Luckily, before he could spend much more time on the thought the class bell rang, and at that moment the teacher spun around and faced them with a big smile, clapping her perfectly manicured hands.

"Hello class! My name is Mrs. Jackson. Call me Jacky!" she cheerfully added. Double D liked her enthusiasm, but the nickname seemed a bit much. Teachers should not be on such a comfortable level with their students! He frowned, his tongue sticking out from resting it between the gap in his teeth. He looked quite silly, one might say.

Kevin gave him a smirk when he saw what he was doing with his tongue, one that sent his heart on a wild goose-chase, looking away deliberately. Of course he would use this chance to say something, sigh. After some time he realized Kevin had stayed quiet and he, too seemed enraptured by the new teacher. Double D himself found her a little bit too peppy, like a wannabe cheerleader and let out a final sigh before paying attention to "Jacky" speak.

She explained quite happily they had a mid-term project that was here and they would be getting lab partners for their project which had to be about life. Anything really, as long as it was alive and moving. She showed examples of things like plant growth, and other kindergarten stuff. This would be a piece of cake.

"Your partner may be anyone in this room! I made it in no particular order, and no switching," she said with a pseudo-stern tone, a smile in her voice.

Double D smiled in anticipation while the rest of the class groaned severely, including Kevin. Mrs. Jackson only gave a hearty laugh and began giving out lab partners, telling them to pick their own topics and if she approved sign the idea on the sheet at the front of the room so no one else could take it.

She began naming off the partners by last name, which was when Double D paid no attention. He himself did not care who he was partnered with, as long as it was not Nazz…or Kevin. The thought of being forced with Kevin was almost as bad as being with Nazz. At least Kevin didn't make him nervous like a pretty girl did when he was around, give him that tongue tied feeling.

His head suddenly shot up when he heard his name next …oh dear Lord…Kevin's. Even better luck! He let out a groan and smacked his head on the table, soon shooting up to run the sore spot.

"Curses," he said to himself, feeling a sudden pressure on his head. Kevin was grinning above him maliciously, like how someone might look at an insect. Double D gulped, his head being pressed down by Kevin's strong hand.

"Looks like I got the nerd in my group," he said with a laugh. He didn't seem too unhappy, which was hard to say for Double D. He gulped and gave a nervous smile, eyes flashing to Nazz. He had been sure he would have been with her by some stroke of fate, but as fate had it the bully and the nerd were put together.

Oh joy.

About halfway through the class now, and everyone had their partners with them. Some begrudgingly, others joyful with their companion for the next couple of weeks. Double D now sat in front of Kevin, looking every but directly at him. He didn't want to meet that gaze that seemed to go right through him, analyzing every part of him. Kevin was a jock and a jerk, but he seemed so perceptive, like he could read into anything if he really tried. Double D would have loved it if he would let his brain take over and show his intelligence.

Of course, Kevin never did such a thing.

Double D had been so enthralled in_ not _looking at Kevin he almost forgot he had started talking. "Huh?" he responded quite dully, eyes blinking in his direction for once. Kevin rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I said, 'what do you think our project should be on?' Pay attention Double Dweeb. You're the brainiac here," he said, crossing his arms as if the matter was settled. His eyebrow was raised and he was giving a look that told Double D arguing was futile. And of course, with only a sigh Double D complied and thought for a moment.

He had many ideas brimming from his brain, ready to pour over into the world of investigation! The only problem was, he wasn't sure what Kevin wanted to do. He glanced at Kevin, wondering if he was even trying to think. "Do you have any ideas?" he asked, fully well prepared for an onslaught of insults. Instead, Kevin actually looked thoughtful.

"What about football? I like that," he commented. Well he was on the football team. Double D glanced at his arm as he leaned on it, the muscle rippling underneath. Ah, that gave him an idea. Kevin would certainly be interested in the muscle system, would he not? Double D smiled in anticipation, leaning forward.

"How about the muscular system? Over 600 skeletal muscles function for body movement. These muscles are attached to bones, and are typically under conscious control for locomotion, facial expressions, posture, and other body movements. Muscles account for approximately 40 percent of body weight. It's fascinating," Double D rambled on, clasping his hands in pure joy. He did get a kick out of this kind of knowledge, and he had been so enthralled he hadn't realized Kevin was staring at him in astonishment, shock, and he even looked impressed.

"Alright," he said, shrugging.

"Pardon me?" Again he gave him a dull blink. Kevin's skeptical look made him wonder if he was really all that smart.

"Pay attention Double Dweeb! I said it's alright!" he said, crossing his arms in a huff. Double D was so shocked he readily agreed that he failed to move and give their idea to the teacher. Kevin gave him a death glare, motioning with his hands to move it. He stood up quickly at that and rushed to the teacher.

Looks like they had their topic. And thus would begin the difficult journey Edd had in for him.

* * *

_*Yeah I don't think they'd sit next to each other if we knew their last names(pfft at least I don't) but I made it so :P So deal my lovely readers! You know you wanted it this way IF you read the story._

_I spent a long time on this so I hope it's all good ;A;_

_Questions? Comments? Concerns?_

_I'm really going to try and keep this fic a long one. Usually they're like…6 chapters at most? Well this one I promise I will try and really make it long and nice~ not…23 chapters or something haha...what if it came to that? Goodness me oh my I would faint! I'm hoping my next chapter will be much longer..._

_Anywho~ Please review I need the support D:_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is pretty long for me I think :D Maybe not for others, but I tried._

_I really hope they're not too ooc or anything ;A; I've never done this, so I'm not too confident! SOPLEASREVIEWSOI'LLKNOW_

_**Disclaimer:** *laughter*_

* * *

Double D currently faced Kevin for a heart-stopping second time after they had established their project's topic. Jacky had been elated and began to rant on the benefits of team-work. Kevin completely ignored her and Double D tried to pay attention…for about five minutes. Kevin soon just got tired of listening to her even if she was super pretty, and grabbed Double D by the arm, jerking him back to their seats with an audible squeak from the less athletically-inclined boy.

As they sat down in the plastic chairs, Double D gingerly wiped his arm off, inwardly ranting about germs and what kind of things Kevin had touched that now went onto him! It was mutiny! Then Kevin was speaking again, Double D ready this time!

"Ok so-"

"Because this is a separate project outside of the home, you are going to have to collaborate and visit each other's houses! In class we will have lessons not related to the project, so good luck! Today is the only day to discuss it," she said with a half-hearted stern tone, smiling down at them all. Kevin glanced at Double D with a look that could kill, as if he was the source of the problem.

If Double D were the type, he was sure would have been saying fuck my life a couple times over.

So now they had to visit one another's house, something Double D had been hoping to avoid. He really wished that he could just do the project and Kevin would sit back, doing nothing, but Jacky had said they both had to present around half of the research and work. There was no way Kevin could do it without initially helping.

"It appears we must cooperate for this project," Double D said quite sadly, his tone defeated. Just to fuck with him a little bit Kevin reared up, glaring at him.

"You don't like hanging out with me?" he threatened, eyes like knives piercing into Double D's soul. He yelped and moved to the back of his chair, shaking a little bit now.

"T-That's not what I meant. Uh…my parents!" he burst out, coming up with an excuse. God he scared him! "They don't like others over because the house must always be c-clean. That's why we must do this at your house," he said, inwardly cringing. What if he took at as Double D demanding him or something? He would beat him up! That was all he could think about around Kevin it seemed.

Kevin gave him a scrutinizing glare, obviously trying to see if he was lying or it was true. Double D was a spazz all the time so one moment didn't differentiate from the next.

"Fine, fine!" Kevin said, letting it go for now. He had made him squeal enough already. He really, really didn't want to have the dweeb over at his house, but he needed a good grade. He was already failing this class he somehow got into because of last year.

The thing was last year he had gotten a nerd to do his homework the whole semester and so it made him seem like some sort of genius. Then they put him here. Halfway through the semester and after hours of night work he was still just about failing. Kevin was actually grateful to be with the nerd who could probably do this project in his sleep…with his hands tied behind him. He admired Double D for being such a smart guy, but he would never, ever admit it to his face. His reputation would be ruined if he admired a nerd! He sighed and ran his hands over his messy red locks after removing the cap for a little bit.

"I'll talk to my parents about it. They'll be fine if it's for school," he finished, putting his cap on backwards in the usual fashion. Double D gave him a weak-hearted smile.

"That will be just grand! Um, shall I come over tomorrow then?" he asked, his heart rate speeding at the thought of being in the bully's house, at the bully's whims. Sure, he had been there before but only for Ed and Eddy's ridiculous scams, and he usually threw them out halfway through…or beat them up.

Just then the bell rang for lunch and Double D jumped, getting a cackle from Kevin. "I'll tell you tomorrow Double Dork," he said with a grin, gathering his books up before going outside of the classroom, meeting up with Nazz of course.

Double D had only two people he needed to meet up with, and he let out a resigned sigh to his fate.

* * *

At the cafeteria he spied Ed and Eddy already sitting with their food, laughing uproariously. Ed had mashed potatoes on his face and Eddy was yelling at him about some scam he had in place. Double D gingerly slid inro a seat once he had his food as well, greeting them with a pleasant smile.

"Hello Eddy, Ed," he said in turn, picking up the plastic utensils used, wiping it off for good measure as well.

"Just in time sock-head! I have a plan! A brilliant scam to get the money right out from under these loser's noses," Eddy chimed in, jerking his thumb at the kids of the cul-de-sac around them. "If we get started today by tomorrow-"

"I can't do it tomorrow," Double D burst out, blushing at his own sudden outburst. He just really didn't want to do a scam, especially if he had to work with Kevin who could see him after he had been cheated of money. In response to his outburst Eddy narrowed his eyes, leaning in.

"Excuuuse me? Who do you have to hang out with instead of us?" Eddy inquired, sounding hurt and enraged by the thought. Double D managed a smile, playing with his food as he looked down. Certainly this would be like the time when Kevin asked for the time and Eddy accused him of being on his side…

"I'm doing a science project with Kevin," he said softly, Eddy rearing back.

"Science? You can blow that off, can't you? You could do that in your sleep," Eddy said dismissively, Ed perking up and inputting his own tad-bit.

"Science is like in my comic books; attack of the zombie!" he said, and gave them a goofy smile. Double D couldn't help but smile fondly back at him. Ah, Ed was so Ed-like.

"Yes Ed." He gave an apologetic look to Eddy, who looked sore.

"You'd better not betray us like last time!" he yelled, pointed savagely at him. Double D pursed his lips and held back a retort, wanting to say he had been _wrongly accused_. With that, the short lunch conversation was finished and they went to their separate classes.

The rest of the day, surprisingly, was quite uneventful. He went to class, did his work, and then went to his locker to go home. Woot for him. Once at his locker he pushed in his heap of books, rubbing his arms in pain from holding them all up. "Curse my weak muscle capacity," he said to himself, rubbing the sore things. He let out a sigh and began piling what he was to take him. That is, until a hand was pressed against his locker door, effectively slamming it closed and scaring the living daylights out of him.

Double D turned to give whoever it was a piece of his mind, when he realized it was Kevin. He blinked and took a nervous step back, suddenly unsure. "K-Kevin, what do you want?" he asked, holding his book bag to his chest.

"Just came to say see you tomorrow," he said with a teasing smirk, mock saluting him before he took off with his other jock buddies, leaving Double D a little bit surprised, and winded. He shakily got his things and walked quickly out towards his home, dreading what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

It was a new morning, and Double D was once more walking to school. As it was so, he was accompanied by his two best friends(if one could call them that), laughing and bouncing about in the early hours. Double D smiled at the familiarity, wishing it could last forever. Today he was wearing a brown sweater that complimented his feminine frame nicely, and snug jeans. Lately he had actually gotten a pretty good sense of style after reading his mother's fashion magazines. It was astounding what a simple change of style did! People stopped beating him up(besides Kevin) and he actually got compliments from time to time. One thing that would never change though was his hat. Under it he hid his most prized possession; his hair*.

"Hey, what are you smiling about Sock-head?" Eddy demanded, his hands jammed deep into the pockets of his outfit. Double D shook his head, watching Ed roll in the grass, eating a couple pieces.

"Just reveling in our friendship!" he said with a big smile. At these times he didn't mind their company all that much. Eddy gave him a weird look and punched his shoulder, making Double D wince.

"You're such a nerd. Come on!" he yelled at head, moving his direct attention. Double D could only smile as the cool fall air caressed his body. He sure did love fall! The falling leaves, the brilliant colors, and the way science played a big part in nature. He loved studying all the habits and things about fall, everything that made it what it was.

On that thought, he spied a small leaf on the steps and let Ed and Eddy jump ahead, stopping by the school doors to bend down and examine a multi-colored leaf. He was so into it, when he was suddenly slapped on his rump, he shot up with an audible yelp, his hat going askew. "E-Excuse me?" he said, quite ruffled from the action. Did someone think he was a woman? He turned to find none other than Kevin, with his hands in his pockets, looking completely innocent of the action.

"Mornin' Double Dork. I asked my parents. They said ok," he said, making the motion with his fingers. He tipped his hat and then was off into the school with Nazz, leaving Double D standing there, flustered and confused. Kevin was truly an enigma.

The first part of the day was a blur, all just leading up to the class that would be with Kevin. He could barely pay attention for an off reason; everything Kevin had done making him all the more confused. One second he was bullying him, and then the next he was being…nice-ish? He laid his head on his desk, dispelling those thoughts for now because; well they simply began to give him a headache.

Double D was careful when going into APES, making sure that he was quiet as a mouse when getting into his seat. Kevin came just before the bell with Nazz, the beautiful girl practically clinging to him. He observed this without much though; the two of them were the perfect couple. Everyone knew it was going to happen sooner of later, it was only a matter of time. He looked away when Kevin sat down, waiting for him to say something, but he was silent and merely paid attention to whatever their teacher was saying. Double D let out a relieved breath and focused on the lesson.

Throughout the whole thing a word had not been said between Kevin and Double D, which was just fine with him, though he had a couple of questions. One being, when should he come over? Should he bring supplies? Would he be staying late enough for dinner? Despite all that, he couldn't make himself break the silence between them, hanging like a cloud. Once again, Kevin was truly and enigma.

After class he went to his locker, as per usual, and grabbed his books for the day. Despite their project he had to finish a three page lab report on the lab they had done that day, bringing him about an hour's worth of excitement before it would be done. He didn't pass by Kevin, coincidentally, and now he felt like he should find him to make certain of their meeting. He was coming over, correct?

He walked around the school; long after it was over and done with, searching for him. He didn't have to search too long, for he found him by the locker rooms, freshly showered after his last class which happened to be PE. His hair was dripping and trailing down his neck, disappearing under his green sweater. Double D found himself staring, for he was so well built! His body was perfectly toned, the faint outline of a six-pack coming through his shirt.

"Double D?" Kevin said, suddenly noticing him as he threw his book bag over his shoulder. Double D jumped at being caught staring, his eyes flickering to his face, framed by his dripping red locks.

"I-I came to make sure that today was the day I arrived at your home," he replied, smiling quite nervously. Kevin nodded, the look in his face telling him he must have forgotten.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, taking off in the opposite direction Double D had been heading. Oh…well alright then! He followed him quickly, his shorter legs making him have to run a couple times to keep up with that long stride. He did find a pace that worked; stretching his legs quite far as he walked beside him. It was once again, silent. The silence was kind of uncomfortable, since Double D was heading to his bully's house. At least they lived near each other!

The walk was short, and soon they were already at Kevin's house before they knew it! Kevin huffed and opened the door, as if he was about to face a beast in a cave. As they walked in the smell of cooking food assaulted Double D's nose. He sniffed the air, smelling…meatloaf?

Kevin's father lumbered in, a huge man who looked like he could kill Double D with one of his hands. He gulped and tried not to move when he came over, patting his son hard on the back. "Welcome home son!" he bellowed, laughing. A woman appeared from the kitchen, much more petite and beautiful.

"Oh you must be his friend he told us about. You two can go and work in the living room or Kevin's room. I'm preparing this long dinner early," she said kindly, a big smile on her face. She had laugh lines and wrinkles on her forehead, but she looked pretty happy throughout the whole ordeal.

"Heard you're real smart! Help our son keep up the good grades," his father laughed. Double D flushed at the attention and nodded, quickly leaving the two with Kevin. Said boy seemed embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about them. They're excited," he said a bit begrudgingly. Double D shook his head, quite envious. If his parents had acted like that, he would have been in heaven.

He sighed lightly and followed Kevin into his room with a nervous gulp.

* * *

_Woot I would call this a cliffhanger perhaps? Well anywho~ please review and all that jazz~_

_I want all your comments, concerns, and flames ;A; constructive ones please!_

_I don't want something like: 'You're such a homo-lover this is gross!' or something -A-_

_*What do you think his hair should look like under his hat for a possible future chapter? I think I'll have it black('cause I know some people say it's blonde), but I'm open for ideas!_

_I won't have beautiful long locks down to his waist or something either because I hate really feminine characters oAo_

_Sorry if you wanted a super girly Double D. Ehehe, I realize he can be skittish and kinda weak and stutter-y, but it's Double D XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_And here I am! an update, for those waiting! So far romance has not moved along *sadface* Just wait, my audience! I will get there at some point! Just trying to build a sort of friendship, y'know?_

_**Disclaimer:** If only I did..._

* * *

Kevin walked in first, stepping over a pile of clothes on the floor as he went into his room. Double D winced as soon as he saw the place. Clothes were strewn about the floor, dirty clothes just kind of piled up in the corner. He bit his lip, trying not to say anything. He desperately wanted to clean now, but that was probably impossible in the bully's home. He stepped gingerly over a dirty jersey, wincing on the inside. How did he live like this?

Looking around though, the rest of the room was relatively clean. His bed was made, pillows piled onto it. A big room and a big bed. His desk was at the other side of the room, posters about bands and skaters Double D didn't recognize hanging on the wall. He had an old fashioned computer sitting on the desk and then one of those revolving chairs in front of it.

Kevin caught his attention when plopped onto his bed, shoving most of the pillows off. "Well this is it," he stated, staring at him for his reaction. Double D gulped, trying to find something good about it. It was just so…messy. The floor at least.

"Um…the posters are so creatively strewn about!" he declared, trying to sound cheerful and not nervous. Kevin gave him an odd stare, Double D holding that piercing gaze for as long as he could. Kevin had apparently judged his answer was satisfactory and patted his bed, grinning.

"Come on Double Dweeb," he said, challenging him with his eyes. He knew for a fact that Double D was afraid of germs and he made it seem like his bed would be chock full of them. Double D gulped, looking at the spot. When was the last time he washed those?

"Hurry up. We have work to do," he said, glaring this time. Double D took it that time was up and hopped onto the bed, his legs dangling over the edge. He was stiff, his germ-senses on alert. Maybe he could relax after a time of doing some science project work, maybe some of that lab report.

"Before we start that muscle thing, I need your help," Kevin admitted, rubbing the back of his head almost abashedly. Double D snapped his head up, surprise registering in his eyes.

"Oh…um, well I'd be happy to help! With what?" he asked, itching to get on his I'm-not-completely-pissed-at-you side. Kevin brought out the lab report in instructions from their lab today, pointing to it; cheeks tinted the tiniest bit red. Double D realized right then that that must have been embarrassing for him to admit needing help. Maybe, maybe not. Either way, he smiled, knowing he could be helpful at least in this way. He took the report and began to explain how to write it out.

* * *

"Here you need to explain how you found this, and why that is your conclusion," he explained for the third time, repressing a sigh. He hadn't realized how far behind Kevin was in the class. He had apparently let the others do most of the things and lay back, not really understanding how everything went. A weary sigh erupted from Kevin as the boy looked like he might have gotten it, beginning to write.

"I have a new respect for you. You actually get this," he said with a sarcastic laugh, writing some stuff down. Double D was surprised to hear those words, sarcastic or not.

"T-Thanks," he muttered out of pure polite habit, looking away from the boy in embarrassment. He decided to get his done as well and took it out with a flourish, begin to scribble as soon as he got to it. His brain was on MEGA-OVERDRIVE and he was writing _fastandfurious_.

When he looked back at Kevin to see how he was going he found himself staring at said boy, reveling in how hard he was trying. His tongue was sticking out just slightly, his eyes glued to the paper as he thought, looking perplexed before he would suddenly figure out what he had to do and scribble it down as fast as possible as if to not forget. Work had always come naturally to Double D and he would find himself smiling when doing homework. It seemed like an actual task for Kevin, which was quite surprising.

"I'm surprised Kevin. You're trying really hard," he said with a proud smile knowing the jock was going for a good grade for once. Kevin looked up in surprise and suspicion at the comment, pausing in his writing.

"Well if I don't I'll get kicked off of the football team, and this class is so damn hard," he grumbled, about two thirds done. Double D made a sound of understanding, nodding his head, cap top bouncing. He worked on his own for only a bit more time and then finished it up, pursing his lips as he checked it over.

Perfect! Now to wait on Kevin. Said man was still working, looking a bit proud that he was getting this. Double D set to work, getting out papers for their project and settling himself down on the floor this time. It was disgusting, but he needed more room to set them about. He had picked a fairly clean spot anyway.

Kevin looked up after some time and looked like he was in deep thought, putting his stuff away. "Hey, why don't we move to the living room? A table would be easier," he said, standing up. Double D looked up curiously, wondering why he didn't think of it.

So they got their things together and soon were sitting at the living room table, next to each other on the couch. Double D was sitting on the very edge by the end, and Kevin was at the other end, lounging back with his feet on the table.

"Can you move your feet? I mean, it would be easier to work," he said nervously, hoping he wouldn't lash at him. Kevin merely gave him an exasperated look and removed his feet, sitting up.

"Alright, give it to me," Kevin said, motioning with his hand. Double D stared at him blankly for a couple of moments, giving him one hell of a confused expression. Kevin sighed, hiding a smile behind his eyes.

"Hey are you really all that smart? Your work; give it to me," he pronounced slowly, meaning 'show it to me.' It dawned on Double D and he sputtered, quickly getting his notes out from last night.

"O-ok, well first we have cardiac muscle…" he began explaining the system in detail, explaining how each muscle worked and how it could be affected by different things. After some time he was getting into it, using many hand gestures, his face radiating excitement. He really did love to talk about things, anything really. Just getting into explaining something to help other with knowledge made him happy!

Kevin looked like he might have an aneurysm and held up a hand, stopping him mid-rant. "Ok, ok I get it. First of all, we need to think of a good presentation," he said, rubbing his forehead. This was harder than he thought, working with a nerd. His head would explode with the information.

Double blushed when he realized how odd he was being, withdrawing a bit. "S-Sorry," he apologized, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to him slightly, thinking about it. What could bring Kevin in that he would actually want to interact in? He pondered it, looking about the room. He glanced up at all the football trophies and things his father had, from a young boy all the way to a college man. He had been pretty successful and it was no wonder to where Kevin got his passion and good looks from.

Never mind that Double D thought he was good looking.

He saw a golden football over a trophy and it dawned on him like a slap in the face. He lightly tapped his fist into his other palm, letting out a surprised, 'ah!' "You like football," he said excitedly to Kevin, eyes almost sparkling. Kevin looked a little uncomfortable and gave him a look questioning his intelligence.

"Duh," he answered with a shrug. Who didn't know that?

"Well how about on football? Not the game, per se, but how the muscles work when playing? For example; we can have you show what one does when playing football. Perhaps when you do one of those plays you can sort of…act out the pose and I will explain how the muscles work for throwing things, stopping and such. You can present what the names of the muscles are. How about it?" he asked, feeling quite proud of himself. Kevin was inwardly impressed, but he didn't show any of it.

"Seems like you are useful after all," he said with a smirk. Double D looked away in embarrassment, wondering exactly how they would do this. First he would teach him about the system itself, then they would figure out how this would go, maybe make a poster on it mapping out Kevin's body and the muscles. He pursed his lips in thought, eyebrows furrowing.

Just then Kevin's mother called dinner, the father hooting and walking into the kitchen. Kevin rolled his eyes with a secret smile and stood up, beginning to walk lazily to the kitchen. Double D watched the scene, not moving since he wasn't sure if he was invited. Kevin's mother poked her head out of the kitchen, glaring at Kevin. "Kevin! Aren't you forgetting about your friend?" she chided, slipping back into the kitchen.

Kevin stopped and turned to Double D, forgetting he was there. He looked away at the kitchen, then at Double D. He looked like he was making a hard decision, which he in fact was. Did he want his weird family exposed to the nerd, or show off a nerd they would think was his 'friend' to his family? Both sounded terrible. "Kevin!" his mother snapped. He groaned and motioned for Double D to come along, slinking into the kitchen.

It was just about as normal as any other kitchen: spacey and big with a long square table over in the corner. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, not used to this. His own parents had never been home, always busy with work, and they usually left frozen food or ingredients to cook.

"Come along, son!" his dad boomed, a grin plastered in his face. He had stubble on his chin and he looked like someone who could easily crush Double D. He gulped and moved in, sitting at one of the end chairs. He held his hands in his lap, staring at the steaming meatloaf. It was basically a huge chunk of meat with ketchup cooked onto it, or perhaps a secret sauce.

Kevin's mother began to serve it to them, smiling as she put some on Double D's plate. "You're Eddward, correct?" she asked politely, getting a quick nod from Double D. He wasn't sure what to do _or_ say. "It's wonderful to meet you! I hope you enjoy my meatloaf; it's a secret recipe," she said with a wink, turning to give some to the other two.

Kevin was having an animated conversation with his father and his mother looked content, serving some vegetables to them all as well. Double D took his fork and knife, neatly cutting a square before inspecting it. He tilted it this way and that, even sniffing it before he would eat it. By the time he decided to eat it the others were staring at him, getting a heated blush from the young boy. He plopped it into his mouth, eyes widening slightly at the perfect flavor. Barely juicy, but the taste was exquisite!

"It's very good," he said, looking down as he ate. Kevin gave him a warning look, as if saying 'don't be so weird around my parents' before he continued on conversation with his dad about some plays or another. Double D discreetly observed them, the mother chiding on manners before she would laugh along with the family about something or another. It was all so…nice. Double D somehow, with a clenching of his heart, wished he knew what that was like.

* * *

After dinner, when the others had gone their separate ways, Double D decided it was time to go home. He gathered up his things and bid the family goodnight, the mother gushing about having him over another time so they could chat more. He couldn't help but smile, certainly hoping so.

"Goodnight Kevin," he said at the door, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. The sun was beginning to set, his parents might be worried where he was…or not.

"Whatever," he said, a bit absentmindedly Double D noticed. "Look, tomorrow I have practice. If you want to...y'know do this again, then you'll have to wait for me!" he said, clutching the doorknob of his home, twisting it this way and that.

"O-Oh, that's alright then. I have nothing else to do," he said with a smile, nodding his head before he took off into the night. Despite how awkward that had been, he felt like he had a new purpose to everything, a reason to really work. Not to mention that he had this weird warm feeling in his chest. He touched where his heart might be, smiling to himself until he got into his own empty home.

* * *

_The ending seemed kinda...meh A but I tried! Woo~ so it's been about a week...hmm this is probably fast as I will go with schoolwork and all that jazz~ so don't expect one a day (much as that would rock)_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns? I want them so review!_

_About his hair...eh still not sure. Thinking of a chapter where Kevin sees his hair so...yeah~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter! Your reviews always urge me to write! HURRAY!_

_Hey, I got my first non-account review! I usually don't get those, and don't people reply to them in the fic's chapter? Well, here I go then~_

_Olissa: Thanks! Of course I'll write more :D! I love writing, and these kind of reviews make it all the more worthwhile 3_

* * *

That night, when he had gotten home, Double D made right for his computer. He decided if he was going to do this he would need to learn about football, the dreaded game of the jocks. He scratched under his hat as he booted up his computer, watching the screen light up and begin Windows. Once it loaded he got onto the internet right away, Googling 'Football'. He ignored Wikipedia because, for all he knew, it could very well say Hitler's favorite color was pink.

He found a football guide site after some time, eyes scanning the page. Right away it showed all these X's and these O's, already confusing the poor nerd. A sigh came out and he scrolled down, focusing on memorizing the main points and plays. After about thirty minutes that he just stopped reading, rubbed his eyes, and began to prepare for bed. He would ask Kevin tomorrow, or at least observe him after school.

Now it was time for bed. He looked through his homework and agenda, making sure each was filled out correctly and finished to the very dot. Slightly narrowed eyes examined every piece of paper and worksheet, correcting any mistakes he might have made - which in itself was rare. Finding nothing else wrong he set them in his bag, still wishing desperately for a messenger bag. Certainly he could find one in his parent's closets or something?

The odd thought of actually rummaging through their belongings made him freeze, eyes going wide. When did he think of these things? Perhaps Eddy and Ed had gotten to him. With a quick frown and a shake of his head stood up and walked into the bathroom, preparing him for bed and an early shower in the morning.

* * *

The morning came as usual and Double D got up, undressed, and went straight to the shower in a daze—grabbing his trusty loofah of course—his hat getting wet as he didn't remember to take it off. Yelping with a stumble he threw it out of the shower, landing on top of the toilet by the shower. He sighed and then finished his shower, making sure to wash and scrub_ at least _twice.

Then it was time for breakfast! He did the usual ritual of getting a fruit or maybe some bread, his fingers curling around an orange. He peeled the fruit carefully, luckily not squirting his eye as he went into the succulent fruit. He cut it into neat slices then, taking each one and measuring it until he knew it was right. With a satisfied humph he bit into the first one, orange juice spilling into his mouth as the fruit went right into his gap.

Perfect! He loved the taste of fruit, especially fresh in the morning. With a deep sigh he grabbed the rest and ran out the door, preparing to meet Eddy and Ed.

Before he was even out of the door he was glomped by one excited Ed, his sweaty pits shoved into his face. With watery eyes, Double D vainly tried to pry himself away from the grip. "Oh, good morning Ed," he said in a tone indicating he felt a little bit light-headed.

Eddy was laughing in the background, his cackle unmistakable. "Good morning Eddy," Double D responded to the laughter with a cheery salute, his eyes pointedly looking away from Ed who still would not let him get away from his iron grip, the stench quite overpowering.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo Double D!" Ed responded, giving him a final gut-wrenching squeeze before letting go, arms lazily swinging by his side. Double D stumbled back and took a deep raspy breath, covering his mouth with one hand. Goodness his stench got worse everyday! He really hoped a shower was in order at some point.

"Shall we go, boys? Don't want to be late for school," Double D inputted, noticing that little scene had slowed them down by a couple minutes.

"Whatever sock-head! School's for losers, like you," he pointed out. The insult was not lost on the boy but he didn't react to it since he was used to it by now. "How's it going with Kevin? I hope he hadn't been tricking you into joining a cult of his!" he exclaimed, as if the possibility was there. Double D merely raised an eyebrow as they neared the school, branching off with insults and promises to meet up later alike.

Well the rest of the day went as per usual and it's really boring to write about so we'll skip that.

* * *

Now it was after school and Double D would have loved to go home, but he now had to stay after and watch Kevin play, maybe even learn about the sport a little bit. He jogged down the hallways, almost tripping over his too-long jeans on the way there. _Curse this newfound style_, he thought as he attempted to jog towards the football field. He'd like to talk to Kevin before he started. He dodged a couple cheerleaders going to practice, blushing all the while. Those tiny skirts, those little shirts, how shameful!

Arriving at the field he saw that the players were already getting themselves into the plays or whatever it was, bringing a sigh into the boy. Well he could observe and try to piece what was what from what he gathered last night.

He avoided the cheerleaders as they practiced by the bleachers, making his way up them on the opposite side. From here he could see exactly what was happening and not be noticed too much by others. The day was cool and he hugged his sweater closer to himself, his arms curling around his legs in the fetal position. Now all he had to do was spot Kevin! What number was he anyway? There were so many he had no idea where to count!

Just then he heard his voice as the one who yells those numbers before starting and throwing the ball. It was gone from Double D's eyes before he knew it and they widened considerable as he swung his head this way and that, adjusting his hat to the wind when it blew by.

This…this game was confusing! One minute one guy had it, was running down the line, then was tackling in a mass of people and someone else had it! Absolute perplexity held his expression as he watched, seeing Kevin running with the ball. Some guy blocked the path of another in a sort of slam and then the ball was passed to a guy that suddenly appeared on the other side of the field. He blinked rapidly for a few moments, the sheer confusion echoing on his face.

Hold on a moment Double D! You can do this. Just pay attention and remember last night, he cheered himself on, nodding his head. He focused mostly on Kevin, on the way he muscles moved under that heavy coating. Well…from what he could tell. He was actually…graceful, if you could call it that on the field. He had a certain smooth way of moving around everyone, his expression a show of utter confidence, even in a pinch! He moved lithely around other sometimes and seemed like the best on the team to Double D.

He had started to lean in a bit more, giving up on trying to figure this out and focusing on Kevin. Was he winning? All he could tell was there was a lot of running going on…and yelling. Kevin looked really cool out there, taking control and smoothly passing the ball. He was like a…football ballerina! That thought made him laugh and he shook his head, sticking his tongue through his gap absentmindedly. He could almost imagine Kevin out there in a tutu and it made him start giggling, covering his mouth with one hand.

Just as his giggle-fit subsided he saw a guy coming from behind Kevin and he gasped, suddenly standing up and cupping his hands around his mouth. "Watch out Kevin!" he yelled, biting his lip in nervousness. Kevin, as if hearing his name, turned towards the source of the noise and gave Double D an odd look right before he was tackled. Double D then realized he had just yelled that out loud and that people had heard him, thoroughly embarrassing himself.

With a red flush across his cheeks he sat down quickly, the cheerleaders giggling to themselves and going back to whatever they were doing. Kevin had been smashed down sadly, but he glanced his way every so often, a teasing smile on his face.

* * *

After practice Kevin ran to the shower with the others, laughing and horsing around as per usual. While in the shower he had some odd thoughts, one concerning a very adorkable Double D. When he had tried to warn him out there…well…Kevin had really thought that was…cute. Not that he'd tell the boy that! He laughed and came out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself with a strange smile on his face. The smile disappeared when he felt his back, the soreness appearing from when he was tackled.

Double D was thinking different thoughts for his part. He was standing outside of the boy's locker room and felt…awkward, holding his books against his chest with random half-naked males coming in and out. They all laughed and cheered, not ashamed to show their bodies to all. Double D couldn't help but notice pretty much all of them were fit and nicely toned. He made himself seem scarce, backed against the wall.

"Hey look! A cute little nerd," came a mocking voice, a sneer catching onto the end. Double D's brown eyes widened considerably as a football player leaned over him. He was huge, tall, and had a furious look about him_. Dear lord_, Double D thought with a squeak, taking a step back only to hit the wall.

"Come on pip-squeak, don't look so scared," another one who came up behind him cooed. They all looked at least to be seniors, their hair dripping wet with either sweat or the shower he didn't know. All he knew was the instinct to run and _get the hell outta there_ had come over his body, shaking with fear. Kevin was bad enough, but he knew him at least!

He heard the familiar sound of knuckles cracking and gulped, closing his eyes as he held his books closer to his chest. _Make this quick_.

"Woah guys, what's going on?" another, more familiar voice entered.

Kevin! A sigh of relief went through him – for who knows why since he beat him up a lot as well – eyes lighting up when the wet haired boy showed himself. "Greetings, Kevin," he said weakly, voice betraying his fear. Kevin glared at the seniors surrounding Double D, looking like he was going to defend him.

"Hey, take this outside if you're going to beat up a nerd. He's my science project anyway," Kevin stated, jerking a thumb at Double D. Close enough! He ran over and stood behind the stronger, tougher male, looking like he was about to piss himself. The bullies grumbled, and even though they looked like they could take Kevin, they left at the star player's words.

"T-Thank you Kevin," Double D said as soon as they left, his body finally stopping itself from shuddering. He rubbed his arms and Kevin shrugged nonchalantly, glancing at him before hefting his bag further over his shoulder, wincing as he did so. The action was not missed by Double D.

"No problem. Let's go before someone else tries to beat you up." His voice was gruff, teasing more like it. Not as harsh as it usually might be. Perhaps it was because Double D was looking around with the shifty eye, as if another mean player might jump out at him!

At the thought of football he remembered that he wanted to ask him about it, speeding up a little bit to catch the taller, much more muscular boy.

"Oh, Kevin! I wanted to ask about Football! I didn't understand a bit of what you all did out there," he said, bowing his head a little bit in embarrassment. The nerd, not understanding something? Absurd!

Kevin looked a little shocked, just staring at him for a couple moments before he shook it off. Not everyone knew _everything. _Double D was no exception. He rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly, eyebrows furrowing. "Well I guess I'll start off on this. This ball is called a football…" He said this very slowly and Double D dared to give him a look, crossing his arms. Kevin merely grinned and the rest of the walk was spent educating Double D on the way of football.

By the time they were at Kevin's house he looked to be in serious pain, holding his shoulder with one hand as if to ease the pain. This soreness was really hurting him! Double D looked worried over it, his fingers dancing against each other in apprehension. Should he…help? He wasn't sure exactly what he could do...ah! It hit him then, what he could do. Well, that was if Kevin let him. As he stepped inside the other's home he offered a weak smile to his parents, still not used to the atmosphere.

"If this is not too bold of me…would you like a massage?" Kevin stared at him like he was insane, suspiciously as well. Why did he want to help him, give a massage of all things?

"I-I mean you look like you're in pain there! I also do not wish for our project to be hurt if you can't work with your muscles," he added in, making his point seem stronger. Kevin felt his tense, sore shoulder muscles and indeed the idea sounded good. He was really in pain. Perhaps he hand strained a disk in his back or…something? He didn't really know about this kind of stuff.

"Well if you can give a decent one then fine," he agreed curtly, crossing his arms. Double D smiled encouragingly, Kevin leading the way to his room.

* * *

Now we come back from this minor time-skip and see that Kevin is lying on his bed, his bare back exposed to Double D who nervous stands above him. Said boy gulped and look down, suddenly unsure. Yes, he understood how massages worked and he had even studied it himself, but what if he hurt Kevin?

"What's taking so long?" he chided him, turning his eyes onto the nervous boy. He jumped and quickly hopped onto the bed, straddling the other. The action indeed made him blush but he ignored the odd position, knowing it was the only way to effectively massage the boy. With pre-oiled and disinfected hands he took a deep breath.

Or…at least he told himself that.

Slender fingers hesitantly went down onto Kevin's back, settling between his shoulder blades. For a quick moment he blanked, forgetting what he was doing and how to give someone a proper massage. He was about to totally flip out until he noticed his hands seemed to move on their own, moving to the middle of his back in the 'clap' position to start a back massage.

Double D made sure to keep body contact at all times with his hands to avoid a startle response when resuming touch somewhere on the other's body. He began to run his palms of in opposite directions, one hand sliding towards right shoulder, other hand towards left hip. He made sure to sort of knead at the skin as he moved, his body moving forward and back as he gave him the massage. His hands then slid back until they met again in 'clap' position, the boy pausing for a moment to remember the next step.

Again, he run hands in opposite directions, one hand sliding up the spine towards back of neck, the other hand sliding down spin to lower part of back. He was really warm and his skin was surprisingly soft, the black capped boy blushing at the feel of his skin. He was almost regretting doing this because…well it was so intimate! His hands then slid back until they were again in 'clap' position.

Slender nimble fingers slid in the opposite direction again, one hand sliding to the right of Kevin, while the other hand slid to the left of client. He slid his hands back into the clap position.

Kevin wasn't sure exactly why he had readily accepted a massage from the nerdy boy, just that damn it felt amazing! His hands were like God, dancing across his skin and making his body tingle. The pressure he put on him felt really good, and he let out soft moans of pleasure every so often. Double D blushed at the noise every time, his mind immediately running to perverted thoughts.

_Stop it!_ He scolded himself. _Why are you thinking of Kevin, of all people_? He really had no idea.

He ran his hands in opposite directions again, the action becoming something he didn't even have to think about. One hand slid towards the left shoulder, the other hand towards right hip. Kevin also has great form, proved so by the perfect dips he had in his slender but very muscular body. He was sure his face was on fire as he massaged him, faintly envious of his bulging muscles. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his eyes trained on the other's face as his expression changed to one of innocent ecstasy.

Back into clap position, and then he placed his arms onto the Kevin's back. He rubbed back and forth on his back with both arms, up and down, hearing the pleasurable sighs coming from the man under him. He was…he was so embarrassed! Kevin was completely lax under him and letting himself get lost on the pleasure, while Double D was blushing up a storm, his thoughts running straight down the gutter. What was he thinking?

He was unable to keep a straight profile and he hopped off of him, facing away from the red-head. "T-That should be fine. You should now have a lot less soreness by morning," he stammered, keeping his face turned away from Kevin. Oh God what was becoming of him? He looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist and decided now would be the best time to get out. Somehow Double D didn't think he could handle spending the rest of the night here with all his thoughts in a jumble.

"I-I must be off! I need to clean my parent's house or they'll be angry. Tomorrow we will finish. Tomorrow!" he promised, practically running out of the house with Kevin left in a cloud-like daze. Man that boy had an angel's hands!

* * *

_Did you like how it ended? Perhaps, perhaps not :3 I hope you liked it though!_

_Sorry it's been a while - life got busy. But I haven't abandoned you! If you're wondering why I keep it mostly Double D and Kevin and somewhat Eddy and Ed, well I'm not sure how well I could write the dialogue of the other like Rolf and Sarah and Jimmy, ect, so I try and keep other's dialogue really low ^^; I can try if any of you reeaaally want~_

_I liked writing this part because it is the beginning, very beginning of their romance. Soon my pretties, soon~_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns? Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome readers! Another chapter, and all of your reviews made me so happy ^^ Sorry for the wait, and I made this one especially for Thanksgiving! Hope you like it ;D and yes, I made them have school on this holiday. The only way I could make it to have them talk :/ so ignore the evil of having school on Thanksgiving. All for the sake of love! Hope you liked his hair;; _

* * *

Double D's heart was racing. As he made his way home quickly, legs working overtime, he could hear it loud and clear. The _thump thump_ thumping of his heart was loud in his ears, so loud he thought it must have been impossible not to hear it. With every breath he took as he ran – which he still was unsure as to why – he could hear it. The sound of a heartbeat, though fascinating, had always been unnerving. Hearing it so loud and so fast in his own mind made him feel like he was about to go crazy! Feeling his pulse, to him, had always been very odd and uncomfortable. Maybe because it felt like something was pushing up against his skin, as his whole body felt right now, especially his chest.

His chest was constricting with every hard labored breath the athletically challenged boy took, his throat raw and dry. He took a moment to stop and lean on his knees, fingers curling into the soft fabric of his pants. Why was he running so hard? Why did he run away when _that_ had appeared in his mind? He…really didn't know. All he knew was he felt if he didn't leave _right then_, then something bad might happen. Well, he was out now.

When he had made it home, at a much slower pace, he opened the door carefully, as if something might jump out at him. Flicking on the lights, he immediately noticed his parents were not home. That wasn't unusual. Probably at a meeting or something of the sort. His lower lip trembled and he took a quick route to his shower, throwing his clothes into a semi-neat pile and blasting the water before he hopped right in. He had gotten in so fast he was shivering for a little bit, waves of goosebumps rising around his body, until it was finally warm. He didn't hesitate to begin cleaning himself, washing off the 'dirt of the day', along with those perverted thoughts.

That was what made him 'flip out', if I can put it so eloquently. He slowed his frantic movements then to an easier pace, washing his body a bit more thoroughly. _What was I thinking?_ he questioned himself, the loofah being squished so soap would rise out of it. What _had_ he been thinking? Why had those awful things come to mind? Just thinking about it made his face heat up in a dark blush. The things he had been thinking about were…weird things. As soon as he got into the massage his mind just seemed to…click onto Kevin's body. Not just the feel, but the shape, and the way he could fit his fingers across those hard muscles and make them relax. It had been an odd power, and somewhere during that he began to wonder about the things _under _the clothes.

That was what freaked him out. With a deep sigh he pushed those thoughts away and focused on cleansing himself, scrubbing his hair. Yes, Double D had hair. His hair was just something he wasn't really proud of. It wasn't ugly, or really pretty, or anything like that. But we'll go into that later. Right now, we're on Double D's conflicting feelings, not his hair. His slender fingers groped the air as he rubbed his eyes – soap had gotten in them – feeling around for a towel. He gripped a thick, soft fabric and yanked it towards him, the thing smacking him in the face. No matter, since he used it to wipe his eyes anyway.

Once that was over he walked into his room, wet footprints leading the way across the floor. He opened his closet and picked out his silk pajamas; white, puffy clouds on a sky blue background. He'd had these for a long time, and despite being on the childish side he really liked them. When he wore them, it was like he actually was on a cloud. He had his thoughts mostly in order now, so before he could change his mind he slid into them and went right to bed; neglecting to finish the homework he had been assigned. Very unlike Double D, but this evening had been a bit emotional event for the boy. Despite the easy way he had ignored those thoughts, there was no real way to get past them. He would face them sooner or later, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

It would be safe to say Double D was dreading the next day of school. It wasn't really the random floating thought about last night, per se, but more like what Kevin would say. He had absolutely no idea how the other was going to talk to him, whether he scorn his sudden take off and possibly grow angry with him or wonder _why _he did it. He wasn't sure how he could respond to that. So he went about his normal routine, except this morning he got up about thirty minutes earlier to finish his homework. He felt terrible about it, but the circumstance of the evening before had made him momentarily lapse in his judgment. He did go to be earlier than usual.

So, finishing up on his homework he then got up from the kitchen table and began preparing his breakfast: an orange alongside some water. He peeled the orange carefully and then cut it up as he usually did, placing all the pieces onto a small plate. Bringing it to the table he then picked up a piece, and commenced in eating it. After the morning ritual was done he headed out for school, his books in the terrible bag that was painful for him to carry. He'd really like that other one, if there was another one. Maybe Eddy or Ed could help him….

Double D gave a start when he realized that Eddy and Ed weren't with him, glancing up and down the street. Where were they? Usually they at least came to his house at this time. Were they late? With a glance at his watch dangling off of his thin wrist he realized he was about thirty minutes earlier. Oh, that made sense. He had gotten up earlier so he had left earlier. Homework really hadn't taken any time, after all. With a small sigh he hefted his bag over his shoulder and kept walking, feeling odd without his two companions who would always keep the conversations interesting.

When he arrived at school he noticed that everything seemed very…festive. The high school was decorated with all kinds of leaves and hanging streamers of different orange shades, cheery looking piles of leaves dotting different areas of the yard…if that was even plausible. It was at that moment that he realized it was Thanksgiving! He felt like quite a fool and mentally slapped himself, shaking his head. How could he forget such a thing? Well one reason would probably be that his parents were never home. The last time he remembered having a Thanksgiving with them was when he was eight years old and they had just moved to this place. What good times those had been….

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Kevin was walking down the hallway, alone, just like him. Double D immediately ducked his head down and went towards his locker as fast as he could, face burning up. And why was it? He shouldn't have to hide from Kevin! He lifted his head up a bit and by a stroke of fate met Kevin's eyes, his own widening considerably.

A fresh fiery blush lit his face and he ducked into his locker, piling the books from his bag in there. He grabbed his first period books and shoved his big into the locker, almost forgetting about Kevin by then. As soon as he closed the locker door though, Kevin was right next to him. "Dear Lord!" Double D gasped, pressing a hand to his heart. That sure had surprised him! Kevin looked amused, a smile curving his lips in an upward arc.

Somehow that smile made Double D's heart skip a beat.

"Hey Double Dork," Kevin greeted, tilting his head in an examining way, a grin growing on his face. "Just wondering why you left so suddenly yesterday. That massage was nice." His smile seemed to soften before he remembered himself and stuffed his hand into his pockets, tilting his body away. Double D gulped, recalling his quick excuse as he had practically run out of the house.

"Uh..I told you; my parents needed me to clean the house or I would be in a copious amount of trouble," the weaker boy replied. Kevin snorted as if he didn't believe him, but said nothing against his statement.

"Whatever. Tonight's Thanksgiving so if you're going to come over for a while you'll have to ignore the cooking my mother will be doing. The smell fills the house." Kevin scowled at this, as if it was a bad thing. Double D was just surprised that he had invited him over after last night–or was it really just him? –And on Thanksgiving no less! A grateful smile lit up Double D's face and he nodded vigorously, his hat bobbing up and down. He loved the atmosphere of Kevin's house, almost the opposite of his.

"Many thanks Kevin," he said, looking up as the class bell rang. Had that much time already gone by? He noticed that most people were filing in, including Eddy and Ed, so he bid him a farewell and jogged over to his two best friends, feeling considerably lighter.

* * *

The first two periods went by quickly, much too quickly in Double D's opinion. Every time he looked at the clock it seemed to have gone by much faster than the last time he looked at it, his anxiety on high. Why? Well because he would be going to Kevin's again after that fiasco and on Thanksgiving no less! He could only gulp as the minutes ticked by.

By lunch time Double D was a wreck, his arms shaking. Why was he so nervous? This question popped up every time he noticed his hand quivering, his body a bundle of nerves. He really had no idea, and would have to consult one of his father's books at this rate. What was it about seeing Kevin in his room again that scared him? Probably that anything could happen and he was at Kevin's mercy, though he would never admit that. The fact had always been there, but now it seemed to be the only thing he caught onto when thinking about going into his room.

A nice distraction was Ed and Eddy at the lunch table, trying to sell something to the other kids. "Hey! Come on, you know you want this? Who doesn't want a good sock to keep your forks and spoons in! It even has sparkles!" he yelled to Nazz, waving it near her food. She scowled and tried to be polite, pushing him away with her perfectly manicured hands. Kevin was sitting next to her, scorning the very ground Eddy walked on. "Shove it lo-ser! Can't you see we don't want your smelly sock?" he said, pushing him to the ground.

At that Eddy reared up and began ranting on how Kevin was the loser and not him, Double D hanging back because; well frankly he didn't want to be part of it. "Shove it Kevin! I am so much better and way more handsome than you!" he yelled, pushing his chest out. Kevin merely laughed and raised his fist, preparing to give Eddy a black eye most likely.

Double D could only cringe and look away.

The rest of lunch Eddy sat at their table silently, his eye throbbing and his arms crossed defiantly. Double D bit his lip, trying to cheer up the sour boy. "Come on Eddy, it's not that bad," he cooed, his hand resting on Eddy's arm. Eddy shook him off and gave him a glare that would only bother him years ago when they first met. Nevertheless he gave a squeak, pulling his hand away.

"You can put your sock on it!" Ed inputted not-so-helpfully, his grin of one who thought he had given the best advice in the world. Double D couldn't help but smile almost piteously back, shaking his head. Eddy glared and aimed a punch for Ed's head.

"Shut up Ed!" The punch went flying and Ed deftly ducked out of the way, his grin falling as he realized his advice was not taken well.

"What are all of you doing for Thanksgiving?" Double D interrupted, trying to demur the gloom in this lunch hour. Eddy looked relieved to have something else to chat about and immediately spun around to face Double D.

"I have to eat with my parents, ugh!" he yelled out of spite to them, sticking his tongue out in a distasteful way.

"I'm eating with my mommy and daddy* and baby sister," Ed blabbered on; pointing at a finger each time he spoke of a person. Double D smiled in spite of him, wishing Eddy understood how lucky he was to have such caring parents. The bell rang then for them to throw away their food and hurry off to class, Double D letting out a shaky sigh. At least the bell had given him a chance to avoid talking about his own family.

Time for third period with Kevin. Throwing away his tray he bid his two friends goodbye and went to his next period. Somehow he just didn't think he'd be able to concentrate much.

He was correct. During most of the science class he was glancing at Kevin every so often, wondering what he was thinking. He would nonchalantly lean on his arm and then glance his way, eyes scanning his face. Kevin looked bored, as per usual. He didn't look nervous or even glance Double D's way. So why was it just Double D who suddenly felt oddly nervous?

Unbeknownst to Double D, Kevin had looked at him. He didn't move his head an inch though, and let his eyes swerve over to where the boy sat. He did this a lot of times actually, watching him. He liked to look at him and how easily his expressions changed. The thin boy often got lost in the lesson and his expression could change from happy to excited to sad depending on what the teacher spoke about. Sometimes, without realizing it, he spent the whole period looking at the boy's reactions. Double D never realized how Kevin placed himself just a bit to the right so he could easily pretend not to be looking at Double D but still find time to look his way.

And that was how the rest of the class went. Double D would find time to make a glance at Kevin, and judging his expression, turn back to his things he worked on. Kevin would do the same, but his eyes lingered longer usually. Somehow to him Double D was like a specimen, something to examine and learn more about. Kevin was actually more nervous about Double D coming over than he let on. On the outside he was perfectly calm, but on the inside butterflies riddled his stomach.

The things he worried about were simpler though: if his mother would invite for dinner, and if so what would be said? Would it be awkward? He could still feel his back tingling from where Double D's perfect hands had relaxed his muscles and he wondered if he could another one of those. There was no practice today, so he had no idea if he would play better or not. It was Thanksgiving after all!

* * *

Kevin and Double D were now on their way out of school, Double D having already parted ways with his good friends at the school entrance. He had let Kevin go ahead some before catching up since he knew how Eddy could freak out if he saw him walking with Kevin of all people. So he waited before running to catch up, panting by the time he had managed to come within a foot.

"Wait…up!" he panted, leaning on his legs for a rest as Kevin stopped.

"You really aren't good at athletics are you?" Kevin inquired, his mouth twitching into a mocking grin. He was unable to help it; it was so easy. With crossed arms Kevin waited until Double D had recovered himself and began walking towards his home again, the red faced boy following with his shoulders hunched.

That stupid bag of his.

When they arrived at his home Kevin hung his coat on the coat-rack by the door, whistling as he took off his book bag to do it then slung it back on. Double D was wearing just a thick sweater – a jacket would be too hot– and followed him to the living room, passing by the kitchen. Immediately he sniffed the air, a wonderful smell emanating from the room itself. "That smells wonderful," Double D complimented, unable to keep it to himself. Kevin sniffed as if smelling it for the first time, which Double D found impossible. The smell of baking turkey and things was unmistakable! How could he not notice?

His mother poked her head out of the kitchen, her hair a mess from steaming food and other things. It was set in a tight ponytail and she smiled, wiggling her fingers to Double D in a hello. "Welcome! Here to work on that project?" she inquired, tilting her head. She was glistening with sweat from being inside the hot kitchen, but at least his huge father was helping…somewhat. He didn't look like much of a cook and he merely carried things for her, moving around chairs and getting her spices and things. She bid them goodbye as the potatoes beeped that they were done and she ran off.

"Can't wait for dinner!" Kevin called back to his mother, waving as he went down the hallway that would lead to his room. Those butterflies began plaguing Double D again. That room, where he had thought _those_ things. He gulped and hugged his bag closer to his stomach, taken off of his back because it was hurting him too much. He would be a hunchback at this rate.

Entering the room Kevin went right to his desk, hanging his bag on the chair as he pulled out some random things. He was really avoiding having anything other than homework to talk about so he made sure to start right off. "Since we didn't do it yesterday let's finish that one part of the project," he said calmly, voice betraying none of the feeling he held inside.

"What I wouldn't give for a messenger bag," Double D vented quietly, sighing. Kevin pushed the papers onto his bed and Double D took out his notes, so he could get a good take on what would work best for him to pose, and they could show examples of each muscle and what they did. Double D bit his pencil he had just taken out, eyes roaming over Kevin's arms and legs; at his muscles mostly.

Kevin looked a bit uncomfortable under the stare and he coughed, tugging his shirt over his head. Double D squeaked and held up a paper he was holding, hiding his face as if for decency. "K-Kevin!" he accused as if he had done something bad. Kevin gave him an odd look, heart secretly pounding, crossing his arms.

"You needed to see my muscles right? Well a shirt would get in the way," he said matter-of-factly. Double D really couldn't argue with that logic. So, he moved the paper and inched closer, eyes trailing down his body quickly. Even with a small look he could see how good looking Kevin was, his body every teenager's dream. Double D was more skinny and wiry than muscular like Kevin, but hey he wasn't overweight at least!

As Double D leaned in closer to actually get a look his hat tip flopped about on his head when he jerked in a certain direction, the odd thing making Double D look like a freak, in Kevin's personal opinion. The hat was wiggling right in his line of vision, taunting him. If he wanted he could probably pluck it right off of Double D's head. His eyes flashed down to Double D's face, concentrating on the task beforehand. Kevin could probably do it. Besides, who knew what was under his hat? What if his brain was showing or something? What if he was bald - wait no, those three locks that always stuck out behind his hair. He chewed on his lower lip, his curiosity getting the best of him. He would do it before he noticed.

His hand flew out and grasped the top of his hat, ready to yank it off. Double D immediately jerked himself straight with a gasp, gripping the edges of his hat almost inhumanly fast. He was probably used to this sort of thing from curious on-goers.

"K-Kevin! What are you doing?" Double D stammered, his face rising to a blush. It made Kevin even more curious. What was it that made him blush?

"I was curious to see what's under your hat," he admitted. "Why do you hide it?" This made Double D clutch the edges harder, taking a step back. No, he could never show Kevin! He could never show anyone! He'd barely been able to be alright when Ed and Eddy saw it. With a gulp he took another step back, having abandoned his paper and pencil. Kevin took a step forward, adrenaline pumping when he noticed how scared Double D looked. It made him want to see even more. Was it a big dark secret?

Double D noticed how Kevin was coming closer, eyes glinting dangerously. He squeaked and did the best thing he could think of: ran away. He shot out the doorway and into the hallway as fast as his short legs would take him. Kevin was momentarily shocked that he had actually run away, but a grin soon spread upon his face. The chase was on.

He took off after him, going at a slower pace but still enough that he would probably catch up. Double D was not athletically inclined. The boy with the hat himself kept running, already feeling out of breath as he paused at the edge of the hallway. There were some stairs over on the side, or he could go to the living room. What if his mother saw him running? Would she be mad? Stairs it was!

He hopped up the stairs quickly, Kevin scooting around the corner as he pounded after him. Double D's heart was pounding a mile a minute for different reasons now. The adrenaline and fear that he might see his hair made him feel almost faint. He would not let him have another reason to make fun of him. He ran into what must have been Kevin's parent's room, a huge bed against the wall with a bunch of football-esque things as well as more feminine products. He didn't have much time to look as Kevin came barreling into the room, eyes immediately locking onto Double D. His breath caught and he ran around to one side of the bed, now facing Kevin.

"Please just stop," he begged, the pathetic tone hard to make out under the panting Double D was doing. He looked like he had run a marathon, his chest heaving and face glistening with sweat.

"Show me what's under your hat," Kevin demanded with a smirk, making a quick movement to get around the side of the bed before Double D could get away. Said boy yelped in surprise and jumped onto the bed, and moving with a speed he thought not possible, moved across the bed and took off down the hallway again.

Downstairs Kevin's mother was stuffing the turkey with stuffing as she heard the pounding off feet going all over the house. "Dear, I hope they aren't making a mess." Her tone betrayed her worry and she paused, looking up. Kevin's father glanced up as well, the pounding stopping before it started up again.

"Honey, boys will be boys," he said with a grin. It was comforting to know that nerdy kid knew how to have some good ol' fun.

Back upstairs Double D was holding the railing as he skipped about half the steps to go downstairs again, taking off right away, hat clutched atop his head. He ran into the living room, passing right by Kevin's father who was carrying a plate of rolls. He held them high over his head, laughing as Kevin barreled past. "Careful boys!" he boomed at them, getting a "yes dad" from Kevin. Double D barely heard as his heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through his veins. When was the last occasion he had run like this? Possibly never. He went to one side of the couch, opposite of Kevin who had almost caught up, panting. Kevin on his side was out of breath, but definitely not so much as Double D.

"Why…can't you…leave…it?" the boy gasped out, his chest heaving as his shaking arms held the edges of the couch. With rolling eyes Kevin took a step closer, climbing onto the couch.

"Curiosity killed the dork," he grinned, jumping over it to grab at him. Double D took off again, just about ready for his body to collapse. He ran into Kevin's room again, standing there and letting himself catch his breath. Kevin came running in and ran right into Double D, not expecting him to be just standing there. With a yelp Double D fell back onto Kevin's bed, landing quite heavily upon his pillows and things. Kevin hopped on top of him and pinned his hands over his head in one swift movement, making sure he could not escape.

"Now, let's see what's under that hat." His voice mocked Double D and he thrashed his body to and fro, begging him not to. Would Kevin comply with the pitiful boy's request? Of course not! He reached down and grasped the edges of his hat, beginning to pull them up. Double D froze, his eyes widening. No, no! He was going to see his shame! He was going to find out what was under his hat! The hat came off and Kevin held it up, staring at Double D's head.

Wow, was all he could think. His hair was…his hair was…cute! He had short, black hair that stopped and curled around his ears and grew down towards his neck. That wasn't the thing that really made it 'cute' though. It was that his short black hair was like bed-head gone bad. His hair was a mess of black strands all over each other going every which way. It made Double D look like he had just gotten out of bed.

"What's so bad about that?" Kevin had let go of his hands and Double D now obscured his face from vision, refusing to move his hand away.

"How can it not be? Have you seen that mess? I have tried and tried again and again to make it work, but it refuses! My hair is too short to be made into anything and if I brush it then it moves back to the position it was in soon enough. By some poor stroke of fate my genes make it so the dead skin cells upon my head refuse to grow anymore than this, so I cannot cut it ether unless I wish to be bald!"** he declared passionately, letting his hands finally fall from their earlier position. Double D looked like he might cry at any moment and touched his hair with his hands, the soft locks curling around his fingers. With a sigh he let his hands fall then, too emotional to notice how Kevin was straddling him.

"I think it looks cute," Kevin admitted. And then to save himself, "for a dork." Double D's shocked face was enough to bring forth another grin from the red-head. Before he could respond his mother called him to come out for dinner. Kevin hopped off of the dumb-struck boy and began walking towards the door, pausing to turn back.

"Are you coming?" Double D was shocked to hear this and blushed, what he said finally clicking. He had called him cute. He touched his hair and realized he didn't have his hat on, stuffing it on his head before standing up.

"I-If you'll have me," he mumbled, walking closer to the red-head. Kevin nodded and grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the kitchen. Double D numbly followed, his words still stuck in his head. He wasn't ashamed as Double D was, or even scornful. He thought it was _cute._ A smile worked its way onto his face as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh! Will you be eating with us? Will your parents be alright with that?" Kevin's mother inquired, tilting her head. Double D stammered for an excuse, already knowing his parents would have simply gone out to some dinner party or some meeting or something Double D would never understand.

"My parents are out, so it will be fine," he managed to say without much emotion, smiling weakly. With a nod she gestured for him to sit in an empty seat set for no one in particular, putting a plate and silverware there. He plopped in it and sat there, flushed self-consciously as he thought of his hair once more. Every time he remembered his words he found his heart skipping a beat, his cheeks tinting red. He snuck a glance at Kevin and met his eyes as he was reaching for some butter to put on his bread, smirking when he caught Double D staring. The weaker-hearted male blushed and quickly busied himself, piling his plate.

The food smelled amazing and his mouth was watering, the reaction new to him. Usually when he ate dinner it was alone and had never smelled so very spectacular. He couldn't keep a smile off of his face as he complimented the food. This dinner was probably the best dinner Double D had ever experienced. Even when his parents ate with him there had always been a sort of tension to keep hands clean and to make sure everything was perfect. Here manners seemed to have no place at this table, or at least with the men.

Kevin's father ate like a bull, chowing down faster than Double D had seen in his 15 years of life. Kevin was eating fast as well, but had a bit more decency. Well…as decent as he was going to get. Sauce stuffing had already dripped onto his shirt and he glared at Double D when he looked extremely worried at the mess, warning him with his eyes. Double D couldn't suppress a giggle and ate like Kevin's mother, neatly and actually using silverware most of the time. The dinner was full of warmth and laughter, and by the end of it Double D had stopped feeling awkward, his own cheeks flushed with laughter instead of embarrassment. He was the happiest he had ever been in a long time.

After the dinner Double D and the other boys had helped clean up all the food, complimenting it over and over. He was so stuffed that he didn't think he could look at food again. He hadn't consumed this much food in a long, long time! It made him very happy and his smile even seemed brighter. He would never be a part of this family, but it felt wonderful to be included. The thought of going back home was extremely saddening and his expression fell when he thought about it.

As he gathered his things together – he and Kevin had spent the last hour or so doing their project – Kevin's mother stopped him at the door. "Please, come back anytime," she beamed, glad to have someone with a work ethic a lot like her. Double D flushed in appreciation and nodded, awkwardly making his way to the door. Kevin soon appeared beside him, looking like he had something to say, which of course, he did.

"Thank you for this wonderful time," Double D gestured with a serene smile. Kevin rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking away in embarrassment as he held something behind his back.

"It was nothing. My mom really liked you." Double D smiled at what he took was a compliment, opening the door.

"I'm glad I came tonight. I like your family. It's…nice," he paused. "Anyway, goodnight Kevin. I wish you well." He walked out of the doorway and down his steps, beginning to trek to his own home. Suddenly steps were heard behind him and he was engulfed in a large hug, eyes widening considerably.

"Take care of yourself. Maybe you should get a massage," Kevin teased by his ear, something pressing against his where his hands had wrapped around Double D. Said boy repressed a shudder when the air tickled him, sub-consciously resting against Kevin. "T-Thank you," he stuttered, hands reaching up to grip at what Kevin had pressed against him. He looked down and before he could say anything Kevin had run back inside, a mysterious smile on his face. Double D broke into a huge grin as he walked back to his home, clutching the messenger bag Kevin had given him. He felt lighter already.

* * *

_Oh this is the longest I've ever done I am very happy with myself ^^;; Hope you liked it!_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns?_

_*Does Ed even have a father? I have seen mention of his mother….:/_

_**Did you like my reasoning? The non-growing hair may be not a logical reason, but this is my fanfic :) I certainly hope that not too many people may be disappointed. I did not think Double D would be good for anything too wild, but he would hide something like this, no?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning**: Bullying in this chapter. It kind pod sneaks up on you._

_Rennae: Haha on your DS? Wow technology these days! I wish I had that new DS whats-a-mi-call-it…thing;; Thanks ^^_

_ThatDefGirl: Thank you :) I'm just kinda keeping my own style to everything, though I try. I like your rambling x3 it makes me happeh_

* * *

That morning was a good morning. One of the best in Double D's opinion. He went to bed with a light heart, a smile upon his usually somber face. When he woke up his eyes immediately traveled to the new bag Kevin had given him. New being a relative term. The bag wasn't brand new, but it definitely wasn't old. It was a simple blue bag made of the same material jeans were made out of; denim it looked like, but stronger maybe. He wasn't sure, but all he cared about was he _had_ a bag. He threw out the old one and put his books in the new one, smiling to himself.

Whenever he thought of Kevin, of that hug, it just made his heart race in an odd sort of way. It was nervous butterflies but in a good way. He mostly ignored the feeling and ate the usual fruity breakfast, a slice of grapefruit still in clutched in his fingers as he opened the door. Ah~ everything was much simpler now. Instead of having to hunch over to hold his huge amount of bags up he had a bag that hung over his shoulder and bumped his waist every so often. It bit into his shoulder, but he could deal with it for the normal comforts he wished he had long ago.

As usual he met his two good friends Ed and Eddy, both blabbering on how they had turkey and chicken (mostly Ed) and how family bites (mostly Eddy). Double D didn't elaborate on his own adventure from last night and simply said he had a good time with one of those secretive smiles that he had begun to get accustomed to. Eddy and Ed gave him crazy looks, but soon enough they reached school.

Besides, Double D found that the idea of telling what had transpired between Kevin and himself made him feel strangely protective. The things that had happened in that home felt private, like they were something only Double D was supposed to know about. He clutched the strap to his bag and entered the school, looking around as he stood next to his two friends. He was actually looking for one person in particular, one person who had given him this bag himself.

His eyes roamed across all the students until he saw the red cap on the red-headed boy, a smile immediately gracing his face. He began to walk over and opened his mouth to say something until he saw Nazz standing next to him, looking a little less than pissed. Kevin looked guilty under her gaze, his head lowered just slightly to the uppity cheerleader. Immediately Double D swallowed what he would have said and watched from a distance, not sure if he should wait or leave.

"Kevin! You never pay me any more attention! Look, I know I may sound conceited but I haven't seen you since our last practice. Talk to me," she practically begged in frustration, Kevin's cheeks burning as people stared.

"I've been busy with my project. With that dork," he said with the usual sneer, last night's attitude disappearing from his voice. He sounded like he used to sound; cold-hearted and hurtful. Double D shivered for no apparent reason and clutched his bag tighter, listening in. He could faintly hear what he said, but not completely, so he had to move closer. He went by the lockers, pressing himself against the cold metal as he listened in. Well, as close to it as he would get. Who knew whose disgusting unwashed hands had probably been all over these lockers?

"Double D? That's not an excuse! Who is more important? Me or him?" she asked, crossing her arms. Double almost scoffed. Why did every girl have to ask such a thing? He knew it would be too hard for Kevin to answer. Surely-

"You, of course," Kevin said sarcastically, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Double D's eyes widened and he pressed himself even closer to the lockers, momentarily forgetting how they had disgusted him. Really? Did Kevin really think he was less important than Nazz? Now that he thought about the past few years, how he always treated him, his once clouded mind became clear. Of course! Who was he kidding himself? What was he thinking? Did he somehow think Kevin would like him more than Nazz, the hottest cheerleader in school?

Double D was…was his science partner. Not even really his friend. He had never once heard Kevin say his name – his real name. Eddward. Not even Double D. Usually Double Dork or Dweeb or some other insult he put in. But maybe Kevin didn't mean he thought Double D didn't matter. Maybe it was just to keep Nazz from hating him.

For a sickening reason that was a comforting thought. "Alright Kevin, but I see you with him a lot. You should be hanging out with me some more."

"You're right. I'll ditch him today and come with you."

"Is he fun to hang out with? I mean, I don't hate him or anything, but he's totally not like us, y'know?" She must have meant how he was smart and un-athletic and how he hung out with Ed and Eddy. She had lightened her tone and let her arms swing down, smiling at Kevin now that she knew the truth.

"I don't know….he's alright, nothing special." That threw Double D off. Nothing special? Not even a 'cute' in there? He felt his heart begin to sink lower than ever, biting his lip hard to keep from crying.

"How about coming over after practice today?" Her voice was hopeful, a smile lighting her face up once more.

"I'll ditch him today and come with you," he agreed with a laugh, a maniacal sound in Double D's ears. His head fell forward and he put his head in his hands, tears rising up in his eyes. But why? Why did he care so much? Why did those words feel like someone had stabbed his heart and began twisting the knife? He clutched at the red sweat-shirt(he wore a lot of those) he was wearing and turned away from the sickening sound of Kevin's laughter and Nazz's cheerful tone. With a painful tug at his heart he realized that was all he would ever be to Kevin; his science partner.

* * *

From that moment forth Double D had been avoiding Kevin like the plague, just as Kevin seemed to be doing. When he saw him in the hallway he would spin around and walk in the opposite direction, his face burning with…what? Anger? Shame? Embarrassment? He wasn't sure. Kevin didn't say anything to him at lunch, but this was as per usual. Even Ed and Eddy noticed how down Double D looked, barely putting any input in what Eddy was saying.

"Hey, sock-head! Are you listening? I was just saying how we could have a moving ice cream shop!" Eddy's grin was wide and he awaited Double D to insert some sort of wise statement of some sort. Double D merely sighed and shook his head.

"Sounds fine. I am free today after all." His smile was one of pain and Eddy looked taken back by the unusual comment.

"What's with you today?" Eddy asked, his expression sour. This new Double D was not one he liked.

"Nothing at all my friends," he responded, trying to sound cheerful. At this time it was around the end of lunch and the bell rang, signaling for all of them to go to class. Double D gave them a parting smile and went quickly to his next class, dreading the very thought of seeing Kevin. He was sure the other would have no recollection of Double D hearing so he was going to have to play it off. Oh joyous occasion.

Once in the classroom he saw Kevin was already in there and in deep conversation with Nazz, laughing about something she must have mentioned. He had the whole thing planned in his mind at that moment. He would smile and ignore him most of the period, acting like nothing was wrong. It may have been lame, but it was all he could think of. For an unknown reason he felt drained of energy since that encounter.

When Kevin's eyes moved and landed on him his plan flew right out of his head, his eyes shifting away quickly to avoid his gaze. Instead of what he planned he ran to his seat, face burning in shame. _Well that was a smooth maneuver,_ Double D thought to himself, inwardly scowling as he turned his head away from Kevin. Kevin himself stared at Double D for a couple of moments, pursing his lips.

What was that? Double D looked very…embarrassed. He only took a few seconds to look at him though because Nazz was still talking to him at a feverish pace about some cheerleading routine. Before when he had been talking about Double D, he hadn't meant that. He had spoken harshly about him because he had a reputation to uphold. If he treated Double D better than the other two then what would become of him?

One thing that had rattled him before was when she has asked who was more important: Double D or her. That question had thrown him off momentarily and he found himself wondering if Double D _was_ more important than her. What was disturbing for himself was he caught himself thinking that. Of course Nazz was more important! Of course, since she was to be his girlfriend one day. Surely…surely it was how everything was supposed to be. If that was so, then why did he feel so uneasy every time he thought about it?

From then on he tried to ignore those thoughts _and_ Double D at the same time. For the first time he didn't want to look at him because that warm feeling he would get was uncomfortable. Double D was the same way, though neither seemed to realize it. They refused to look at each other and even turned their desks a little bit away.

Jackie - if you remember her from earlier chapters - their science teacher had even noticed. She noticed everything, even the looks they would send each other sometimes. She noticed how they seemed to be avoiding the other and an idea formed in her head. She did not like her students on bad terms, especially if it might interfere with their learning.

"Alright class!" she chimed in, breaking most of the students out of their reveries. "Today's lesson was supposed to be worked on by yourself, but since all of us seem to be in a sour mood how about we have group work?" The suggestion sent ripples of whoops throughout the classroom, the gorgeous teacher clapping her hands in delight.

"Alright now, simmer down. I'm going to call out the pairs – of two – myself," she stated with a smirk, delighted once again at the groans from the classroom. At least they weren't working by themselves! Well, Double D would have rather worked by himself. He really did not wish to try and deal with another student who may or may not be a good match for him. Oh well.

Jackie began calling out names, pointing to all of the students. Soon she came to Eddward's name down the list and looked straight at him, smiling. "Eddward and Kevin," she chirped, pointing to him as if Double D might not know who that was.

Oh this was going to be great fun.

So now Kevin was seated across from Double D, their desks pressed together. Awkward was the only way to describe how each of them felt. Double D was hurt, shameful, and even angry at Kevin for leading him on. Kevin was confused about his own feelings. Both were fiddling with things around them to fill in the empty space.

Double D looked at the paper they were supposed to be filling out; a lab. One of the many they did. It was about how much water a leak can make and how much of an impact it made on the amount usable. Double D immediately began calculating things in his head; how fast it leaked, how much it leaked, how much water was used, ect. He ignored Kevin for a little bit, hoping he would just let him do the work. Too bad Kevin wasn't really that keen on his feelings even if he felt awkward as well.

"Hey, how do you do this? I don't get it," he said, eyes roaming the paper listlessly. Double D jerked up, not expecting him to speak so soon. He coughed and pointed to the households and the drops per second.

"Look here. For this example, it says that is 4.5k households lost a drop of water per second, then that would mean over a year they would lose 3 million gallons of water," he explained, leaning back to cross his arms. His voice was almost monotonous, lacking the usual flare he had when speaking of science. It was to be expected since he was angry and hurt. Mostly hurt.

Kevin looked uncomfortable and he nodded, looking at the paper with more understanding. They had to speak most of the time, asking each other what answer was gotten for a certain question. Team effort was required, even if only a little. By the end of the period Double D looked a bit less gloomy, but still like he might cry at a moment's notice. Kevin looked unsure, uneasy. Both of them didn't really know what to make of each other.

"What's with you?" Kevin finally asked, noticing for the first time how depressed Double D looked. Said boy bit his lip, the fact that Kevin noticed it being even more reason to be depressed.

"Nothing," he said quickly, averting his eyes. "It's not like you wouldn't know anyway." He added that in for no real reason, biting his lip afterward. Why did he say that? Kevin was certainly going to say something snide back at him…

"Alright class! Stop there and give me your papers," she said, rushing around to grab all of them, interrupting what Kevin had been about to say. He pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowing. What did he mean by that? They moved their seats back, Kevin wisely deciding not to say anything to him about what he had meant for the moment. Before they knew it the bell rang and Double D shot out of the room quickly without another word.

* * *

It was now after school and Double D was at his locker, pressing his books into the locker and pushing the ones he needed into the bag Kevin had given him. His eyes roamed over the offending item, a frown on the boy's face. He was thankful for it – of course – but he felt like it was wrong to keep it. Kevin didn't care about him anymore, right? So why keep what he had given as, what he thought was, a friend. Staring at it for a little longer he thought about it, remembering this was the thing he had been hoping for for a long time.

He couldn't just give it up because one person said they didn't like him. With a decisive sigh he finished packing away his books and slung it over his shoulder, walking down the hallway. He remembered that today was the day the football team would have practice so he would usually wait for Kevin, but then he remembered he was being ditched. He wouldn't need to wait up for him.

He did pass the locker room in hopes of seeing Kevin, just to see the look on his face when he saw Double D waiting. Would he be guilty? Or uncaring, just as he was this morning? He paused by the door, as if awaiting some sort of sound that would confirm Kevin was in the locker room or at least around.

When he only heard the laughter of unfamiliar voices he began walking purposefully away, his heart sinking with every step. The worst part had to be that he really cared about what Kevin thought before. He had thought that Kevin _liked_ him, if even only a small amount. The roar of laughter began to leak out into the hallway as the people the voices belonged to came out of the room dressed up in their uniform.

At this moment in time, the decision should have been easy. Double D should have walked away, could have walked away. He should have ignored the babble of voices, especially since none of them belonged to Kevin. But instead he chose to turn around, to meet the eyes of those who had just about bullied him no longer than a few days ago. The boys stopped dead in their tracks, surprise registering on all of their faces.

"Hey its Kev's little nerd!" on chimed in, pointing as if the others had not seen him. Double D scowled, his earlier rage burning up inside him. Kevin was just like them! He would use Double D for a good grade, pretend like he thought he was something more than just a loser, and then dump him for the hottest girl in school. Typical really! Why had he not seen it before?

"I'm not Kevin's anything," Double D sneered, crossing his thin arms. "Kevin is just a huge jerk." The last part was mostly his initial anger talking, but the football players didn't look like they understood what he was going through.

"Woah woah woah! Did this kid just insult our captain?" one asked, gasping with mock surprise. The rest caught on, grinning and cracking their knuckles. Double D gulped, suddenly realizing how insulting a fellow football player might get one nerd in huge trouble.

"I think he did! Well, well, well. We'll just have to teach him a little lesson," the one who stood at the head responded, suddenly moving forward. With a cry Double D fell back, trying to scramble away as various hands gripped at his clothes, pulling him back. He couldn't get away, caught in their grips as they pulled him towards the locker room, grinning all the while.

Oh dear, I'm going to die, Double D thought wildly, eyes flickering all over for something, _anything_, he could use to defend himself with or at least grab onto. Alas, he was too far into their grasps to even attempt escape! The boys didn't seem to keen on the idea of letting him go and pushed him violently against the locker room wall at the back of the showers, Double D cowering as he pressed himself against the wall.

His eyes were wide, his body quivering, and his heart was racing. Was he really going to be hurt in this, possibly even violated? He gulped, his hands shaking as he pressing them against his stomach as if to shield him from blows he knew were coming. He had been hurt before, but only by Kevin. Kevin was one person, and a familiar one at that. He was never too harsh with them, only hurting them enough to teach them a lesson.

These guys…these guys looked like they seriously wanted to hurt him! And they were far in the back of the boy's locker room where no one would hear him until it was too late probably. A wave of sympathy ran through him as he thought of the various kids who must have went through this punishment for merely being who they were, for being smart or weird or whatever it was that made them who they were.

His sympathy didn't last long, for his mind was wiped clean when the first punch was thrown. It was sent right for his face, aimed right at his eye. The fist connected and Double D tried to hold his voice back, tried not to give them the satisfaction, but he let out a painful grunt despite himself. One of the players stopped the first one from going any further, whistling.

"Careful! We shouldn't hit his face or people will wonder," he reasoned, a sly smirk gliding across his face. The other nodded and let him move forward to deliver his own 'punishment.' His fist went flying and hit Double D right in the gut, the poor boy letting out a gasp before bending down to clutch at his stomach. Oh fu-that hurt. But it did not stop there of course. Each boy on this team of terrible bullies had their turn, punching him somewhere besides his face, kicking him, pinching him, whatever it took.

His arms were already bruising by the time most of them had their turn, Double D curled up in a ball on the floor. He let out piteous moans of pain, his body shuddering in fear and ache as another kick or hit was delivered.

The only thing Double D could do at that moment was block out the pain, this terrible, terrible pain. Every time one of them touched him his body lit on fire, and not in a good way. Bruises bloomed on his arm and stomach, his ribs aching from the continuous pressure put on them. He clutched at his stomach, feeling like he was going to puke, not that he would have a chance anyway.

They continued to hurt him mentally, emotionally, and physically for who knows how long. Double D counted hours where there might have only been seconds. He counted down the time it would take for his frail body to give out and his mind would go blank, he counted on these guys getting bored and going to torment someone else, he counted on his screams and pleas to be drowned out by their laughter, and somewhere deep in his mind he had counted on Kevin to come and rescue him.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? He would be with his cheerleader girlfriend.

"Hey, you guys! Practice has started what the fuck are you doing?" a very pissed-off coach sounded. The boys cursed and took a last second to give Double D his parting gift before running out the door, jeering and laughing at each other, not even caring enough to move Double D from the floor. The boy just sat there on the cold, hard floor for who knows how long, his body shuddering and quacking long after they had gone.

Finally, after what felt like hours he made himself sit up, the movement bringing forth a rush of dizziness. He leaned over and thus ensued emptying what had been lying in his stomach into the shower drain, his body heaving. The mere action of vomiting hurt him like hell, but he could not help it. The pain was too much for his body. He slowly stood up, putting a hand to his forehead as he groaned. He had a headache, his ribs ached, his arms ached-hell, his whole body ached! The boy could only guess how sore he would be tomorrow.

Now it was all about getting home before anyone saw him. He thought about telling someone about this for a moment, but then the image of another beating made its way to his mind. That was enough. Cradling his bruised abdomen he slowly limped to the door, grateful that at least nothing was broken. Once his hand grasped the golden knob he leaned heavily on it, closing his eyes as he just let the cool wood press against his hot forehead. Why him? Why did he have to be dragged into this? Double D whimpered and opened the door, one hand pressed to the black eye he realized he had.

As soon as the obstacle was removed Double D stood shaking in front of Kevin, a look of pure shock registering on his face. At first he looked shocked, even a little pissed, but then as he took in Double D's condition it slowly morphed into horror. A weak smile made its way to Double D's face, his body finally seeming to shut down. He knew he would come for him.

"Ke….vin," he breathed, body landing on the floor in a faint.

* * *

_Cliffhanger? Hope you liked it!_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns? _

_REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Haha, sorry for those who hated me last chapter :3 Hope this one is better. Not everything can be perfect, though I do love those happy endings :3 Drama~ makes a story! Well…drama makes it interesting :P_

_**Sabrina Cardenas:** Of course I'm writing more O: I can't just stop here ;)_

_

* * *

_

Kevin. That was the first thing that came out of Double D's mouth when he came out of the men's locker room. Oh, and that was not it. He came out looking like shit, his body bruised and quaking. His eyes were glazed and half-lidded, looking like he was about to pass out, and then he did. Kevin swore and bent down, quickly turning the limp boy over to feel his pulse. It was strong, as normal, but his body…what-who did this to him? He ran his fingers along his face, touching his black eye gently. Someone or a group of people had taken a hold of the poor boy and given him a beating.

He could tell that just from the outside.

He lifted his shirt up to see the full damage and gasped the blooming bruises all over his body a beacon. He felt his heart seize up and stop. Who had done this to him? He had come out of the locker room so-a flash went through him and he remembered those guys who had been ready to beat on him a couple days ago, eyes widening. Was it possible? Did those bastards really do something so terrible, so horrendous?

Anger seized his heart and he wrapped his arms under Double D, hefting him up into his arms like a baby. _Nurse's room, nurse's room,_ he chanting in his mind, gritting his teeth, unable to believe that his team would actually do something like that. He tightened his grip on Double D as his eyes narrowed at nothing, anger boiling under the surface.

The boy beneath him moaned pitifully, wincing in his sleep. Kevin immediately let his grasp loosen, flinching at having hurt the boy more than he was. Double D had always been a frail boy - he had known it all his life – but now it really seemed to show. Curled up like that, he really did look like a child. A wounded, beaten child, robbed of his innocence. His grip tightened again and he glared out, loosening the grip when the boy moaned again.

He hurried along towards the nurse's office, seeing a bob of blonde hair bounce into his vision. "Kevin!" Nazz gasped, running over. She took in the state of Double D and immediately winced, reaching out halfway as if to touch him. "What…happened?" she asked, eyes flickering from Double D to Kevin. He had been known to pick on them, and she looked at him, unsure, almost accusingly.

"It wasn't me," he growled, gritting his teeth. "Those guys on the football team must have done it. I found him coming out of the locker room like this." He held him close, cradling the injured male.

"I'm going to have to cancel our plans to hang out," he said, voice sounding guilty. Nazz jerked her gaze to meet his, confusion in hers.

"Why? You don't have to stay with him do y-"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, biting his lip. "I can't just leave him." His usually calm emrald eyes were blazing, his resolve firm. Nazz bit her lip and pulled at the hem of her skirt, taking a deep breath before nodding. If that was what he decided…

"Alright Kevin," her voice shook as she said this. For some reason she felt like this was the time she would lose him. Her smile was heartbroken as she watched him hurry along, cradling the broken boy's body.

_Don't like Double D? Stupid liar_, she thought to herself, turning around to leave.

Kevin made it to the nurse's office in record time, panting slightly from the fast walking pace he had set for himself. He didn't want to run or risk waking Double D or causing him more pain. He knocked on the door hard, hopping impatiently on the balls of his feet.

The nurse opened the door, looking a little annoyed, but her expression changed as soon as she saw Double D. "Oh my goodness bring him in, quickly." Kevin was kind of glad she didn't ask any questions and just let him in, moving around to an examining table. She patted the spot and he set the boy down gently, eyes flickering over his body with worry. The nurse took off his shirt and clicked her tongue at the wounds, rushing around and getting supplies.

"I can't do much about the bruises except give him some pain medication. He had a few cuts here and there, so I'll do my best. It would be better if he was awake," she said with a sigh, getting out some pills. She took a glass of water and put them on his tongue, carefully pouring the water down his throat. His reflex worked and he swallowed, eyes flickering as if he was to awake. The nurse took a hold of him and shook him gently, urging him awake. "Come on, young man," she urged, and Double D finally opened his eyes.

"W-Where am I?" he stuttered, looking around. He saw Kevin and flinched visibly, as if he was going to hit him. The nurse said nothing but gave him a look, suspecting he must have done this. Now that Double D was awake and going to be fine Kevin felt the full force of all this.

This was his fault.

If he hadn't lied about being….something with Double D, then he would have picked him up and they wouldn't have gotten a hold of him. If he hadn't ditched him then he wouldn't be in such pain. He put his head in his heads, sighing. God he felt like such an asshole. Double D observed his actions suspiciously, unable to believe he actually cared. He winced as the nurse put some alcohol on one of his wounds.

"Ow! My ribs hurt," he said, trying to curl up into the pain. She shook her head and turned him up to he was lying on his back, a much better feeling surely..

"It's better to lie down," she urged, going over and getting a cold ice pack. She let him press it against his black eye and began treating his body.

"Young man, what happened?" Double D bit his lip, not wanting to give those guys away in case they came back at him. If they did get in trouble, they would surely come after Double D for paypack, and possibly even after school! He couldn't tell on them then, and it worried him so, so he was silent. Kevin gritted his teeth as he watched him, unable to believe he didn't remember or that he just wouldn't say it. Didn't he want to get those guys in trouble? Was he really that mad at Kevin that he refused to say?

"I think it was my teammates!" he burst out with, standing up. "They would do something like this. It's my fault. I was supposed to meet Dou-Eddward and I didn't, so they must have found him first. They are really mean to people like Double D. The smart kids," he explained, the guilt eating at him. It was just an excuse, him blabbering on about almost nothing, and yet he couldn't just stay quiet! He had to let Double D know how very sorry he was.

Double D was staring at him like he had seen someone tell him he was a woman, his expression changing into a cross of being happy, confused, hurt, and angry. Why was he standing up for Double D though? What would it bring him? Surely he didn't give two cents to what the boy felt or thought. Or…or it was just the guilt. That was it. He was guilty that his team abused his toy. He clamped his mouth tightly shut, looking away. He was very angry at him from before, after all. He led him on-or at least Double D thought so.

The nurse looked between the two of them and gave a sigh, moving away. "Alright, alright. I'll go talk to the principle and Double D; you keep that pack on you. Kevin; don't do anything stupid." She then went out the door, putting up the closed office sign so they wouldn't be bothered. Now it was just Double D and Kevin. Could anyone say awkward? The silence was oppressing and indeed very awkward, Kevin biting his lip as he resisted the urge to cough or say something, anything to break the silence.

Double D let out a sigh, finally deciding to be the first one to speak up. "Why did you help me?" he asked sourly, his voice betraying the hurt he initially felt all day. Tears rose in his eyes and he fought back the lump in his throat from the memory of hearing his words. Kevin looked up in shock, standing up to face him.

"Are you insane? You looked terrible! What was I going to do! Leave you there?" There was a fire blazing in his eyes, the boy offended he would even think such a thing. Double D reared up, his own anger rising.

"Like you weren't already going to!"

"What do you mean?" Kevin inquired, his expression morphing into confusion. Double D tried to get up, but winced as his most likely bruised ribs pained him, and fell back down.

"Like you do not know? I heard you and Nazz talking about it. You said all those hurtful things about me and promised to leave me without even a word of it!" He tried to shout when he said this, tried to keep his expression cold and indifferent, but uttering these words out loud made him deflate, his lip quivering, his expression broken, and his voice soft.

Kevin's eyes widened in shock, pure and utter shock. When had he heard that? Well he hadn't really been keeping his voice down…but he didn't still expect him to have heard. Knowing that he had heard all of that, that he had a reason to be angry and hurt at him, he felt even worse. God he caused a lot of mayhem hadn't he?

"You heard that?" His voice was timid, unsure for one of the few times in his life. Double D snorted, using the shyness Kevin gave off as his strength. He forced himself to sit up and glared at him, nodding.

"Yes! I was hurt! How could you lead me on like that to think that we might have been-or could have become, friends?" he questioned, eyes searching Kevin's for the answer. The other shook his head vigorously, taking the steps necessary to bring himself to Double D. He took his shoulders into his hands and gripped them tightly, staring into the widened eyes of Double D. He flinched, fearing that Kevin would strike him, and this made Kevin feel even worse for some reason.

"Look, I didn't mean all that I said back there. I lied. I know it's stupid, but what else could I do? That was Nazz! She's…the girl of my dreams! What was I supposed to say?" He was suddenly unsure about the 'girl of his dreams', and that thought was extremely unsettling. "I have a rep to keep. If I suddenly said I liked you then what would the school think? I mean I like you and all-I mean I guess you're cool and you know I realize how un-dorky you are and...and I'll shut up now."

He indeed shut up as a blush spread across his face, the red-head scratching his nose. Double D was flabbergasted, looking at him with widened eyes. Was he being serious? Had that really been a lie and he liked him, almost enough to count him as a friend? This new piece of information made Double D's heart go wild, beating itself against his ribcage. A flush spread across his face, equally embarrassed by what he said…but also relieved.

That meant he _didn't_ hate him, and he really did want to hang around him. Instead of Nazz? He wasn't so sure. One thing he noticed was how he spoke of Nazz as if it was his obligation, not something he really wanted to do.

"I think you worry too much about your reputation. You are a football player and Kevin after all; the bully of my childhood. What do you have to worry about?" Ah how naïve. He didn't think Double D would truly understand how it was to be popular, one of the most loved guys in school.

"You just don't get it," he sighed, and exhausted sound. Double D felt anger flare at the comment, but pursed his lips together and held back his remarks. Maybe he really didn't get it…With a glance at the clock he realized Kevin's practice would still be going on and he was probably going to get scolded.

"By the way, Kevin, do you not have practice?" he inquired with a raised brow, pointing to the clock. Kevin took one look and swore, shaking his head.

"I'm too late to go anyway. I'll say a friend got hurt and I had to help. True anyway," he gave a lop-sided grin to Double D. "Might as well go home."

"Oh, may I accompany you?" Double D blurted out, flushing slightly at his own boldness. He just really wanted to finish that project…and make sure what he said was true, that he really did think of as more than an annoyance.

"Oh…well sure, but on one condition: you don't tell anyone that we're 'friends.'" he instructed. Double D bit his lip and wanted to once more explain how useless that was, but oh well. At least he could be around Kevin and feel like they were friends…somewhat.

"That is fine. I understand your popularity calls for this kind of thing," he said with a shrug, inwardly feeling a little hurt that he would hide their relationship like that. Well they didn't really have a relationship, and he was glad he didn't hate him, so it didn't matter!

"I wasn't done," Kevin interrupted, a mock scolding tone inputted into his voice. "You also have to take off your hat when it's just us," he finished with a smirk, watching Double D's reaction. His eyes widened and he sputtered, holding onto the item itself.

"W-What?" he exclaimed, giving him a frightful stare. Kevin walked closer and pulled the hat off from between his hands, getting a strangled cry from the other boy. "G-Give that back!" he declared nervously, one hand over his hair as if to shield it. Kevin laughed, and a lot more freely than before, feeling lighter now that everything was clear. Sure, there were things that each of them didn't like, but they would deal with all of that further in the future. They would cross that bridge when they got to it.

Double D managed to lean over without actually leaving his spot, trying to snatch the hat back. As he leaned out to reach for his hat, ignoring the pain, he almost had it when he began to tip out too far, about to fall to the ground. A yelp made its way out of his mouth and Double D closed his eyes, awaiting the impact of the cold hard floor onto his face. This is it. _I will now break my neck_, he thought in a panic, his whole body tensing up.

Just when he expected he would have hit the ground, he felt warm arms encircle his body. A blush rose to the boy's face and his ears turned cherry red, looking sideways at Kevin's neck. He was nestled in the crook of it, his arms gently pressed against his firm stomach.

"K-Kevin?" he asked, voice quivering from the odd feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. He felt really warm all over, his body tingling, and his heart raced wildly in his chest. This warmth was so different from that night less than two days ago. This embrace was tenderer and soft, hands pressed solely on his back.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said behind him. Double D started, trying to crane his messy head to look at him_. For what?_ he wanted to ask, but Kevin started once more. "For this. For leaving you without saying anything and letting those guys get to you." His grip tightened. "For saying those terrible things." His voice was barely a whisper here and against his neck Double D could feel his erratic heart beat, much like his own. The sound was solid and swift, like the tapping of a drum.

Double D gulped and moved away quickly, unable to stand the feeling of Kevin's and his own heart beating together like that. He looked away with a crimson blush, rubbing the top of his head, his hat still in Kevin's hand.

"I-It's alright. I'll heal," he said lamely, reaching out to take his hat. Kevin's eyes hardened and he reached out with his other hand, securing his grip on the hat just as Double D made a jerk to take it back, their fingers resting against each other. Double D nervously looked up into Kevin's eyes, almost afraid of what he might see there; resolve. Kevin was resolved that he would never let that happen again to Double D. Looking at his eye, at his battered body, he felt his resolve strengthen. He would protect him.

They stared at each other in silence for a little bit longer, Double D's gaze shifting from different spot around the room, always ending up landing on Kevin's glittering eyes again. His heart was racing again, his breath feeling short from holding it against this silence, threatening to suffocate him. Kevin's fingers inched forward and began to curl around Double D's, warm rushes of heat bursting from their fingers when they touched.

Double D found himself blushing for the fourth time that evening, embarrassed, and yet he couldn't tear himself away from the grasp. It was as if the hat was what connected them, like holding hands but holding a hat instead. _What am I doing?_ Kevin asked himself, his fingers beginning to cup Double D's in his own. The moment was so intense, so very heart wrenching that they didn't notice anything around them until the nurse slammed the door open, looking pissed.

The two boys immediately drew quickly apart, that warm feeling rushing out of them. Both looked embarrassed, as if caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Double D winced at the pain from the movement, Kevin sending him a worried and slightly flushed look.

* * *

_Cliffhanger? Feels like blegh~ and it's a bit shorter than some, but hope it brings you some joy ^^_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns? _

_REVIEW_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait! School plus laziness plus more laziness plus finals equals a lazy girl not updating. If you noticed I did post a little one-shot about these two. Don't read if you can't handle semi-hardcore stuff. And angst. I love that angst._

* * *

The nurse seemed oblivious to the fact they had almost been holding hands moments ago, stomping into the room as Double D fixed his hat atop his head. "I talked to your principal about the team. Do you know what he said?" Her voice was like a knife, as if accusing both of them. She glared almost directly at Kevin and he rubbed his forehead under his hat, biting his lip before answering.

"Um…I have no idea."

"Likewise," Double D chirped, sounding a lot more chipper. The nurse was momentarily flabbergasted and stared at him before shaking her head. Had he not just been moaning and groaning minutes ago? All the more if he felt well, she guessed.

"He said that he could not take almost all of his team into custody or have them suspended. He said if we had proof besides his bruises we might get them all suspended, but he needs them." She sneered the words and their calm gentle nurse suddenly seemed like a raging bull. Double D felt his heart spike in rate when those men were mentioned. He wished she would be quiet about, for he was beginning to shake.

"I-I'll be alright. This is most certainly a one-time thing. I don't see any specific reason why the team would subject themselves to me," he whispered as loud as he dared, the pain of his body seeming to pulse with his heartbeat. He really just wanted to get out of here and go to Kevin's! Maybe his father could teach him some moves or something.

The thought made him almost laugh out loud. Double D? Learning moves? That was amusing. One look at his own flimsy slender body and he was ready to go home and lie in bed. "May I leave? Really I'm feeling alright now. Kevin said he would bring me to me home," he assured, smiling as well as he could in his state. She was doubtful, because he had come to her in such bad condition, but he did seem better. The nurse scrutinized him, her eyes gazing into his before they flickered over his body.

Once she decided he looked well enough she sighed, walking over to a cabinet full of different first aid items. "Alright, but please take some pain medication. Your ribs are most likely bruised with the beating you got—we don't need to really look. Did I already say this?—so just keep yourself out of trouble. If you have any headaches, put a wet washcloth on your forehead. Now Kevin," she suddenly turned to him, said boy jumping in surprise to her stern gaze. "Keep an eye on him. We don't want something worse happening." She then turned away and left the two to leave as they will. Double D let out a small pocket of air from his lungs and then walked towards the door with Kevin, thanking the nurse before he left.

The two were now walking out of the school, Double D sliding on his jacket he had taken off before for the checkup, buttoning it up tight. As soon as they entered the cool, darkened area, he shivered; his wounds possibly making him feel the cold even more so than before. Kevin noticed he was shivering and looped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. A blush rose into the bruised boy's face, his eyes flickering towards Kevin then back.

"M-May I ask what you are doing Kevin?" he stammered, blush deepening as the other brought him in closer. One hand immediately latched onto his jacket, wanting to push him away and pull him closer at the same time.

"You're cold, right? Well we can share heat," he whispered near his ear. The smaller male's hand shot to his ear, covering it with a deep blush. He certainly must not have meant that in any other way than kindly, because he looked complete innocent when Double D looked at his face. If anything, he looked amused.

"T-Thank you Kevin. I am sure I will live," he joked, unconsciously leaning into the other. He shivered and Kevin's fingers tightened around his small waist, pursing his lips tightly.

"You might not have if they had less sense in them. What if those guys had done worse to you? I left you alone before, but I can't do that now, not until they are given what they deserve."

Talk of this made Double D's stomach clench and he gripped at the edges of his jacket, their footsteps the only sound for a while. "Kevin," his voice was light, hesitant, as if he was treading on thin ice. "I would much rather leave it alone," he held a hand up to stop Kevin before he could speak. "I just want to leave it be. I-I realize that they are your teammates and you have to see them every time you practice, but please. I...I don't want to make a large deal out of this, nor do I wish to speak to them again. We can continue our project after school, away from the field. Do this for me, I beg you." By the end of his speech his voice was soft; pleading to Kevin to let them go.

Kevin was extremely confused on why the boy didn't want to get back at them for doing that to him, but Double D himself was confused by it all. He really didn't know why he was intent on letting them go, just that he hated to think about it. Remembering what they did was not something he willingly re-lived, so letting it lie was the best thing he could do for now. As the smaller male shivered he tripped, stumbling forward. Luckily Kevin had his arm around to catch him, but he still yelped in pain, wincing. Yeah that was going to take a while to heal. "Careful."

Double D could only hope.

* * *

They were now at Kevin's house, Double D clutching his stomach he walked in. He was in a lot of pain, walking making all those bruises feel like they were ten times worse than they really were. As soon as they entered the door his father looked surprised, eyes traveling from Kevin to Double D.

"Practice is over...What happened to you?" he interrupted himself, scanning the black eye Double D had as well as the way he hunched over slightly. Kevin tightened his grip.

"He was trying out for the football team." A smile was on his face as he said it, chuckling. It was a fake chuckle, but his father seemed not to notice for he looked impressed by the lie. "Yeah, he got really beat up trying to tackle us all." Another chuckle. "We tried to tell him, but he wouldn't give up until one of them accidentally jabbed him in the eye….when his helmet flew off!" Perfect excuse.

His father seemed confused, not sure whether to be proud or wince at the story, especially since it wasn't even his own boy, so he just let them go, promising to bring some ice packs over as Kevin led Double D to his room. He made him lay on the bed at least, refusing to give into his tendencies, especially when he asked the last time he washed his sheets was. "Cleanliness is not my problem right now."

Irritation was present and Double D gave in, carefully climbing onto the bed to lay his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the mattress, muscles relaxing. He was in pain, but the soft bed below him did make him feel a lot better…

Suddenly his head was bare and he reached up swiftly to cover his hair with his hands, the action so natural he almost forgot their deal. When Kevin smirked knowingly he lowered his hands slowly, the messy, wispy feeling of his hair not very comfortable. A firm grip on his head was what he was used to and liked, and yet Kevin had to go and do these kinds of things.

"Thank you for…lying to your father earlier." That was so much more awkward than he thought it would be to say.

"No problem. " It was an odd thing to thank him for, so he looked at the wall, his hands resting on top of each other on his stomach. For some time it was an awkward silence, both not sure what to say. Then it slowly melted into pure silence, more comfortable than the last. His father lumbered in soon, breaking the silence with the cracklings of ice packs.

"I remember when I used to play. Used these a lot," he laughed, giving them to Kevin. He mock saluted then left them to situate them on Double D, the mention of other's bruises making them throb. He began to sit up to assist Kevin when he pushed him back down gently, glaring at him.

"Don't move. I'll set these on you. Just lift up your shirt," he said nonchalantly. With an approaching blush Double D did as he was told, pulling it over his head to expose his bruises.

"Never get used to seeing those on you," the boy mumbled, pressing one of the packs on his chest. He winced at the cold and wiggled his fingers, hissing.

"That's very cold. Can't we just let them heal? Do we really need ice for this sort of thing? They do not hurt much anymore." He was lying of course. His body throbbed and he bit back a groan when he shifted. Now that he thought about it though, his head was aching a little bit. Did she not mention something about that before? "May I have that on my eye instead?" Kevin nodded and then pressed the pack on his forehead, then his eye, fingers lingering.

"Anything else?"

"Well…I think I have a headache coming on. Do you think I could get that wet washcloth?" he hesitantly asked, fingers pressing gently against his temple. Kevin nodded and got up without a word, swiftly making his way out of his room and down the hallway.

Double D closed his eyes and let out a sigh, his expression relaxing into one of someone who was trying to sleep. Today was really…exhausting. Sleep was what Double D wanted the most, and yet he felt he might miss something if he fell asleep, like something else important might happen. He lied there, focusing on his breathing as he waited for Kevin, ignoring the throb his body gave.

Soon Kevin returned with the damp cloth, carefully setting it on his head. It was at a time like this Double D realized how nice Kevin had gotten. He used to be insulting, awkward, and now he seemed kind, almost loving in a way.

As he set the washcloth steady on his forehead (a satisfying sigh coming from Double D) Kevin's fingers moved to the edge of his hair, brushing stray strands away from the wet cloth. Under him Double D mumbling his thanks. He must have been tired from all this excitement, especially after an experience like that. His fingers lingered at his forehead and he ran them across his temple, traveling down to his cheek.

Double D didn't seem to notice he was touching him, just that something felt nice on his skin, letting out another satisfied sigh, his body completely relaxing. The boy had not realized how very tired he was until he closed his eyes. He swore he could have fallen asleep right there if things like brushing his teeth and getting into pajamas didn't pop up into his mind. He maintained hygiene no matter how tired he was. His head turned slightly to lean into Kevin's touch, his hand now cupping his cheek, fingers curling around his ear.

_What am I doing?_ Kevin wondered to himself, biting his lip. He had no idea why Double D's face was suddenly so enthralling, just that he looked really cute like that, curled up with that messy bed-head of his. For who knows how long he stood there, his own heart beat pounding in his ears as he watched Double D fall into slumber, his face leaning against his hand. Ha, he forgot to brush~ The boy shifted so he was facing sideways, Kevin removing his hand quickly. The cloth fell to the sheets and Kevin picked it up, lying it so it would at least be somewhat pressed against his forehead.

He then ran his fingertips across his cheeks, hovering under the dark purple spot where his eye was, frowning. Every time he thought about what they did, his blood boiled. The red head pulled his fingers away, contemplating for a moment before he ran then down his cheek, his chin, pausing at the base of his neck. Double D shivered and it was then Kevin remembered he was shirtless and got up, walking to one of his drawers. With a whistle an old pair of pajamas was pulled out, snowflakes dotting the blue fabric. He'd never actually worn it and it was a bit small, but he was confident that it would fit Double D.

With the pajamas in hand, Kevin walked to Double D and grabbed the edges of his pants, hoping he was a heavy sleeper.

Everything was warm. That was the first thing Double D thought when he felt unconscious tug at his mind, the wheels in his brain turning as he woke up. His eyes fluttered open, long lashes covering his irises before he opened his eyes fully, looking around. The second thing he noticed was that he was still in Kevin's room. A blush immediately spread onto his face when he realized he had actually fallen asleep, his body aching much less. A hand went and gripped the soft fabric of his pajamas; intent on finding out how healed his bruises were-wait. Pajamas?

The third thing he now noticed was he was wearing an unfamiliar pair of pajamas—most likely Kevin's—and it was then he noticed there was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. His legs were bunched up slightly about mid-thigh, his own hands previous curled into fists beside his head. He tilted his head to the side and was met with a very close proximity to Kevin, his breath soft and even, undisturbed. A fiery blush spread across his cheeks when he noticed he was spooning him, his fingers laced around his navel.

For a while Double D barely breathed, his breath shallow as he stared at Kevin's calm sleeping face, his heart racing. Why was his heart racing though? That question went unanswered, for the boy clutched at the fabric, trying to calm his beating heart while staying absolutely still. One thing he had to commend was how warm he felt. He didn't particularly know why Kevin was holding him like this, but it did feel nice.

The thought was so foreign that he looked genuinely surprised, biting his lip before his eyes, previously staring at pure space, focused on Kevin again. He was so comfortable, and so warm, so why should he not use this time for…healing purposes? Why not lie here for a little bit longer and just wait until he woke up? As he came to this conclusion his arms snaked their way around Kevin's waist (strictly for his own comfort, of course!), moving in closer to snuggle up to his chest. He took a deep shaky breath, closing his eyes and making himself relax once more. The young boy's heart fluttered as he lie there, trying to sort out his thoughts and fall asleep at the same time, not even sure if he should be getting ready for school or something of the sort.

Who cared anyway? He'd never thought such a thing before, but right now he didn't, under any circumstances want to move from this spot. A faint smile was present as his grip on the other tightened, pulling himself closer.

Little did he know that Kevin had been half awake as he was, listening for any movements, and found himself immensely grateful for doing so. His body was warm, and his heart was racing when he had felt Double D move closer. They stayed like that; both awake yet drifting off into their own dream-filled words, the scene undeniably sweet to anyone who would have stumbled upon it.

* * *

_One thing I must say is my beta was not present for this one so if it seems worse than usual sorry :/ I did it myself! Again, sorry for the wait! I know this chapter doesn't have much action (though to me it's so cute 3), don't worry! I'll get there. I really hoped you liked this one even if it's not too long :)_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns? _

_REVIEW_

_Oh and if you want something done to the team who hurt poor DD then review or even PM me with an idea ;) (rational ones please. I'm not gonna stab 'em)_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm in for Ohio for break, so I won't have access to a computer much probably :/_

_Fancy Kagome86: haha wow you didn't feel like signing in? I've felt like that before but I usually sign in anyway c8 You know that might not be a bad idea…I think I might use it ;)_

_

* * *

_

Kevin was the first one to wake up for the second time, letting out a soft yawn as his eyelids fluttered open to see Double D's soft expression of slumber, his lips parted to let out his breath. Kevin looked down and remembered how he had changed Double D out of his clothing while he slept, surprisingly, and then he had settled behind him. A wiggle of his fingers and the boy wondered how exactly his hands planted themselves around Double D's small waist, seeing that Double D was doing the same. The position was quite comfortable and he would have stayed like that, had not Double D's eyes opened right then.

Kevin held his breath, watching him get aware of his surrounding, look down, look up, then with a squeal detach himself from Kevin. "W-What was I…you…what?" He seemed at a loss as to what they were both doing like that, apparently not remembering the drowsy events from the first time he woke up. Kevin could not help but smile at his flustered, embarrassed expression. It was oddly heartwarming. One thing he noticed was that his eye looked better—now more of a yellowish color—but still wasn't as healed as he wished.

"I must have thought you were a pillow," he explained in embarrassment, not wishing to say he held pillows like that. Spooned them really. Double D brightened up at his words and nodded in exaggeration, wincing afterwards. It was then he remembered that he was hurt, his aching body telling him so. It hurt a lot less than yesterday though, so he was satisfied by that at least.

"Of course! I must have thought you were a pillow and you thought that as well." He looked satisfied and Kevin didn't say anything to argue about it, glad there was no _misunderstanding_. It was then that it dawned on Double D that he was in Kevin's house, not in his own, that his parents might be worrying, ect.

"Oh dear. Kevin! I'm at your house!" He received a blank, obvious look. "I wasn't at my own! I never went home, my parents must be worrying. I didn't even brush my teeth, nor finish any of my homework! What do I do?" he cried, looking around in a panic. He hopped off of the bed and ran to his bag, digging through it to get out his homework despite the protest his body gave. What time was anyway?

Kevin let out an irritated sigh and slid off of his bed, walking over to Double D. He grabbed his arm and pried the book for class out of his hands, throwing it back into his bag. He pulled the panicked boy into a hug, arms encircling him easily. Double D went rigid; his arms stopped mid-air as he was pressed into Kevin's shoulder. When his arms fell he relaxed, not wanting to be any tenser than he was from the day before. "K-Kevin?"

"Calm down Double Dweeb; it's only six. We're actually up pretty early. We have another hour until I usually get up," he chuckled fondly, hands resting right above his rear. Double D moved back and pressed his hands against Kevin's chest to push him away, clearly embarrassed. God they were acting like some romantic couple!

"I still need to finish my work," he whined, Kevin releasing him as he went into his bag again, much more calmly pulling out his things. "We haven't even worked on our project! We'll have to do most of it today, which is Friday* correct? It's due Monday." He pulled out his science book, getting out the papers he needed to fill out.

"You have the same assignment, correct? We can work on it together," Double D said cheerfully. With a groan, Kevin dropped down to his bag as well, grabbing out the supplies. Since they had the same class, why not? He needed a good grade in that class. For the next 45 minutes or so they worked on it, Double D doing most of the explaining.

(I figured we didn't need to talk about their homework much)

Now it was seven o'clock, both of them getting out of their pajamas. Double D insisted on taking a shower first, having spent the last fifteen minutes under a spray of water. Surprisingly, Kevin's parents were fine with Double D staying over. They understood the extent of his wounds and called his parents beforehand, saying that he was too preoccupied and exhausted to come home.

"You're a good friend of Kevin's. Please stay as long as you need," his mother had said after catching him coming out of the shower. His father said something much simpler.

"Kevin'll help you get some meat on those bones!" Ah, the love of parents.

Now he was in Kevin's room, getting some clothes from the other male. His hair was dripping wet, droplets of water running down his cheeks and the back of his neck. It was plastered to his face, lying straight and flat for once. Oddly enough his hair was down flat, actually quite becoming.

"Your hair looks fine now. Why do you wear a hat again?" Double D touched a wet lock, frowning.

"Once it dries it will stick up again. It's too short to stay down, and my hair is very wispy but thick so it's hard to tell." Kevin shrugged and got dressed in his clothes, Double D stuck with something old of his. A couple years back he had worn these tight fitting sports shirts with a pair of those skinny jeans, back when he wasn't such a jock. Double D put them on without much difficulty, squirming slightly in the pants. They didn't hurt, but they felt kind of constricting, like it would be impossible to bend his knees.

"Many thanks Kevin," a blush adorned his face as he said it and Kevin had to ignore the fact that he looked absolutely adorable in his clothing. Hopefully no one else would notice and hopefully he would get over this odd attraction for the boy. Certainly he was delusional! They both ate breakfast together, Double D simply having some fruit. He refused the idea of a 'hearty meal' as Kevin's mother put it, finishing long before Kevin.

"You go ahead. Remember our deal," Kevin said while eating, waving him off. Double D's expression fell a bit, hoping he would have forgotten. Why was his reputation such a big deal anyway? Despite his thoughts, the boy left without a complaint, thanking his parents as he made his way to school. He arrived quite early, about 20 minutes, hoping that Ed and Eddy would be fine on their own for another morning. At one point he saw a football player and avidly avoided any one of those he saw, hiding wherever he could.

The only real problem he had was that people noticed the look he had; the nice shirt and the jeans. He got compliments and odd looks alike, blushing up a storm. He really wished to not have attention drawn to himself, but that seemed impossible. At another point he saw Kevin walk into the school, more or less ignoring him besides a weak wave his way. A sigh and then classes started.

Skip to lunch~

Ed and Eddy pestered him with questions, asking where he was this morning and why he was wearing that kind of clothing. Eddy seemed especially suspicious, swearing he had seen it before. "N-No Eddy. My parents thought it might work for me, and I decided to try it out for the day," he explained nervously, getting a skeptical look. Ed merely looked amused, commented that Double D looked hot as a pepper, which made the boy flush to his ears.

Kevin was watching him as well, not even realizing I most of the time when his eyes followed Double D's petite behind as he walked around the room. Nazz often snapped him out of his dork-endued daze. "You're really out of it these days Kevin. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired," he admitted, focusing her instead of the boy who was currently walking out of the lunchroom. The bell rang, and it was time for their next period. Cheers!

As soon as Kevin entered the room he looked right at Double D, meeting the black hat-clad boy's eyes that had also looked up. Kevin gave a smirk and wave, leaving him with a fluttering heart as he walked over to his seat, turning to Nazz. Double D took a moment to collect himself, gripping at his shirt, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. The class went by fairly normal, the lesson no more exciting—besides to Double D—than the last one was. Kevin snuck glances at Double D often, seeing him wearing his clothes elating the more he thought about it.

After the school day was over was when the real excitement began. When everyone was getting ready to leave for the day, there was a ruckus coming from the football team's locker room, shouts and cries coming from there. Double D paid no attention to it and stuffed his things in his locker, mumbling what he had for homework to himself. He would certainly have much work to do at home, notes from his parents that would need completing. He would have to dust and vacuum and probably clean the bathroom.

When he had closed his locker he suddenly felt many pairs of eyes on him, turning to see most of the football team coming towards him. He pressed himself to the locker wall, feeling the sudden need to hyperventilate. Oh God what did they want with him now? The bruises on him began to throb just at the memory and he had barely muttered a word before he was slammed against the lockers again. _Not Like I was not already pressed against them, Neanderthals,_ the boy thought sarcastically.

"What did you do, punk?"

"Who do you think you are messing with?"

"Do you need another 'lesson'?"

They were all speaking at once and Double D stared wide-eyed at them, clueless as to what they were talking about. "W-What?" he stammered.

"Don't play dumb! We know you cut off the ends of our pants! You're going to pay," one snarled at him, carrying something in his hands. He held up the pants football players wore, but the rear end was cut off in a large messy square. Double D covered his mouth as a snicker escaped, the players going into frenzy. "You think this is funny?" One looked like he was about to punch Double D when a new figure appeared.

"Guys, do you really think he did it?" Kevin stood there, hands in his pockets, looking completely calm and unworried. The players looked up in surprise at their captain, then back at Double D. "I saw him this morning, at lunch, and our science class together. Besides, he would have to get the locker room key." Double D could have cried at this voice of reason if not for the grumbling football players who still surrounded him. The one who pushed him let him go, standing away from him begrudgingly.

"Who did it then? And why are you protecting this nerd?" one cried. Kevin shrugged as if he didn't care, his own torn pants in his hand.

"You guys already gave him a beating. I don't think he needs any more harassing," was the off-hand reply. It was then it dawned on Double D who did it. Kevin. And he was clever about it. He even did it to his own and since he was the captain, therefore he would have been able to get into the locker room…this morning perhaps? He kept his expression neutral as the guys left, grumbling and roaring about it and their unfair captain. Their coach was going to be livid. Good thing they didn't have practice that day.

When they were all gone Double D turned to a smirking red head, looking knowingly at Double D. "How did you do it?" he asked curiously, almost horrified. "_Why_ did you do it? I told you to leave it alone didn't I?" he was a little miffed that he would do that even though he just wanted it to lie down. Kevin snorted in response, crossing his arms.

"Who said you ordered me around? I can do what I want." Double D couldn't really argue and he sighed, knowing those players would somehow bring it all back to him. Kevin saw Nazz just then across the hall and smiled, waving to her. "Go to my place before me, I'll be there soon," he ordered, walking over to chat with Nazz. The third sigh since then and he shrugged, walking off. At school they weren't really companions, just something they _had_ to do. Double D found it harder and harder to not want to hang out with Kevin. Every time he was near him it was like he came alive, his pulse racing and his senses on alert. He had never felt such a thing except around Nazz, but even then—hold on one moment.

His own thoughts were interrupted as he realized something. Something huge, something monumental! He stood in the middle of the sidewalk towards Kevin's, stock still. Oh dear Lord, it was not true, was it? There was no way that Double D…felt for…Kevin. He began to shake, pressing one hand to his forehead. The bruises on him began to throb with revelation, his legs almost giving out under him. Oh, this was bad. This was terrible! With a quick step Double D practically ran for Kevin's house, ignoring the fact that he was going to that place despite what he had just realized. Double D would just ignore it, yes. They had a project to finish, and there was no time for these awkward feelings.

_Certainly I must be mistaken. It's nerves…yes, nerves,_ he thought to himself, slowing down as he came to Kevin's front door. There was no way he _liked_ Kevin.

* * *

When Kevin arrived at his home, the front door closing with a slam, Double D, who had been listening in intently for noise in the silent house, jumped. Kevin's parents had coincidentally left to go buy groceries, telling Double D to help himself to anything he needed. Double D couldn't make himself go and eat or explore, sitting on Kevin's bed for the last ten minutes or so. He had the supplies; the measuring tape, the rolled up poster board, stencils and colored pencils and such. He planned to leave all this hear and come back later, since it was Friday, but he was not so sure anymore.

Heavy footsteps came down the hallway and Double D gulped, nervous about the encounter as he removed his hat. By now he had convinced himself that he was just imagining it. Besides, Kevin was a boy. Boy's didn't fall in love, or go out with each other. Truthfully he knew this was a lie, but a boy in denial might think anything.

"Where are my parents?" asked Kevin nonchalantly, dropping his bag near his desk. Double D gulped, putting on a nervous smile.

"They went to get groceries."

"Hnn," was all Kevin said, looking at the open bag next to Double D, the supplies stuck halfway out and the boy brought them onto his lap, pulling them out.

"I brought out most of the supplies we would need when I stopped by my house so I could leave them here. Tomorrow is the weekend and I hope I can come over and keep working for some of it." With a timid voice he asked this, unsure. Kevin would certainly have better things to do than hang out with his secret friend. Besides, if people knew he was over would Kevin's reputation not be in jeopardy? Ah, but wait! Their project. The kids around the cul-de-sac would certainly know about that by now, or Kevin would have told his team who might have gossiped about him since _he_ was the one they found easiest to pick on.

With sorted thoughts, Double D began to move with a bit more vigor, pulling out things and putting them on the bed. "I'll probably just hang around outside or something. We can work out a time. After all those dor-your friends like to set up things usually, don't they?" Kevin glanced straight at Double D. It wasn't a question more so than fact. It was at this point that Double D looked away, feeling both protective and embarrassed for his friends.

"Yes, well I'll talk to them," he stated. Working with Eddy could be hard, but it wasn't impossible. So long as he didn't speak too fondly of Kevin or anything then it would be alright. "Now let us move onto measuring. I didn't get to this last time because of my hat..." he trailed off, touching his hatless head. It had previously been taken off because he knew Kevin would tear it off anyway.

With a smirk Kevin reached over and tousled his hair, the short feathering pieces curling around his fingers. It was at this point Double D was very conscious of their close proximity, a flush rising to his cheeks. "P-Please leave my hair alone Kevin. We need to work," was the protest, almost a whine. Being this close, along with his earlier confusing feelings, made a dizzy feeling take hold. Double D was glad when Kevin pulled away, throwing off his shirt like the last time. Well he wasn't glad about the shirt part….ok so maybe he was glad about that but he would never admit it.

A deep breath and he took out the tape, measuring first his bicep, wrapping it around the thick muscle. At first glance one might think Kevin was of average muscle weight, but when he flexed it grew as a large bump, absolutely no fat there. Saying Double D was impressed was an understatement. After finishing that one, he measured his other arm which was just a smidge bigger. Kevin must have been left-handed! Odd that he never noticed such a thing, being around him since their childhood years.

"You are very muscular," he commented brightly, one hand squeezing the large muscle. Double was envious, his own bony arm unable to compare to the slab of meat that was Kevin's bicep. A chuckle emerged from the red head above him, his eyes glittering with amusement at Double D's apparent envy and awe.

"I am on the football team you know. We actually work out," was his amused response, staring down at the now flustering boy.

"I-It's still a surprise because from a glance you don't seem as toned." The boy bowed his head, trying to qualm the quickening of his heart, how the blood seemed to rush through him at an alarming rate. It felt like a burst of energy whenever Kevin laughed at him like that.

"Glad you can appreciate my muscle capacity." Kevin's voice sounded odd, kind of quirky. Double D raised his head from his crouching position and blushed when he was met with the smoldering emerald gaze Kevin had. Why was he so conscious of him suddenly?

"P-Please move to the bed so I can measure your calves," Double D lightly commanded, waiting until he had plopped onto his bed to measure. Double D pulled up Kevin's pant leg on one side and wrapped the tape around it, noticing it was just as muscular—if not more so—as his biceps. He measured the thickest area, and once that was done he motioned for him to move his other leg. Both legs were now measured and were about the same, Double D figuring an average number to go by.

"Now shall I measure your thigh muscle? We probably do not need to measure more than the main muscles. Thighs, calves, biceps, and maybe even your triceps," Double D said as he reached forward. With a sudden realization he stared at his pants covering the area, wondering if he should just let him keep them on. They didn't need those off, did they? With a rapid heartbeat he motioned for him to lift his leg so he could reach under it.

"Leave your pants on if you will." With a rapidly racing pulse Double D measured his thigh as quickly as possible, the number flying into his brain before he moved onto the other thigh. Once both had been measured he breathed a shaky sigh of relief, looking up at Kevin. He had an odd look on his face, cheeks slightly flushed. In turn, this made Double D blush for an unknown reason as well.

"I…I suppose that will be all. Now…," he looked back at his bag, beginning to move himself away from Kevin's lower body. At the same time Kevin had moved further back onto his bed so he could lie on his back, their legs getting tangled. With a yelp Double D pitched forward. Now during this period he realized he was falling right for Kevin's crotch, so his arms flew out and pressed on either side of his waist, pulling himself up onto the bed since he would have falling onto his legs if not. He was propelled forward and was unable to stop himself as he fell hard against Kevin's chest.

The whole time this had been taking place Kevin was wide-eyed with shock, body rigid as he awaited Double D to crash into him. When it happened his arms immediately went to wrap around the boy, an 'oof' sound coming off of him since he hadn't hit him too lightly.

"O-oh dear, Kevin I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, hoisting himself to he was still parallel to him, his arms on either side of his shoulders. When his eyes met Kevin's he went rigid, staring at him in shock. Perhaps the reason was how close they were, how he was positioned quite awkwardly. His knee was close to his crotch between his legs, his other leg much more lax on the other side of his thigh. It was like a game of twister and Kevin was the mat. A furious blush spread across the male's face and he wanted to move away, but found that he couldn't.

Kevin was staring in equal shock, his arms lying uselessly by his sides. Both of their hearts were racing, the room completely silent. Double D didn't dare breath, his chest constricting as the need for air became apparent.

_What's with this atmosphere_? Kevin wondered to himself as both of them lie still. Then, slowly but surely, Kevin's hand reached up and brushed away a stray strand of hair that had been lying just above Double D's eyes. Because it was too short to tuck behind his ear he simply brushed his hair back in a long stroke, the other boy's arms going weak with the action. Holding himself up was getting harder and harder.

Kevin's hand traveled down from his forehead to his cheek, lighting stroking the soft skin there with his fingertips. Double D's eyes were wide and he went even stiffer if that was possible, his breath hitching in his throat. As soon as Kevin touched him his heart rate increased ten-fold, his cheeks coloring. Kevin's hand traveled down to Double D's chin, nimble fingers curling under it to raise it slightly.

_What is he doing? What does he expect me to do? How shall I react? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel as though I may pass out at any moment?_ These questions raced through Double D's mind as Kevin's hand withdrew, pulling Double D closer.

_Oh dear is he going to kiss me? Wait—no. Men don't kiss! Technically that is incorrect but—oh dear!_ He rambled in his mind, his head coming closer and closer to Kevin's. _Oh my Lord why is he going to kiss me? Why am I letting him do so? D-Do I really…feel romantically for him?_

The only thing that went through Kevin's mind was simply how much he suddenly wanted to kiss him. _When did I ever starting liking someone like Double D? _he wondered, his heartbeat fast-paced. The question flew from his mind when he noticed how apprehensive Double D looked, how the flush across his cheeks seemed more of antsy pleasure more than anything. With a small smirk he leaned up, bringing his free hand to the backside of Double D's head, bringing him down to meet his lips.

As soon as their lips touched Double D went rigid, eyes wide for a few moments before a strange sensation ran through him. He was _kissing_ Kevin. Better yet, Kevin was kissing him. His hairs stood on end and his mind went completely blank. All the boy could feel was a soft pair of lips pressed delicately against his. Double D's fingers twitched as he leaned down unconsciously, his eyes closing. Kevin took hold of his waist and flipped their positions, Double D under him as he continued to kiss him, refusing to break the contact, break the insanity spell that was surely upon them.

Double D didn't even pay attention to his bruises, didn't even notice if they hurt him. Neither did Kevin. His healing eye didn't dampen the affect that Double D's face had on him, nor was he thinking about it at the moment.

At one point Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, pulling him closer as Kevin kept his firm hold on the boy's waist. They didn't go any farther than simply press their lips together softly, sometimes harder if the adrenaline running through their veins rose. Sometimes one's lips would part slightly, the other following as small gusts of breath were shared between the two.

"Kevin…" Double D trailed off as he pulled away by only centimeters, not sure what exactly it was he was saying. He did not have to fear for long, because Kevin shushed him, pressing their lips together once more. Kevin was not exactly sure where this would lead, or even what this was, just that he definitely liked it. He really, really liked it. Double D was soft all over, like a pillow, and his small waist fit so well against Kevin's strong build.

Kevin pulled away finally, Double D's arms falling from around his neck easily, flopping next to him. He looked flushed, his cheeks on fire and his hair even messier than usual. Double D looked perfect for ravishing, and to take his eyes off of the extremely awkward thought he looked at his wall, noticing his Christmas calendar. That was right! Christmas was in a couple weeks. Double D could barely latch onto a thought and he was simply lying there, catching his breath as he stared at Kevin.

Kevin gave him a nice, solid kiss. The red head was getting it all in now because after tonight he was sure he would realize how absurd it would be to kiss another man. But those conflicting feelings could face him later.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

* * *

_Cliffhanger?_

_I know their punishment wasn't much, but I promise it'll get worse ;)_

_This chapter was extremely hard to write - I hope you like it! The ending took a really long time, haha. Was it too rushed? Does everything think I did well? Oh, and you if you have an idea of something the nerdy Double D might want for Christmas, leave it in a message or review! I really have no idea despite how long I've been writing his dialogue. A protractor, maybe ;)_

_*edit* From a review that gave me advice, it brings up something interesting. Do you all think they are too old for such 'scams' and in this high school setting they should have outgrown it? That may contradict something I possibly wrote in the past, but I want your opinion._

_*Dude…I can't even remember what day it was. That was complete blasphemy right there. The whole story I've not known what days it was, hah, except the first one pretty much. I'm terrible. I'll probably go back and change it later._


	10. Chapter 10

_You know I don't think I have said this but..._

**Disclaimer!-**_ I do not own it you fools._

_Hurray! Now this chapter took a really long time to write. I was busy and just in a slump :/ I hope that the vagueness at the end is alright ;) This was like a cute little filler (it's my shortest chapter .) for the weekend and the real drama will start next chapter. Oh but don't worry! Double D won't be hurt...physically._

_

* * *

_

Double D was honestly surprised when Kevin asked what he wanted for Christmas. Still in a daze, he stared at him blankly, blinking after some time. He had yet to realize that Christmas was actually coming in a couple weeks. Why was Kevin asking? Well….they had just kissed and by golly if that wasn't the best experience he'd ever had, he pondered, wondering how this had come about when Kevin gave him one of those looks again.

"Are you alright in there?" he asked, tapping on the top of his head. Double D stammered and covered his face with his hands. It was always embarrassing to be caught up in his thought.

"Why?" he asked from behind his hands. Kevin looked at him oddly, moving away to sit up. Why exactly did he want to give him a present? It just came into his mind and he acted on the thought. They_ had _kissed after all and that had to mean something! He obvious cared for him.

"Well...we did kiss, and I like you." Kevin was confused as to why he had kissed Double D, but nonetheless he blushed, rubbing the back of his head. Double D lifted himself up next to Kevin, staring at him in surprise. He liked him?

_Well duh he just kissed you! _Ah logic.

"I know it may sound odd, but I-like you too. I don't see why we would k-kiss otherwise. You have always had good looks—I thought (oh God his face was on fire)—and I've always been jealous of you-but don't think this is all based on an envious feeling! Of course I l-like you-I mean that is to say if you feel the same way. Not that it would change my mind if you didn't but-oh I'm going to be quiet now," Double D rambled, a furious blush adorning his cheeks.

How embarrassing.

Throughout his rambling Kevin could not help but smile. Double D was absolutely adorable, his eyes shifting from Kevin to his lap, moving his hands in nervous chatter. The red head took hold of Double D's chin and turned his head, bringing their lips together again. Double D went wide-eyed with surprise, but without realizing it he leaned into the kiss. After some time Kevin pulled away, staring into Double D's slightly glazed eyes. The boy had never been kissed before (besides that time with Eddy, but that was another story) and it was...wonderful.

"I think I get what you were saying. I don't know why, but I like you. I've never felt this way for anyone, especially a guy. That must mean something. I know this is probably late but...do you...want to go out with me?"

"I would enjoy that," Double D practically whispered, his cheeks turning a lovely red. Never in a thousand years did he expect someone like Kevin to ask him out. Never did he expect he might be gay! Oh well, he could question his sexuality on another date. Right now, he decided they should at least finish their project.

"You never did answer. What do you want?" Kevin asked, breaking the boy from his thoughts. In return, Double D stared at him blankly. With a raised eyebrow, Kevin pointed to his calendar. "Christmas? Presents?" Double D then perked up, remembering the earlier conversation.

"Oh! Well…I'm unsure. A-anything really. I do need a new calculator but..." The boy trailed off, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He really couldn't think of what he wanted, just that he wanted something from Kevin, something special. "A-anyway, we should finish the project. It's due Monday..." the boy trailed off. He grabbed the board and smiled nervously at Kevin, his heart pounding. He'd never felt such a feeling before. His body and mind seemed calm, but it was like his heart was beating at his ribcage savagely.

"Alright then let me see that," Kevin replied, reaching out. Double D nodded and held out the poster board, but instead Kevin took his hand, laying a soft kiss on his knuckles.

And he didn't think he could turn any darker.

Kevin merely smirked and then dropped his hand, grabbing some supplies out. "We can at least get the chart you made," he held up the item, "and glue that on. Then I guess we paste the rest and maybe tomorrow add some colors and that sort of stuff." He took out the glue and the chart, positioning around on the board to find a good spot for it. Double D watched with amusement as he attempted to stay on the bed (he was on the edge) and at the same time glue the paper on. The red head had successfully managed to get glue on his jeans and not the paper at all.

Double D began to giggle and he covered his mouth with one hand as Kevin maneuvered the big board around, trying to wipe off glue at the same time. As he failed at this task the Double D leaned back in a fit of laughter. He didn't know why it was so funny, but the situation just made him feel oddly giddy.

"Hey quit laughing!" Kevin sounded hurt. Double D landed on his back, covering his mouth as laughter invaded the room, the boy unable to stop himself.

"I-I'm s-haha-sorryy," he laughed, rolling over as he held his stomach with one and pressed the other onto his mouth. Kevin pouted and watched him for a moment before his expression change with an idea, a smirk coming onto his face. As Double D laughed he pounced onto him, rolling him over so he was facing the ceiling. Kevin pried his hands away and them pressed his elbow on either side of Double D's head, smiling down at him.

"Hey hey stop that now," he purred, leaning down to capture his lips, effectively stopping his laughter.

"Mm." Double D was too giddy to feel embarrassed or shocked, and he simply leaned his head up, smiling against his lips. His arms locked around Kevin's neck as the kiss deepened by itself, neither of them paying attention to the project anymore. "You're getting glue on my pants," Double D said against Kevin's lips, his gaze flickering down to the white smear. Kevin made a grunt-like noise and entangled his fingers into Double D's hair, tilting his head back as Kevin silenced him again.

Just as it was getting good, they heard a bang and then heavy footsteps echoed, both or them jumping away from each other. Double D grabbed the board and shakily began to glue the paper on just as his father burst in. "HONEY I'M HOME!" he practically screamed at them, grinning. Double D couldn't help but crack a smile and Kevin looked particularly aghast, his palm flying to his forehead.

"Dad..."

The rest of the night was spent actually getting a main gist of what they wanted on the project and if any special effects should be made on the computer. Double D decided on the simple title of Muscle Science, vamped up by Kevin's computer. Kevin wanted something cool, like flames or something, and Double D wanted something a lot less...out there.

"I believe we should make it more technical looking," Double D argued, pointing out how good it would look.

"Flames would definitely be cooler. Come on! How can you not think flames are awesome?" Kevin pleaded, giving him a glare. Double D crossed his arms and gave a look, but just then Kevin was called for dinner by his father.

"I should leave as well. My parents might be worried that I eat too much over here," Double D stated, getting up off of the bed. Kevin looked downcast at that and got up as well, walking him to the door after he grabbed his hat and his bag. It was sad that their new relationship would come to a standstill. Kevin would have liked a couple more hours, but that seemed impossible at this point. When they reached the door Double D looked reluctant to leave, glancing at Kevin every so often.

"Well I suppose this is...goodbye for now." Kevin frowned and looked behind him before he moved to block his parent's view of them, turning to one questioning Double D. When his hands rested on the other's shoulders and he leaned down, it hit him. Double D met him halfway, the kiss a quick but passionate one. Now that he was leaving Double D wondered how he was going to survive without Kevin. When he was with him his heart was turned inside out and his head spun, but it was all a very good feeling.

With a tender smile Double D opened the door and left, his heart racing for his new...boyfriend (he couldn't even think it without blushing).

* * *

Christmas was still a couple weeks a way, but that didn't stop the cull-de-sac from celebrating early. Before long decorations were being set up and people were singing carols on their way around the blocks. That weekend Double D had come over once more on Sunday, (Saturday spent hanging out with his friends. He felt bad for leaving out a lot) and half of that time he was spending it just talking (and kissing) with Kevin. The project was going well as the two glued on the words with cool flames on them. Kevin won.

"Now doesn't that look awesome?" He grinned at Double D, holding it up. Said boy gave him a look; an eyebrow raised in question, eyes trained on the other's. Kevin found that this look fascinated him because this was one of the few times that Double D would meet his eyes. Double D was easily embarrassed often times and refused to Kevin in the eye, annoying the other to no end sometimes. He loved to look into Double D's eyes because he could see all the emotions that played across them and if Double D noticed his gaze he would blush. A fiery red color would crawl up his cheeks as he bit his lip, making his lips also turn red. Kevin couldn't help but at these times reach over and take hold of the boy for an endearing kiss.

Right at this moment Kevin found it hard to resist pulling Double D over as he inspected the letters, delicate fingers tracing over each letter.

"Indeed it does seem cool when it's something you have done."

Double D gave him a particularly bright smile and Kevin's heartbeat skipped, that smile brightening his features until they looked heavenly. With a squeak Double D was pulled into Kevin's lap, the other wrapping his arms lovingly around him. Double D gripped the fabric of his shirt and buried his head against his firm chest, feeling the other's heart beat at a rapid pace.

"W-what about your parents?"

His parents often came in to check on them randomly which seemed to annoy Kevin most of the time. They didn't seem to suspect them of doing anything, they just like to check up on their only son and his friend. One time or another they had almost been caught, just pulling away from a kiss when their parents barged in. The two boys tore themselves away from each other, panting, slightly out of breath and surprised. Luckily his dad had been preoccupied checking out their poster, claiming it was very "cool".

"They're probably cooking something since it is almost lunch time."

Kevin was the master of making excuses to make time to kiss his boyfriend, Double D's face heating up when their lips met. The kiss was much like the others; slow and soft, but more urgent as they grew comfortable with each other. Double D was seated on Kevin's lap, his hands traveling up the expanse of his chest before they rested on his shoulders. Usually after a minute or so they would break away from each other, catch their breath, but something different happened this time. Instead of pulling away Kevin parted his lips and nibbled onto Double D's lower lip, sliding his tongue across it. Double D opened his mouth in surprise, allowing Kevin to run his tongue across the underside of his lip, pushing inside his mouth.

Double D's eyes shot open, his mind going blank for a couple of moments. _His tongue is in my mouth! _Double D had never been a very experienced kisser...at all, and this made him both nervous and excited at the same time. Kevin took his time in coaxing him, his warm wet muscle mapping out the inside Double D's mouth. He ran his tongue over the roof of Double D's mouth, earning a shiver and from the boy.

Tentatively Double D joined him, pushing his tongue out to meet Kevin's. Now it was Kevin's turn to shiver. This was actually his first time even trying this sort of thing with anyone so he was new at it as well, but he didn't find it as weird as he thought. Doing it with Double D seemed so natural, so comfortable that he didn't have to try too hard or too little. It was just perfect. Double D would have agreed, but he had never kissed anyone so this was nerve wracking. His paranoid thoughts including wondering if Kevin wouldn't like him if he were a bad kisser, if he did it wrong, if he was too slobbery, etcetera.

Kevin could feel how tense the other was and he pushed him back until he was laying on his back, the kiss deepening as Kevin plunged his tongue in further. Double D felt his heart flutter and actually relaxed, letting himself fall into the kiss, his tongue often brushing against Kevin's. At one point Kevin brushed a sensitive spot in Double D's mouth and the boy moaned, his throat vibrating. Then Double D realized he had just made a sound that he'd never made before, tearing himself away from Kevin.

"W-what was that?"

Double D covered his mouth in case it betrayed him further, making that noise again. Kevin pouted, pulling him close again. The expression he'd had was undeniably sexy and though his current one was cute, there was no denying he liked seeing Double D unravel. His eyes had been half-hooded and his lips glistened with shared saliva. Perfect for ravishing, not that Kevin would do such a thing (yet).

"That's what we call a moan silly," Kevin responded to the earlier question, giving him a peck on the lips. Double D looked at him in shock. He knew what a moan was, and what it meant. If anything his face darkened in color, his hands covering his cheeks.

"N-no there's no way...I wouldn't make that...," but he couldn't deny it and covered his face in shame, burning up. Never had he expected to ever kiss with Kevin, nor did he expect to french kiss and get so lost in the feeling that he...It was mortifying for Double D because he had always been the innocent one, the one who didn't even know what kissing was like. Kevin didn't see what the big deal was, but Double D seemed so wrought that he had to console the boy.

"It's a natural thing when you find pleasure. How about that project? I would moan if I saw that for the first time."

Double D cracked his fingers apart and couldn't help but grin, finally removing his hands after a moment of thought.

"A-alright." Kevin leaned over and gave him a kiss, unable to keep from smiling. He was just so cute sometimes.

* * *

_Woo! Doesn't seem like one of my best to me...:/ but I hope YOU GUYS liked it!_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns?_

_Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ohmigod I'm sooo~ sorry readers! It's been so long! I've been so lazy(and had work too!). I finally did it though, so enjoy this chapter if it pleases you! This is a big one because it's the turn in the relationship. This was a whopper to put together, so please review and tell me how bad or good it is! Thank you for sticking with me through the wait if you're still reading :)_

**Dislaimer**_: I OWN NOTHING!_

* * *

The next two weeks were probably the best Double D had ever had.

The first thing that happened was a stimulating conversation in which some grounds were broken and new ones were set. First off Double D believed it was unfair that he had to completely be ignored by Kevin and vice versa. He wanted to be able to talk to his boyfriend while in school. Kevin agreed with him the more he thought about it.

"Alright how about this: at school we can be friends. We'll just say that the project brought us together, which is true." Double D smiled in relief and nodded eagerly, brushing his hair back with one hand. Idiotic strands.

"Our relationship then...I don't suppose you want to have that in the open," Double D stated with a raised brow. Being Double D's friend was one thing, but openly showing he was willing to date another male? Kevin winced just thinking about it.

"Definitely not."

Double D gave a shrug, relenting that acceptance for that category was least likely. He did wonder though if they would ever truly show their relationship one day...

Aside from that conversation, their project that they spent so much time together on actually went quite well. Initially Double D had been very nervous to present with his partner, but once the nervous feeling melted away, he felt giddy inside instead. It was a success and both of them were at ease with each other, surprising the class as a whole.

It was so well off that their teacher even stopped them before class ended.

"You two did very well today! Twice-no three times as good as the last time I saw you. I'm to guess you fixed any problems between the two of you?" she half-questioned with a smile. Double D nodded shyly and they moved on their way to their classes, giving each other a smile before bidding goodbye.

The other kids in the cul-de-sac were quite surprised by the whole thing as well. Monday the two of them had walked to school together, their hands intertwined between their bodies. Once they were close to the building they broke apart, preparing to act only as friends would.

For Double D this was actually much harder than he thought it would be. He had expected for the two of them to act as if nothing happened, to act like they were merely on better terms, but surprisingly he almost forget a few times. The time they met at the water fountain Double D had given Kevin a goofy smile and was about to lean in for a kiss (he had yet to see Kevin since that morning and was missing him desperately), and then Nazz came up and with a shock he remembered where he was, turning away in embarrassment.

Not just kisses, but the general way they acted towards each other. The smiles were just a little too endearing, the stares just a little too loving. Sometimes it seemed as if they had gone into their own little fantasy world and someone around them would have to break them out of it. This was what happened over the first week, probably the most torturous. The second week was a lot less troubling than the first one. Over the weekend they spent less time with each other simply for the sake of getting used to being apart. Everything would go smoothly and then something was bound to happen sooner or later. So, to stop any such thing, they paid much more attention to their actions and what it might mean.

During that weekend Eddy and Ed confronted Double D on his friendship.

Double D already knew it was a bad idea, but he was going to show his relationship to Eddy (hopefully) sooner or later, so the best plan of action was to face him head on.

So far, he had received a lecture on the benefits of being Eddy's friend and betrayal and 'oh why would you do something like that? You're plotting to get my money aren't you! With that bastard Kevin...' Double D lost his attention at moments, simple letting his mind wander to the bigger areas of his brain, thoughts occupying his time. Occasionally Eddy would notice his lack of attention and snap his fingers in front of Double D's face, once more ranting. It was good to let Eddy let it out.

"And you!" Eddy yelled at Ed, pointing a finger towards him. Ed was currently rolling on the ground like a log, having found listening to Eddy vent his feelings none too enjoyable. Double D couldn't agree more.

"Stop being such an idiot!"

"Eddy," Double D scolded half-heartedly, shaking his head. "You know that's impossible. Besides, your logic is flawed in many ways. First of all, Kevin never speaks of you two. Second, he knows you are my friends and as such when he talks of you it's only with the best intentions."

It was mostly truth, because Kevin never did talk wrong of them, but he usually avoided talking about them completely.

"Traitor! You're only saying that because you want me to let my guard down!"

It was really useless to argue with him and Double D just shook his head, sighing. Eddy grabbed a hold of Ed and gave him a look that could kill, walking off.

Double D wasn't really lonely or down from the conversation-far from it. He knew Eddy would come around; it was simply a matter of time. He needed some time to cool off, learn that Double D didn't actually betray him, and then all would be well.

By the end of the second week Eddy had stopped giving him dirty looks, actually looking like he might want to talk with him about it. Double D was overjoyed, but he didn't push it just yet. Ed still spoke to Double D like they were good friends, just usually when Kevin wasn't around (he was their bully after all) and Double D was glad for that.

That week, just having a peaceful time with Kevin and getting his friends to accept him as part of Double D's inner circle (not so much the other way around. As far as Kevin cared, he only _cared_ for Double D), was something that brought him joy. He didn't think his life could get much better! Christmas was just about a week away and the only thing that worried Double D was getting something for Kevin. Eddy loved old records, and Ed liked anything that had to do with buttered toast or comic books.

Both of them were taken care of, but Double D was very unsure about Kevin. What did he like?

Sure, they were dating, but Double D realized how little he knew of him when he thought about it. He knew a lot of things he liked, but what did he really want from him? Something personal? Something useful?

Double D was pondering this that Friday as he stood by his locker, waiting for Kevin.

Kevin came up behind him, his arms circling the other to wrap him in a firm grip. Double D gave a yelp, twisting himself around frantically. That is, until he realized it was Kevin. The boy immediately fell still in his arms and smiled shyly, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. Kevin smirked and dipped down for a loving kiss, their breaths mingling when Kevin pulled away sometime later.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Double D blurted out breathlessly, cursing himself for the little tact he established there. Kevin looked surprised and paused his actions, staring off into space-most likely in thought.

"I can't say...there are a lot of things. A new wrench for my bike...a new hat (it was getting a bit old)...and money is always good." He grinned at Double D and released him, satisfied as long as their hands were intertwined. Double D fought back a blush and nodded his head, still thinking about what he should get him. He wanted to get him something personal, something Kevin wouldn't expect.

* * *

Double D came home that night thinking about Christmas some more, his thoughts leading to the conclusion that he would need to go shopping, or browsing at least to find a gift. Would Kevin like to accompany him? The thought of going on what might be called a "date" actually made his cheeks grow red and his heart begin to beat. Having a crush on someone was very...odd. It was an interesting experience.

Double D moved up the stairs and began his homework, scribbling down the answers quickly an somewhat uneasily. His mind kept traveling back to Kevin. Would he be happy? Would he accept? Would they hide their relationship? The thoughts spun around in his mind and he bit his lip, after some time realizing he could not concentrate until he knew.

He went down the stairs to the home phone and picked it up, preparing to dial Kevin's number. Before he did, a feeling akin to an electric shock once again washed over him. It was the first time that he would be calling Kevin's home number. He knew the number because his parents kept a log of all the numbers of every house in case something was needed, but he'd never used it until now. With a sudden nervousness Double D dialed his number and waited as it rung, a click following.

"Hello?" Came a cheerful, upbeat voice. Kevin's mother most likely.

"H-hello," his voice was shaky and he cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. "This is Eddward. May I speak with Kevin?"

"Oh Eddward! Of course, let me go find him..."

He heard a pause and then nothing, muffled noises before the phone was picked up again, someone's breath coursing through it.

"Hello?" Just hearing Kevin's voice made his heart skip a beat, his cheeks flushing.

"Hello Kevin," he started lamely, clearing his throat again. "I just wanted to inform you that...tomorrow I will...being going out to the mall. Would you like to- I was wondering if you- will you like to accompany me?"

_Oh, that was very smooth, very professional,_ he told himself. There was silence on the other end, the only sound being the hum his phone made when no one was speaking. Double D 's fingers drummed on the edge of the phone and he was about to speak when Kevin finally did.

"That'd be alright. I just asked my mom-" he didn't sound too happy about having to ask for permission, "-and she said yes. Well, see you tomorrow then?" Double D swore he could hear Kevin smile and he nodded his head automatically, embarrassed when he realized he couldn't see him.

"That will be splendid! When should we meet?"

"Ah, how about noon? I'll meet you at the mall-the food court-and we can go from there?"

It was a tentative question and Double D wondered if he actually was nervous about the ordeal, pegging it as a...date?

"That will be swell as well!" (He had such a way with words) He heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Ok. It's a date."

Double D dropped the phone at his words, shocked as he scrambling to pick it back up. Just hearing those words uttered from his boyfriend's mouth made him blush.

"Very well. Goodbye, Kevin." He hung up the phone with a swiftly beating heart. Kevin's words echoed and Double D wondered if Kevin felt the same apprehension that he felt. Oh-he was looking forward to it, just that he was also nervous about the outcome of being in _public_.

* * *

Before the black-hat clad boy knew it, he was waiting at the food court, disgusted by the smells of greasy food and atrocious way people ate, but holding out if only to see Kevin. Truthfully he was excited. Ever since he had hung up the phone he found himself looking forward to it, anxious for tomorrow to come. Of course he was apprehensive, but it did seem like a good chance to finally find something for Kevin-if only getting an idea of what he could get.

The boy's eyes scanned the crowd every couple of seconds, his heart jumping to his throat whenever he thought he saw Kevin. When he finally _did _see him he broke into a smile, walking forward quickly to meet the other male. Double D opened his mouth to greet Kevin when he noticed that he was not alone.

Nazz was with him. Trying not to frown, he gave Kevin a curious glance, feeling a little bit hurt that he would bring her along for their "date". Kevin gave him an apologetic look, turning to fix his gaze on Nazz.

"Greetings, Nazz."

"I found Nazz wandering the mall on my way here and thought it might be nice if she came along."

Kevin smiled almost sweetly and Double D held back a huff, disappointed. He really had been forward to being with him! He had to give it to him though for thinking that through. Act like if wasn't that important and people would never guess they were more than two friends going out on the weekend. Just thinking like that had him feeling uneasy.

"Sorry if I'm intruding Double D." Nazz smiled sweetly and Double D shook his head wildly, unable to keep from being flustered around the pretty girl.

"N-no problem at all! Shall we head out?" he asked them both, wanting to get ahead and get this over with. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

It wasn't that bad, was what he told himself, trudging behind the other two. He was at the beginning right next to Kevin, but as time went on it was hard for the three to walk in a line down the isle ways of the mall, Double D opting to go further back.

He was beginning to regret this decision.

Kevin and Nazz were chatting and laughing, acting very much the part of the perfect couple, at least in other people's eyes. They fit so well together, even to Double D's eyes. Jealousy and even a bit of frustration entered his heart, making him seem to be sulking behind them.

Kevin looked back often, never forgetting he was there, and it was easy to notice he didn't look very happy. Kevin lagged somewhat back and stood next to Double D, pressing his hands halfway over Double D's.

"What's up?"

Double D looked at Kevin uneasily, surprised his feelings were so easily observed. He stared at the caring, attentive expression Kevin had on and knew that his worries were probably silly and just stress. Stress he was taking out on his thoughts on their relationship. He was having doubts, he was jealous, he was feeling down. It was completely normal.

"Nothing," he replied with an attempt at a bright smile. "Just thinking about-" he groped for some information-"my parents." Oh dear why did he have to go with that? He wasn't really thinking about it when he said it, but giving it some thought, he _was _worried about their relationship. What about Christmas with his parents? Somehow, it didn't seem to hit him until then that he might not even have one. They were always away, always off on another trip for business that they left Double D alone. Or, they just didn't come home, so wrapped up in their own work.

Just thinking all this had Double D even more down, a heavy weight settling on his shoulders. Taking a cleansing breath, he tried to calm himself. So maybe Kevin seemed to have a better time with Nazz than Double D. So what if they looked every part of the happy couple besides holding hands? So what if Double D was forced to keep everything he felt-a secret-bottled up inside himself. So. What?

A sympathetic light took Kevin's eyes. "Oh. Well we can talk about it later, if you want." He seemed embarrassed, not liking the idea of talking about his parents.

One thing Double D could gloat about was the amount of expression he witnessed. With other people he was guarded, he was the normal jock-who-takes-nothing-from-nobody, but around Double D he seemed vulnerable somehow. He let his emotions show, all of them. Worry, happiness, and-Double D flushed thinking about it-lust.

Sucking in air through his teeth, he moved forward, hell bent on finding Kevin at least one gift.

They moved store to store, Nazz gushing over one thing or another, usually asking their opinion before moving onto something else. Kevin usually paid attention, scowling or smiling at something, while Double D was focused solely on Kevin, on what he liked. He was still clueless, because he wanted something special for him. _Special_ didn't mean a football or some nice shoes. Something that would make him feel like he cared.

It seemed fruitless though. The wiry boy searched and searched, not even realizing how Kevin often asked how he liked things, trying to find the _right gift_.

As his eyes landed on something, he thought he may have found it. In front of him was a painting. Actually, a _stall_ of paintings. There was many different types, he noticed right away, and many of them were completely different. There were fields of flowers, sunsets, under-water scenes, and the one his eyes were on was the war painting.

Now, Double D wasn't the war type, but something about this painting had chills running up and down his spine. Getting a closer look, the first thing you saw had to be the people, of course. Men in uniform, looking intense and staring off at the battle that raged. The expressions on their faces were detailed down to the drops of sweat of their foreheads. He was amazing, because not only that, but the skyline was spectacular. It was as if, from the line of ground, colors bloomed from no where. The sun was peeking up from the ground still, and surrounding it were hues of orange and yellow, spreading out until it became mixtures of blue and purple, the sky swirling with life, contrasting against the battle below.

He was entranced and shuddered, feeling as if he were watching an actual battle.

Now, he may have wondered how Kevin would like this, but all he wondered was how could he not? It was spectacular, and had that violence to it that might make him appreciate it. He liked violence...right?

"You like that, huh?" Kevin was suddenly behind him, jarring him from his thoughts with a touch to his shoulder. Double D grew flustered and babbled out a couple words. He couldn't let Kevin know it was for him, so he simply gave up, nodding. Nazz looked at it curious, but then curled her lip somewhat.

"Too bloody," was her comment. Double D was secretly pleased she didn't like it. Oh dear...he had become a green monster. He was jealous, and hated the feeling. Glancing at Kevin, he noted he seemed very interested in the painting. Double D could come back another time for it because there was a couple copies still.

"Shall we go?" Double D suggested. Nazz nodded but Kevin was looking at something else, waving them ahead.

"Just a sec. Wait by the food-court."

They had been waiting about five to ten minutes before Kevin showed up, carrying a bag. Both Double D and Nazz asked what was inside, but he wouldn't relent, saying it was a gift for someone. It was wrapped up in so many things Double D couldn't tell if it was actually large or small. He gave up wondering soon enough, content to finish the day on a good note.

They walked to the mall's exit and Double D was actually chatting naturally with Nazz. He was amazing himself even, not babbling more than once. Double D thought that the day might start getting better, until he saw _them_. It was the football team, or at least some of the team, "hanging out" most likely. Kevin immediately froze, but Double D and Nazz just look shocked. Somewhere, deep in Double D's mind he hoped they wouldn't notice them, and would walk by, but somehow he figured that was impossible when their eyes met.

The football players all froze and looked at each other before grinning and sauntering over to meet them. "Well if it isn't Kev and his pack," one teased, grinning from ear to ear. Kevin snorted but laughed along. At least he maintained somewhat of a good relationship with them.

"You guys on a date?" He teased Double D and Kevin.

"No stupid! Kev's obviously on a date with Nazz!"

"Pfft, then why is the nerd with them?"

"Obviously so no one will know their secret!"

The conversation had taken a weird turn and even Kevin looked disturbed, giving Nazz a helpless look, one she mirrored. Double D bit his lip, wishing to speak up and say Kevin was _his_ date, that _Nazz_ was the third wheel. Of course, this course of action was improbable and he watched as the footballers congratulated Kevin on his "date", Double D was simmering underneath his skin. Really! Could they not see that Double D had every right to be here as they did?

By the time that was over, Double D had heard enough about Kevin and Nazz that he never wanted to see them together another time! What a wistful thought it was.

Immediately he regretted thinking a terrible thing, letting himself sulk all the way home.

* * *

They had dropped off Nazz some time ago and now Kevin was leading Double D to his home in the frigid weather. Even Kevin, who was the typical male it seemed, noticed how down it looked.

"Look...back there with Nazz and the guys, they didn't mean it," he assured. Double D gave it to him that he at least knew what was wrong.

"It's not...just that." Kevin looked at him expectantly. "Everyone is constantly raving on the basis of you and Nazz being an item!" he burst out with, pouting soon after. He hadn't meant to say that in that way, but it was out now. Kevin looked slightly amused, though he seemed to show seriously thought.

"Double D," the boy's heart beat faster. He had rarely heard his nickname used by Kevin, "you should know by now that me and Nazz are not...anything."

"Nazz and I," Double D corrected. Kevin gave him a withering look and he blushed.

"The point is, _you_ are the one I'm dating. No matter what people want. I know it's difficult, but it will be some time before we will ever be...us," he finished. He meant it would be a long time before they would "come out." Double D found the comforting, but nothing was as comforting as Kevin pressing his lips softly onto Double D's. They shared a slow, gentle kiss before Kevin broke away, bidding the other a soft goodbye into his ear. With flushed cheeks, Double D bid him good day as well, wondering when he would see him again.

* * *

It was around dinner time for Double D by now, and yet he was still in that daze. His homework lay in front of him, only half finished as he daydreamed about his knight in shining armor. The only thing that would break these thoughts would be remembering that he had to watch Kevin get doted on by most of the population, especially about his relationship with Nazz. Ah, well best to think about such things in the morning, eh? First he needed to go ready himself a small dinner and then get ready for bed.

O n c e A g a i n I t ' s M o n d a y*

Double D's had been quite uneventful actually. Seeing Kevin had been impossible throughout the day, seeing as everything seemed to get into his way. First; he had woken up late. Almost noon at that! The boy had rushed through everything he was doing, barely having the time to say hello to his parents who_insisted_ on eating breakfast with their only son for once. After that, he had to rush to the mall because he wanted to get that painting before the store sold out (somehow he doubted this, but you could never be too careful). Finally, when that was all done he still had all the chores his parents had prepared just for him.

At dinner, his parents spoke of actually spending Christmas with Eddward, gushing on how wonderful it would be. "Just like old times!" His father concluded. Double D gave them shaky smile at the time, not sure how to react He was glad, in a way. He loved his parents, but lately he know not how to act around them because he felt like he didn't know them anymore. Even today, on a Monday he was unsure what he should be thinking. He was really just looking forward to seeing Kevin.

When he arrived at school there seemed to be an odd air around him, voices rising and falling in harsh whispers. No one seemed to be yelling in the usual way, and when Double D walked by a hush would come over students, eyes flickering to him until they realized he was no threat, continuing with their conversation. With a raised brow, Double D made his way to where he saw Kevin, talking to Nazz by the water fountain. Bubbles of excitement wrought havoc on his insides and he hurried his pace.

"Kevin, good morning," the boy breathed, meeting the other's eyes. Kevin smiled and turned to him, Nazz bidding him goodbye. She seemed preoccupied by something in her thoughts.

"Why are all the students acting so odd?" Double D asked when she was gone. He was curious, and nothing more, until Kevin gave him an uneasy look. His body went cold, as if someone dumped ice on him. Did it have something to do with them? Did someone find out from the mall? He was certainly over-thinking it he knew.

"Well," he seemed hesitant to answer, "yesterday at the mall, after meeting those guys apparently they started talking."

"Oh dear."

"They have it spread that Nazz and I (looks like Double D rubbed off on him) are planning on dating." He was rubbing the back of his head in unease, fingers digging into his scalp. Double D frowned and tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, well then have you set them on the straight path?" Kevin again looked uneasy and Double D's heart began to flutter, beating against his rib cage. Why didn't he just say that he told everyone it wasn't true? Why didn't he just _admit_ that he was dating someone else.

"I...well I thought it would be better if we sort of ignored them. So no one would be suspicious of us, just sort of go with it."

Go with it? Double D sucked in a gust of air, hands nervously fluttering to his neckline. "You mean to say you want to say you are dating Nazz?" Double D's voice was oddly calm despite how on the inside he was a torrent of emotions. Kevin looked alarmed and shook his head, laying his hand on the other's shoulder.

"No, no! I just meant that we let them think what they want."

Double D was beginning to get angry with Kevin, frustrated he was even suggesting letting them think it was true. Was it not truth that Kevin was dating Double D, another _male_? Was he really so ashamed he needed to hide what was going on? His arms tightened around himself, trying to glare at Kevin.

"You mean let them believe that you are normal, and dating a normal girl, so that no one will realize that you are actually in a relationship with me?"

His voice was rising somewhat, but he didn't care. He was angry with Kevin, furious because he believed that this was better than just coming out. Perhaps, in a way, it was. But to Double D, this was just torture. He was like Kevin's toy, used only when he wanted and controlling him from the side lines. The boy was pleased to see Kevin squirm under his gaze, looking conflicted. He wasn't denying his statement, which had Double D even more furious with him.

"So it's true then." His voice came out cold, heartless. "You would rather be dating Nazz than come out with the truth about me."

Kevin looked like he was about to crack under all the pressure, glancing at the people around them before looking at Double D. When their eyes met his expression changed and it seemed to suddenly snap.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" His voice wasn't too loud, but a few heads did turn his way. He was glaring at Double D, who glaring just as hard back at him.

"Oh, so you think I have it easy? Watching you from afar play with all your mates, until you decide you want to have me when _no one is looking_!"

Now people were gathering around to watch, confused and curious about what was going on. Honestly, Double D didn't care.

"You have no idea what it's like! Playing with other people? I have a reputation that I need to uphold! I have people who look up to me. I can't just abandon them for a silly romance!"

That was probably the wrong thing to say, because Double D took a step back as if he was slapped. He looked mortified, and then his expression hardened. Kevin immediately felt terrible about what he said, because of course he liked Double D. He wasn't a silly romance, but the deed was already done. Double D's expression was of a wounded animal, barely keeping back the torrent of emotions. He bit his lip, most likely biting back a comment about the two of them. Then he realized, with a glance, how many people had gathered. _Oh dear...what a spectacle. I never meant_...One final look at Kevin to see if maybe he changed his mind, and Double D shot him an furious glance at what he saw, taking off in the other direction.

* * *

NNNNG CLIFFHANGER~

_I've gone over this a thousand times in my head and it took a while to finally come to a solution. Any input? I can still change things at this point. If you thought the gift was totally lame I can change it! I really couldn't think of anything._

_*I decided that talking about his Sunday may be a bit boring. I would summarize it, of course, but I needed to get to the next part._

_Comments? Questions? Concerns? _

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello faithful readers :3 Indeed I have not given up! I just wasn't into finishing it up, until I realized how long it had been. Just about a month! Well here I am, back and with another chapter :D If you haven't realized, I usually abuse emoticons like there's no tomorrow Cx. We're working on it._

_...Anyway!_

_So, you've all shown that you still love me, though there is sympathy for Double D here. Don't worry, this chapter solves it! Of course, I expect a final couple chapters after this possible...at least one more C:. This one is a lot of time-skips and sort of changing between the main viewpoint, and if it's confusing I can put a 'Double D POV' and 'Kevin POV' if you want._

_**Chris**__: I would have loved to reply to your review ): sign in~ I understand though w my own email is soo~ long. You were my inspiration to finish this :3 Your review just made me all fuzzy~_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__IGNORE ME (no ownership)_

* * *

If Double D thought the rest of the day would go by without any more conflict, well then he would be wrong. He had completely forgotten that the two of them shared their science period, and realized it quickly. Seeing Kevin had a fresh wave of anguish and pain running through him, gloating inwardly that Kevin didn't look so happy either.

Sitting in his seat awkwardly, the period was tense. They didn't speak, nor look at each other throughout the whole thing. Their gorgeous teacher noticed soon enough, having latched onto the two young lovers for one reason or another. After class she confronted them.

"Boys," she started, hazelnut eyes flickering between the two, "Is there something wrong?"

Kevin's lips tightened and his fists curled and uncurled, both of them silent for the moment. Jacky* crossed her arms over her bosom, raising an eyebrow. That signaled that she wasn't going to leave them alone until they confessed what was bothering them. "I have time," she confirmed.

Double D looked meekly at the ground, not wishing to be near this boy anymore than he already had to, goosebumps rising on his arm from just being so near. There was no doubt his feelings had not dissipated, but that didn't mean he couldn't be mad at him. Kevin felt equally torn, but he kept most of it inside, defiantly staring at anything but Double D. Jacky looked at both of them and sighed, hopping off of her perch on her desk.

"Boys...I'm trying to understand here. You two seemed like such good friends, and now suddenly it's as if you can't stand each other. What happened?"

Double D peered up gradually at her, nervously sliding his tongue between his two front teeth. It had been some time since he'd done that, so busy being nervous that he forgot to be nervous. That sentence didn't even make sense in his own mind, and he chose not to dwell on it.

"You see Mrs. Jackson("Jacky, please.")...Kevin and I...well had a disagreement. We're still working things out right now and it would certainly make it easier if you left it as it is thank you for your time goodbye!" The worst run-on sentence he'd uttered was over and he scrambled away, not able to stand another second with the other boy.

Jacky looked shocked, pure and simple. Double D didn't usually have outbursts, and she was struck for a moment, letting Kevin leave without so much as a 'goodbye'.

* * *

Agonizing. That was how Double D would describe the next couple of days. It wasn't the rumors that began, or the way he had to see Kevin every single day-whether that be good or bad-or the way he couldn't talk to him for fear of making things worse. What really hurt was seeing him with Nazz. Despite having that fight over the subject of the girl, it wounded him deeply to see the other so casual and seemingly content around her. He longed to wrap his arms around Kevin, to apologize and start over.

Then he would remember his words and become angry all over again. It was a continuous cycle, one that left him exhausted by the end of it.

Kevin, on his end, was not having an easy time with it either, much as Double D thought. Despite looking as calm as he did, his insides held waves of his emotions. At times he wanted to cry, to scream, to shout out at the world. Why did they have to be so cruel? Why did he have to fall in love with another boy?

He momentarily froze as he'd thought the words. Did he really...love Double D? After so little time, after all they had gone through, was it possible that he was in love with the other? Touching his lips, he was momentarily distracted, missing the way Double D pressed shyly against him, bringing out a primal urge he'd never known until then.

Kevin groaned.

It seemed as if every waking moment was spent thinking of the nerd and the way he had looked at him when he said what he did. God, did he feel like a douche. Not to mention that being in his science class also made it so he _had_ to see the other at least once a day. Each day he looked more and more stricken, the air around them almost tangible.

With each passing day, Kevin was falling deeper and deeper into despair. Was there any way he could salvage this? It never crossed his mind to talk to the other, because it seemed silly. Would he even listen to him? He didn't feel like finding out. So usually he hung out with Nazz and the team, trying to forget about the boy, even if for a little while.

Yet...he still had his Christmas gift. Back to that weekend, he remembered buying the gift that he thought was so perfect for Double D, only now he couldn't give it to him. _Well_, that would be stretching the truth. He_could_ give it to him, but he didn't think he could work up the courage. What if Double D refused?

Christmas was approaching, fast, and both of them were having shitty times. How silly, to get so mad over such a stupid, impulsive comment. He frowned, gears turning. Well, if he wanted to be back with him (if they were even apart) he needed to talk. _They_ needed to talk. Tomorrow, he promised himself, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

Christmas was in a couple days.

Double D realized this as he looked at the calendar, blinking up at it. Christmas morning was marked in a cheerful circle, most likely by his mother. Oh, did he forget to mention? His parents were actually going to be here for Christmas, claiming they wanted to spend more time with their son rather than work. He was flattered and happy-don't get him wrong!-it was just...Kevin. It was always Kevin, wasn't it? He couldn't stay happy with him in mind.

The day's daily routine was broken as he heard a crash coming from down the stairway, the boy immediately shooting up from his spot in bed. Stumbling somewhat blindly from sleep, he peered over the stairs and into the kitchen, blinking away sleep. His eyes widened with what he saw. His parents were attempting to make breakfast by the looks of it. His mother had on an apron, cookbook in hand as she had some kind of mass in a bowl.

"I just need a bit more milk...honey, will you please help!" She snapped at her husband who was over to the side, reading the paper. He looked up with a scowl, eyes widened when he noticed Double D.

"Good morning son," he grunted, flicking the paper back up. His mother scowled and slapped the spoon down, mixing the mixture. _What a mess..._Still, despite the mess, he found himself elated by the simple fact that his parents cared enough to try and act like a family.

"Good morning," he greeted politely, awkwardly settling into a chair across from his father. His mother smiled, walked over, and kissed him on the cheek. Instantly he blushed, not sure he could handle such attention from his usually impassive parents. His mother merely smiled somewhat nervously, going back to her cooking. Double D, flustered, looked at his father, surprised to see him looking back. Seemingly embarrassed. He pulled the paper up and tried to appear nonchalant.

Maybe not such a bad start...

Now at school, he was feeling a little bit better about his life, seeing his parents attempting something that resembled caring for him as their son. With the soggy pancakes and his grunting father, it made a good picture in his mind. Double D couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a time with his parents, which could have been years ago. His somewhat good mood evaporated when he noticed Kevin.

He was looking miserable himself, standing alone by the water fountain. Double D felt a familiar tug at his heart, a sinking feeling. Seeing him dampened his mood and he trudged on by, keeping his eyes low. He was no longer angry, really, just disappointed. For some reason...well for some reason he thought he might heroically declare his love for Double D to the world or something of the sort. Not hide it with a girlfriend ruse.

Perhaps that was it. It wasn't just the fact that he had called their romance 'silly', it was that he still wanted to hide it. Double D was denying the fact, still unable to find way around it though. He knew Kevin had a reputation and he couldn't just suddenly _come out_, but a little more compassion might have been nice.

Sighing, he leaned against his locker for a moment, just thinking. He missed him. Missed him badly. Double D missed him so much he spent entire nights just dreaming about him. Still leaning there, he was surprised when he saw a shadow pass over him. Looking up, he was even further surprised to see it was Kevin, looking sheepishly at him.

"Hey...," Kevin started slowly, playing with his cap. Double D was frozen, staring at him in what seemed to be terror, fingers trembling as he leaned against the locker. _Deep breaths_, he reminded himself.

"Look, I think we need to talk."

The words seemed to snap Double D out of his terrified daze, anger beginning to boil again. "Is that so? Or would it be too much to be seen with me?" Double D couldn't help that one, still a bit ticked off about the whole thing. Kevin had to admit that it hurt, but he deserved it. With a deep breath, he trudged on.

"About yesterday...I'm sorry, alright?" He was standing awkwardly, one hand rubbing the back of his head. Double D looked skeptically at him, but didn't say anything as he continued.

"I was just stressed about everything...and you...what if people found out? I-I just want you to know that you aren't silly to me. I care about you," he spoke in a low voice. Double D found his heart fluttering-he didn't even check to see who was watching!-but he steeled himself, refusing to give in.

"Kevin...it is not just what you said. It is about _us_," he spread his arms as if showing him the problem. Kevin still looked perturbed, almost pouting. Was he not going to allow him to say he was sorry and make up?

"You don't want to break up...do you?" he practically whispered. Double D responded with a shocked look, shaking his head with a heavy gulp.

"No! I just feel like...it's the hiding. Hiding from all the other students inside the school is really tasking on me. I...I'm just upset that you won't adhere to the fact that there is an _us_."

The way Kevin was looking at him answered his question. He wasn't ready. Double D sighed and left him there, mumbling a goodbye. Things didn't seem to be looking up (...yet)

* * *

It was after school, and Kevin was thinking intensely on his bedspread about what Double D had said. Double D was angry at him for not coming out about the two of them, but he still couldn't believe the hat-clad boy wanted to go through with it. Did he not understand the kind of shit the two of them would get if they came out? Did he realize that his team might possibly turn against him? He'd heard them sometimes tease each other with words like 'fag' and 'homo', but until now he'd never really thought about it.

They didn't have any gay kids at their school as far as he knew, and he couldn't go on any bias that they would be picked on, so it was completely unknown territory. Kevin shuddered just thinking about admitting to the whole friggin' school he was a homo.

Still...Double D had a point. All this hiding, all these secret kisses really got to him sometimes. At times he just wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and declare him his own, kissing him senseless. It hurt that no one knew how special he was.

But.

There was always that but. But what if it turned out to be the wrong decision? What if he was kicked off the team? What if he lost all his friends?

If he came out, would he be accepted?

Maybe it wasn't his reputation at all. Maybe it was he was afraid. Just thinking about coming out, saying he was outright bisexual (most likely), maybe it would bring people the chance to change their mind. He would stop being Kevin the jock, and might even be despised. The truth was, he was afraid he would be rejected. He glanced down and remembered his homework, sitting in front of him for-he glanced at the clock-the last hour! Man, had he been thinking. With furrowed brows the boy went uneasily to sleep, feeling his heart waver with different feelings.

* * *

Waking up for Kevin was just about the same as it had always been, except a little more frantic. WithChristmas around, and Kevin being an only child, they often went out shopping to find things and hide somewhere. Most morning he had to himself, but this morning was like a normal Christmas morning. There were bells and wreaths and things all over the place, the snow outside piling onto the windowsill. Kevin got dressed and shivered, finding he liked summer a lot better.

His parents, always up bright and early, were bustling around, ordering him to eat his special Christmas pancakes and to bring an extra sweater to school and blah blah blah. He tuned them out after a while, plopping into a seat to eat. He felt better from last night, but still torn. Glancing up at his happy parents, it confused him even more. Surely, if it they learned he was, well gay, then what would they think?

Already he felt like he was getting a headache and couldn't eat anymore, excusing himself. They loved him...but would they keep loving him? Would everyone abandon him?

**To skewl****

With thoughts still in a jumble, he walked into the school's commons area, glancing around to see if he could spot Double D or even Nazz. So far, no such luck. He walked to his locker and began to spin the dial, mind drifting off as he did it out of pure habit. Mechanically pulling out books and putting them in, he thought about the boy who was taking over his mind.

Double D was smart, funny (in that adorkable way), and definitely cute. He was sensitive about his looks more than people thought, and he was a lot more caring than he thought he was, back when they were what one called 'enemies'. He never liked to fight or argue, but he wasn't one to back down. He'd shown Kevin that. He definitely had guts.

But was it worth risking all this for him? Just as he thought that a loud bang was heard throughout the hallway.

* * *

Double D had been minding his own business. Really! He was just walking down the hallway, ignoring Kevin's locker as he went on his merry way to his own. While he began to turn the lock, he heard a noise behind him. Some of the football team was walking down the hallway, making a lot of noise. He ignored it, but something must have drawn one of the football team members to him, because he turned just as a shadow fell over him.

"What's up? Not hanging out with Kevin anymore? You two were so tight." Bob, we'll call him, gave him a cocky grin shoved Double D against the locker. The poor boy was stunned, not sure if he should respond for fear of making what was turning out to be a bad situation worse.

"N-no," he answered honestly, looking down meekly. He didn't like being bullied around, but Bob was pretty big...

"What? You two not together anymore," he mocked, chuckled darkly. Double D looked up, glaring at him.

"We weren't 'together', as you so put it, and even if we were, what would it matter to you?" he practically snapped, getting a guffaw from Bob.

"What? You and Kevin? Are you some kind of fag?" he accused, momentarily stopping Double D's glare. This was going into bad territory. Bob's face lit up at his expression and a grin rose on his face, sweat beginning to build up on Double D's brow. Oh dear..that didn't seem promising.

As he contemplated this, his eyes searched frantically for Kevin, wondering if he was noticing the ruckus. Scanning the area, he noticed him glance over from his locker, shock registering on his face. Double D gulped. This was going to get messy.

Kevin hadn't expected the noise he heard to be one of the jocks pushing his boyfriend against the lockers, declaring him a fag later. Sure, sometimes they said mean things like that in the locker room, but the usually ignored, teasing word took on a new meaning for him. Rage boiled under his skin and he met Double D's pleading gaze, not sure what it was he wanted.

"Well?" Bob grinned at him, looming over the boy. He pressed himself back, cowering slightly under his gaze.

"W-what exactly would you want me to say?" he snapped up at the bulking teen. Despite the terrible idea it was to snap at this jock, he really didn't like how he said such an offending thing so easily. Bob lowered his eyelids and looked like he was about to strike at him, when a voice spoke out.

"Hey, leave him alone." Kevin sauntered up to them both, the crowd that was beginning to gather holding most of their friends, considering class had yet to start. Double D gave him a worried look, discreetly scooting closer to Kevin. The urge to protect Double D and wrap his arms around the other was strong, but he had to resist. In front of all these people, there was just no way.

"Kevin?" Bob sounded amused. "What, are you a fag now too?" he joked, receiving a glare from Double D. Said boy glanced at Kevin and then the bully, biting his lip softly.

"You don't have to do this," he spoke in a low voice, touching his arm. "I-It's alright. I know how much this team is to you." His mind was screaming for him that it was wrong, that he _wanted_ him to admit who he was. But that was...impossible. He let his fingers uncurl and drop from his arm, stepping back as if allowing him passage. This was his chance to get out of it, to leave Double D to fend for himself. Other people would help, right? All that mattered was getting out.

Yet..as he stood there, staring at Bob, he couldn't help but feel a weariness come over him. The whispers, the voices, the stares, it was all too much. He was...he was done pretending. How could he even think of leaving Double D? Hell, he loved him! Leaving him now would mean the end of them.

"So what if I am?" he retorted to Bob, voice echoing in the silence. He received getting a blink of surprise, but soon he was again laughing as if that was the funniest thing in the world. Kevin scowled, not really expecting such a reaction. The crowd, hushed, awaited what Kevin would do, eyes turning to his direction. Kevin gulped and glanced at Double D who looked horrified, reasoning in his mind this was probably a terrible idea. Which it was.

But Kevin didn't care.

He spun on all of them, turning his back on everything they had once thought, reaching for Double D. Time to create a new image with someone he could share it with...

Double D's mind was being blown, for all that went on was something he imagined in a nightmare. A bully had randomly picked on him, Kevin came to the rescue, but it was jeopardizing his "image". Much as he liked the idea of coming out, it seemed all too soon for it. That is, until Kevin practically declared it. His eyes widened as Bob laughed, the people beginning to quiet. Even Double D barely dared to breath, heart hammering in his chest.

Then their eyes met. Everything faded to gray and all he could see was Kevin. His arm was gripped tightly, warm hands caressing his cheeks as his lips met the others. Double D closed his eyes and leaned back, allowing his mind to drift and cloud with the kiss. It was the most elating thing he had experienced. Kevin just kissed him in front of the whole school. And you know what?

Neither of them gave a damn.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER?_

_*Yeah, I realized in earlier chapters I switched from Jacky and Jackie, but I'm too lazy to go fix it. _

_**my little joke. I know some trolls out there might get on me for that. Just making it clear; I CAN SPEEEELLL~ ^3^_

_And, on the whole "school's out" and "winter break"...well we'll get there. Obviously this scene was important, so I'm bending the rules XD. This is a fanfiction for Christ's sake! My logic is flawed~ but I rule the story so go with it ^-^._

_Comments? Questions? Concerns?_

_REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Welcome everyone! It's finally nice where I am so I got down to this. Not much I can say besides please enjoy it! The next chapter will be taking on his parents! I don't think I ever mentioned it, but I get a lot of reviews that are alike from different people, and me being the lazy-ass I am don't feel like answering those ones. If you've reviewed me before and didn't receive an answer, let me tell you now that even if I don't answer, I appreciate ever review. I love reading them and knowing people like what I dish out :) It feels good, so even if I don't respond, you have my love just for showing you care :3_

_**Ari**__: I never thought of that, though it sounds very interesting :3 I'll probably just do a long one-shot unless you can convince me on how it should turn into a big story. If you want to talk more about it PM me_

_**tyty and eded**__: I'm curious...are you two different people? Thank you~_

* * *

Silence was what greeted the pair. A great silence overcame the crowd and no one moved as the two shared a passionate kiss, pressing into each other and contorting their bodies together, lips never parting. Then, with a sudden ripple the crowd burst into noise and whispers coming from all directions, everyone's attention focused on the two. It was beautiful and disgusting at the same time, and no one could seem to look away.

"I never knew..."

"...he seems the type, now that I think about it."

"What about my date for the dance?"

"...KEVIN'S GAY?"

Questions and comments swirled about the area in a rush and they were all speaking at once, Kevin having only just broken away from Double D. They didn't seem to realize that people were talking just yet, so enraptured were they.

"I'm sorry Eddward." Double D flushed, his skin prickling at the use of his name. He'd never said it before, and it gave him an odd rush. "I should have done this sooner. I would be a fool to let you go." Kevin's words were sweet and alluring, making Double D's blush deepen as he rubbed their noses together.

"It's alright," he replied breathlessly, arms loosely hanging on his neck. A sharp cough broke them from their fixations and every eye in the room turned to the teacher, Jacky, standing there looking incredibly serious. Double D broke away from Kevin quickly and stood away from him, their hands still locked.

"What is going on?" she asked, glancing from their hands to the ground, the shock registering around. It was then that Kevin took the time to look at his team members, which had all gathered to look at the spectacle. Their faces clearly had disbelief written on them, and he winced as he saw disgust on others. This was where his high was going to come down, he knew. He'd played football with these guys for years, had been through a lot of trouble and hardships with them. He could count on them, even if they were bullies most of the time, because they respected him. Not much he could do, considering they were his team. Did they respect him enough though to look past what everyone labeled as "queer"?

"Not a thing, Miss Jackson," Double D piped in, his smile gleaming. She gave them a pensive look and then shooed everyone off, asking the two of them to follow her to her classroom. She had first period planning, so that was an advantage.

Now seated in her room, the two boys nervously glanced about as they awaited whatever she had to say. Double D wondered, did she know they were together? Had she seen? Did she not approve? He was so nervous, questions running over and over in his mind that he didn't realize she had spoken until Kevin was staring at him oddly, almost longingly. "Pardon?"

"You alright in there?" he teased, getting an embarrassed cough from Double D. He always seemed to space out around Kevin, and at a very bad time as well. They shared a lustful glance before Jacky coughed as well, alerting them to her presence.

"I will ask again: are you two dating?" Wow, Kevin thought. She gets right to the point. Double D was staring at him, nervously, probably wondering if he would actually admit it. Kevin almost snorted. He had just kissed him in front of most of the school, and he thought he wouldn't admit it?

"Of course," he answered without hesitation. He heard Double D let out a breath of relief and Jacky looked worried. Double D felt his chest tighten, hoping to God she wasn't going to turn out a homophone or something.

"I won't say I don't approve, but I just want you two to know that this is going to be hard for people to accept. I haven't seen any homosexuals in this school at all, and considering the way you came out-and how you are the captain of the football team, Kevin-I just wanted to warn you. Students don't expect people like yourselves to be oriented in such a way, especially considering what you do."

This was nothing new to Kevin or Double D, but her words did bring a flicker of worry to their hearts.

"I mainly brought you here to give you a chance to get away before people bombard you. I'm not sure how they will react, but it would be easier to give them a chance to think about it. I'm no counselor, but I want you to know I am here if you need to talk."

She smiled benevolently at them and Double D looked down, relief flooding into him. Thank goodness she was ok with it! Not that it would matter, but it was nice to know she was on their side. They thanked her, and she offered to write them a pass. Things were about to get bumpy.

* * *

Going to class was not as bad as Double D thought, just that he would have rather been there with Kevin. He arrived late of course, but the only real problem with it was that every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at him. The teacher merely glanced up and asked for his pass, telling him to sit down. He stiffly walked over, avoiding everyone's gaze and looking down.

That was the problem with coming in late; everyone turned to stare. Especially with something giving them attention-drama-something that they could play around with. Double D was sure he was beet red by the time he got into his seat, heart thudding in his chest, sweat beginning to prickle his body. He was nervous, especially sitting at the front of the class. Everyone was staring at him, he was sure. That, or he was paranoid. The only plus to the class was not having to say much and not having people say anything to him either.

Not sure if Kevin was having a similar problem, he searched him out when it was lunch time, spotting him by the water fountain. A smile slipped onto his face, but it slid off when he noticed Nazz talking to Kevin. The conversation looked pretty heated, so he stayed back a bit, hovering on the edge. He hoped to catch Kevin's attention, but he was so focused on Nazz that after a bit of hand waving he gave up.

"...could have told me. I could see it, you know."

"I...I know. I would have told you first, if I'd have known you would be fine."

It appeared as if they were talking about this morning, which had Double D blushing all over again, but he felt like he was intruding. He thought about moving, but didn't want to bring attention to himself as if he was eavesdropping.

"I won't say it was a complete shock, but it's...I liked you," Nazz said quietly. Kevin didn't look too surprised, but he did look down sheepishly, as if guilty.

"A long time ago I thought so too, and then...I don't know how it happened. It just did. I didn't even really have to think about it." Kevin sounded a bit sad at first, but Double D could hear the pleasure in his voice, giving him a temporary state of euphoria.

"As long as you're sure...then you have my support." Nazz's sad-yet-comforting smile made Kevin and Double D feel better, knowing that they had yet another person who supported them. "You have to call me later though!" she called back to Kevin, waving as she left to do something or other. Kevin then noticed Double D for the first time, his face lighting up as soon as their eyes met.

"How long were you there, you sneak," he teased, wrapping him in his arms to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Double D's knees went weak and he had to hold onto Kevin as warmth spread straight to his toes. Kevin was being affectionate in public! It was such a change, so different from cautious Kevin that he wasn't sure how to react other than hug him.

"Want some lunch?" Double D nodded and gulped, looking towards the full lunchroom. This was bound to be worse than class.

Turned out it was! They arrived into the cafeteria and immediately half the conversation died before it grew again, whispers and gossip floating in the air. Double D slid his hand into Kevin's and they walked on through, heads held high. When they were in line for lunch, a couple girls giggled and turned towards them.

"You're Kevin, right?

"And you're Double D right?"

When they nodded, ready for a bashing of banshees, honest shock registered when the girls began squealing over them.

"You are suuuch a cute couple!"

"You should have said so sooner!"

"Do you guys like...kiss?"

The questions shocked Double D and he was momentarily frozen, opening his mouth without any sound coming out. Were these girls serious? Did they think the two of them were...cute? Glancing at Kevin, he seemed relieved and amused, his hand-which had been tightly clutching Double D's-relaxed. Another team had joined them, and they sure did seem sincere, though they asked things that went a little too in depth for their relationship. Kevin just nodded and smiled, figuring the squeals were good things.

Facing the crowd of people-that immediately looked at the ceiling and each other like something was very interesting suddenly-did not make them uncomfortable. It made everything a little-ok a lot-more awkward than it had to be. At least no one was throwing them to the ground and beating them into a pulp. Or at least that was good for Double D. Kevin was probably safe from that. The younger genius of the two laced his fingers into Kevin's gulping. The redhead met his gaze and smiled, walking confidently to the table where Nazz and some other girl sat. By the looks on their faces, save for Nazz, you might have thought they may squeal.

Kevin found this all very amusing, and a huge relief, while Double D found it almost unnerving. He was not used to girls talking to him, let alone clinging onto his every word as they did. Didn't they have better things to do? It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the fact they liked them, it was just a bit uncomfortable for him. Kevin seemed to notice the way he kept shifting his eyes away and he leaned down near his ear, trying to appear discreet.

"You alright?" Double D nodded as a flush spread across his cheeks, Kevin's warm breath tickling his ear. Unconsciously he leaned against him.

"Yes, Kevin. Thank you." The boy smiled at him and soon it was realized that there was silence at their table. Everyone was staring at them in what appeared to be awe, save for Nazz. She had an odd look on her face, though it seemed to mix amusement in there. They broke apart quickly and there was a collective sigh from their audience.

Fangirls were really freaking them out.

* * *

Lunch was over, and they were alive! That was probably the best thing he could hope for. Their next classes should be simple after something like that. That was what Kevin believed strongly as they went to their separate third periods. They would make it through! He was almost bouncing through the hallways, a certain grin on his face as he went down the hallway. That is, until someone jostled him by "accident."

"Fag."

Kevin whirled to the offending person who was walking quickly away with his head down, his nostrils flaring. He jogged up to him and pulled him around, pulling himself up as tall as he could go. "What did you say?" His voice boomed through the hallway because, after all, he was angry. The person appeared afraid and took a step back, scowling.

"Nothin'!" He then took off, and Kevin glared at him the whole time, eyes scanning the people who had stopped to scare. Kevin realized then that not everyone was going to take to this kindly. From what he had seen so far, everyone seemed pretty accepting, but there he was realizing someone would call them names, or even hurt them. His heart clenched painfully for Double D and he faced the student body, deciding to put an end to this now...or try to.

"Let it be a lesson for any of you guys!" He jerked a thumb towards himself. "If any of you try and hurt me or Double D, you will be sorry." He sounded very threatening he believed, and it left everyone shuffling off to their classes, a bewildered look on their face. Kevin smirked, hoping to God what he did helped, and left to his own class.

Double D, unbeknownst to all this, blissfully ignored everyone in his third period, thinking only of Kevin and if he was alright. So far no one had outwardly given him any trouble except for, oh, just the graffiti on the board, placing both his and Kevin's name under something he couldn't distinguish. He left it alone and let the teacher take care of it, not sure if it was a good thing or not.

Fourth period rolled around.

Before he knew it, Double D was running towards his classroom, dodging students in his unathletic way (which basically meant he ran into half of them), panting by the time he was in class. All eyes turned his way as he entered (he would never get used to this) and his own eyes immediately scanned for Kevin. With great embarrassment, he realized Kevin would never get here this early, so he went to take his seat, cheeks burning. Before he made it very far, a hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around with a squeak, facing the very person he sought after. "K-Kevin!" Double D sputtered, flailing a little bit before two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Sorry to surprise you," his deep voice was warm and inviting, bringing Double D to realize what a teenage boy's lust could do to someone. Flustered, he pushed himself away and looked at the ground, now embarrassed. Kevin chuckled and stroked his cheek with his thumb before he went to his seat. With even greater embarrassment Double D realized that people were staring and he was certainly not used to attention, so he scurried to his seat. The period mainly consisted of learning, listening, and the two boys sneaking glances at each other throughout. Double D had never felt such elation as that of when he met Kevin's eyes during their time of learning, sharing a smile. He never thought he could be this happy and nervous at the same time. Everything was a new experience, especially for this sort of thing, so in his haze his teacher had to call him out a couple of times for not paying attention to the lesson. How embarrassing!

* * *

Kevin hadn't realized it until then, but he had football practice after school. This wasn't anything unusual, but on this occasion it meant that he was going to have to face his team just after he had come out.

To say Kevin was scared would be an understatement.

It was not that he was afraid his teammates would hurt him, it was that they may not accept him. He knew most of them were assholes and at one point even he had been like that, but he had never thought of them as simple minded. Walking to the locker room was hard enough, and he even told Double D to go on without him, fearing that the anxiety was betrayed in his voice.

"Nonsense! I enjoy watching you play," Double D said, but somehow Kevin suspected he just didn't want to go home yet. He bid him goodbye with a longing kiss, stalling for time as he nibbled on the other's lip gently.

"You had best be getting it over with," Double D saw through his ploy, smiling a bit impishly as he pushed Kevin away. This was going to be great.

Or not.

As soon as Kevin stepped in all conversation seized, eyes turning his way. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. He gulped and confidently went to his usual spot by Bob, getting an uncomfortable look from the man himself. Bob shifted away somewhat and with a realization Kevin's anger flared up. Did he think he was going to set his sights on him in the changing room just because he was "gay"? The urge to say something was strong, so much that he had to bite his lip to keep the words back. The silence was killing him as everyone got dressed, awkward conversation starting. At least no one was trying to get at him...

On the field seemed to be another story. It was as if all the pent up feelings the team had over the last couple of hours was pouring out of them.

Or maybe it's just me, Kevin thought as he was rammed into his side by another player who really must have wanted the ball. He practically growled, lips curling back into a scowl. Was this payback or something? It seemed as of the whole team aimed after him, their hits seeming less intense with each other than Kevin. They wanted to play like that? Fine.

Kevin soon aimed himself to hit them even harder, his shoulders straining when he hit one particularly hard. It seemed like his strength was matching with most of them, no one gaining any ground. It only succeeded in frustrating the team even more, their plays almost done as if in a frenzy. After maybe an hour he was sweating like crazy, his movements erratic and sometimes slow. Everyone, he noticed, seemed to be in pretty bad shape and he wondered what the hell had gotten into them. Peering at the most outspoken player, Tim (ain't I great with names?), he decided he should ask.

Some way or another - the author will never know - Kevin managed to plant himself in front of big Tim, their eyes meeting in a blaze of heat and sweat of the normally cold day*. When the word "hike" was yelled their bodies slammed together, and Kevin who was usually good at holding someone at bay even had trouble with Tim today. He grunted with effort and pushed forward, rage boiling.

"What the hell is your problem?" he yelled at him, forcing himself into the cold, stiff ground to get a grip. Tim seemed surprised that he spoke, almost losing his grip he had against Kevin.

"What are you talking about, pansy?" he said with enough venom to kill the reptile it came from, giving Kevin an idea of what he was angry about, which was him dating a guy of course.

"Are you still hung up on that?" he taunted, knowing fully well it was a good idea. He was just thinking that perhaps it was better to force his anger out before he did anything rash.

"Hung up!" Tim pushed forward and glared dead at him, gritting his teeth. "You...you're leaving us for some...some nerdy pansy!" His eloquent words struck something and Kevin glanced at Double D on the stands who was watching with interest and repulsion, understanding from that sentence alone what he meant. Distracted, he was pushed to the ground and fell with an 'oof', Tim landing on top of him and he looked stricken, probably confused on what to feel.

The team thought that he was going to leave them. They thought he was change and that he would become some sort of girly guy because he was dating the more soft-hearted Double D. Perhaps they expected him to become fashionable, he thought with a scoff. Using his remaining strength, he rolled until he was on top of Tim, holding him down. "I'm not gonna leave you guys, asshole!" he yelled in that affectionate way, and immediately it seemed like something lifted off of Tim's shoulders.

"Like we need you, captain," he mocked, punching his shoulder. "That pansy would do better than you." He jerked a thumb to Double D. Kevin got up, brushed himself off, and scoffed.

"His name is Double D." Tim didn't look like he cared much, but Kevin supposed it was a start. The rest of the team, taking Tim's acceptance as their own route to move in, began to relax and even patted him on the shoulder.

"Better not make a pass at me," Bob threatened lightly. Kevin knew he meant well, smirking at them.

"Don't worry, because none of you are remotely good-looking," he grinned as another bunch of jabs accompanied that statement. Relief flooded his veins and he felt as if he was freed from a curse, laughing freely. Changing this action, he walked towards one confused looking Eddward who could not hear them, and planted a dirty kiss right on his mouth. The other players groaned and gagged in good jest, Double D looking like he might be sick. Kevin was confused momentarily until-

"Do you have any idea how many germs you unleashed onto my mouth?" He practically screeched, and Kevin just laughed, grabbing his hand as the boy discreetly tried to pull away, sticking his tongue out from between his gap in disgust.

* * *

An hour later, after a nice shower and a bit of an awkward chat in the locker room, Kevin was walking down the sidewalk to their cul-de-sac with a much happier Double D, now that he had been able to clean his mouth and hands.

"Kevin..." Double D started somewhat anxiously, glancing up at them and then back at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Um, would you like to-that is to say you don't have to but...would you like to come to my house? My parents are out for dinner and I thought since I always go to yours...it is only natural..." he trailed off, looking hopefully at him. Kevin glanced around them before he leaned down and planted a kiss on Double D's very kissable lips, a smile on his face.

"Sounds like a plan."

So now they were in Double D's room, doing their homework**! As promised, Double D's mop of hair was fully exposed, hat sitting on his dresser. Mostly, the homework was their science class, but after a while they had gone their separate ways to his own selective class.

"Hey, Double Dweeb," Kevin alerted his attention with the use of his "old" nickname, drawing the boy close to his paper. He showed him a geometric problem he was having trouble with, scratching his head in bafflement.

"See, Kevin, what you do right here is..." he wrote down the formula in steps, slowly so he could absorb the information. Once he was finished, he sat back and let him try out another problem doing the same thing. The boy didn't even notice as his eyes locked onto Kevin's lips as he waited for his success, unconsciously licking his own as he stared at them. He hadn't noticed until now, but they looked so...soft...and inviting. The way he bit into them gently made him think of when they kissed, an odd urge coming over him.

Not taking his eyes off those pink lips, he shifted his body slightly against the urge. He shouldn't be - dare he say it - lusting after him when they did homework! Sometimes Double D hated teenage hormones, something even he could not control.

At one point-failing the genius boy's notice-Kevin had turned to look at him, noticing the way he was staring intently at his lips. With a wide, cat-like grin he moved in close, making it so their faces were inches apart.

"You look like you're begging to be kissed." Double D immediately went red, rearing back as he shook his head.

"I am not!" His denial did nothing to deter Kevin and he gently pressed his lips against the boy's, refusing to do anymore that than.

_Usually he kisses with such passion...why is it he chooses now to give me something so gentle? _Double D liked the kiss and it gave him a fluttery, warm feeling, but he was craving something deeper, something more passionate. With frustration he pushed forward, because damn it! He was going to get that kiss!

Kevin smiled outwardly, the boy against him flushing in embarrassment. Just to see how far he could go, he pulled back even more, almost so their lips weren't even touching. Double D made an uncharacteristic noise in the back of his throat, glancing at him in what might be taken as exasperation. "What are you doing?" Double D sounded quite annoyed because Kevin wasn't giving him what he wanted. Oh the diva~

"What are you talking about?" he asked quite innocently, fully aware and wanting him to say it. Double D opened his mouth but nothing came out, making him flustered as he looked down. He didn't want to say it, because it was embarrassing. Kevin supposed more prodding was needed.

"Come on, tell me," he teased/coaxed.

An inward battle seemed to ensue inside of Double D, his eyes flicking to the other's lips and to his hands, repeating this action soon enough. He clenched and unclenched them while Kevin waited patiently. There was no need to rush this sort of thing, he figured, leaning back to rest on his hands.

"I want you to kiss me." Double D stated this after some time, a matter-of-fact tone entering his voice. Kevin smiled at him and tilted his head.

"I was kissing you."

At this he grew flustered again, trying to get the words to come out right.

"I want you to kiss me in the same way you kissed me...before." Another blush spread across his cheeks, and with that Kevin gave up. He was too cute for his own good.

Pushing the boy down, he hovered above his lips, smiling serenely. "You mean like this?" And with that he connected their lips with twice as much force as before, capturing the other mid-shudder. From that point on all Double D could think of was how good his lips felt and the shock that ran through his body throughout, leaving him gasping and arching his body against Kevin's. Chastity was soon abandoned and their tongues met with a fever, each drinking in the other's essence.

Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and allowed the red-head's fingers to gasp at his hair, running his fingers through the soft tangles. He even allowed a moan to escape his lips as he met him with greater fever, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth. It was absolutely electrifying, and he wondered why he didn't do this more often. There was an odd tingling in his lower abdomen and he arched up against Kevin, trying to dispel the feeling by running his body against him, but it only seemed to increase it and it made him squirm.

Too wrapped up in their own pleasure, neither of them noticed when the door opened and two people stepped into the house.

Double D's gently movements upwards were met by a groan coming from Kevin above him. Double D was rubbing against him in an almost lazy way, their groins meeting to make sparks fly into his vision. Did he have any idea of what he was doing? Sooner, or later Kevin was going to snap and attack him with everything he was worth! His enticing movements did nothing to discouraged the heated kiss, saliva dripping down the side of Double D's chin. Not that he cared at this moment. He was wallowing in pleasure without realizing it, rubbing himself just right against Kevin so that it brought a deep groan from from him. Kevin shuddered and grabbed disentangled his fingers from Double D's hair, panting as he steadied his hips. "You better stop that," he threatened in a strained voice. Before Double D could ask what he meant, the door opened.

Both of them froze as Double D's mother peered in, pausing with her mouth open to grasp what position her only son and Kevin were in. Kevin's hands were still on his hips, pressing down on him and both of their faces were flush and heavy pants filled the room. Double D looked horrified and his face went _scarlet_ as his mother promptly fainted.

* * *

_Cliffhangers~ always with them, eh?_

_This chapter took forever to write! Since this had never been a personal experience, I had to take what I thought people would react as and what I read, etc. etc. to finish this up. I hope it was alright, so please enjoy ;3 How do you think his parents will react? Will they accept him? Will they ground him for life and forbid them to see each other again? Who knows~_

_*Why yes, they practice football all year long, even off season. I know not if it's right or not, and we all know by now my logic is flawed and this is a fanfic, so I can say whatever I want~_

_**You were hoping for action, yes you were, I know you were. So I gave it :D_

_If you've stuck around this long, thank you! :D What do you think of Ari's idea, by the way? Interesting, no? If you have your own ideas to add to that since I think I plan to do it, then please feel free to comment!_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns? _

_REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm a slow updater : / Serious sorry guys, but damn I am lazy xD. I really try, but it doesn't seem like until the third week that the words flow from me. I LOVE YOU ALL THOUGH FOR REVIEWING 3_

_Anyway~ this chapter was...coming out to EVERYONE now, so yeah...that's about it. SUMMARY SKILLS FTW!_

_On a serious note, I honestly did not know how I was going to do this part, especially with Kevin's parents. I just rolled with it, and when I got to it, ideas bloomed ;D I liked writing Kevin's part. How about you?_

_**Somerandomgirl**__: haha, luckily you got me just as I was about to post it ;D _

_**Disclaimer**__: .../crycry_

* * *

One would believe that someone who was caught in such a situation may move immediately away from what caused it, but Double D at the moment was too afraid to move. His eyes locked on his mother's falling form as a dull THUD echoed, the room deathly quiet. Double D could feel Kevin gasp, stiffened to the point of being painfully so. They were frozen, as if their mother cast a spell upon them.

Double D was mortified.

Not by the fact that Kevin was being witnessed with him, but more that he was caught doing something like _this_ with him. He'd rather have introduced him formally rather than being caught in a heavy make out session. The boy's eyes traveled to Kevin's, just to see what kind of expression was on his face. Shock was an obvious first, radiating from his very pores. He was sure that a touch of fear reflected from those deep green irises, and Double D squeezed his arm, unable to think or something to say.

Next came his father.

"Honey, why do I see your feet by the door?" his tone was one of worry along with nervous laughter, as if it may be a joke. As soon as he opened the door fully and witnessed what was going on, he paled. _Now_ it was time for Double D and Kevin to swiftly pull apart, the spell broken.

"Father," he spoke weakly, eyes locked on mom's form. His throat was dry, limbs shaking to face up to his parents. He realized for a terrifying moment he had no idea what he would do, what _they_ would do. He didn't really know them anymore. A long time ago he might have thought they would...accept him? Now though, he wasn't so sure.

"I'm going to take your mother to her room." His father was curt, not looking at either of them as he picked her up carefully and left to his room—without even commenting on their position either.

For a moment neither of them did anything, sitting there in embarrassment and possibly shame. Kevin was the first one to break the spell of silence, leaning over towards Double D.

"I'm...sorry about that," he said softly, as if it were his fault. Double D shook his head wildly, playing with his hands nervously.

"No, no, no! It...it was not your fault. I was the one to invite you here. In addition, this is my home. I take responsibility."

He was sort of babbling that it was alright, and Kevin leaned in for a kiss, to stop him and comfort him most likely. When Double D noticed this, a picture of his father and mother's faces appeared in front of his eyes. He flinched. Both of their eyes widened at the action and Double D had a vague feeling that it was a mistake.

"I'm sorry, Kevin." He spoke quickly as Kevin looked downcast, pulling back now. The red-head shook his head, smiling a bit sadly.

"Look, if it really matters that much, we don't have to. Your parents are important, right? I can just...leave or something," he suggested with a shrug. Double D sputtered and without giving it much thought, climbed right in Kevin's lap, pushing him down.

"Listen here," he mock scolded, "I do not care what they think(a probable lie, but he needed to let him know), I care what you think! It was just that—well their faces...and I could not remove the image—why would I want to kiss you when seeing my parents face?"

Double D knew he had begun to babble again, his hands wringing themselves against Kevin's chest. Why was it that whenever he tried to make something right he made it worse? He was trying to convince Kevin that nothing was wrong, and here he looked like he may cry. Eventually, he just stopped talking, bowing his head and biting his lip. Kevin, who had been silent all this time reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling softly. Double D was really...

Too cute.

Their lips met when Kevin pushed him down again, sucking on his bottom lip softly before speaking. "It's fine. I get it. They matter, but you don't want to drive me away, blah blah blah." He grinned in Double D's direction, said boy having tears spring in his eyes. The idea of his parents hating him, even if he sometimes felt like he didn't know them, was unsettling. Extremely so. In a surprise move, Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, burying his face into the crook of it.

"I am sorry Kevin. It would be best if you left, just in case my parents come in again. They are no doubt angry...or...upset," he guessed, breaking away. The football player removed himself and nodded, gathering his things. Double D followed him to the door, careful not to be too loud as to alert his parents. He bid his boyfriend a goodbye and then just like that, he was gone.

Double D moved farther into the house once again, tentative with his steps. He felt as if there was something lurking around the corner, just waiting to jump out at him and give him a good lecture on the ethics of being a normal human being or something of that sort. When all he heard was silence, it felt almost worse than if he were being yelled at. What were his parents doing? Since no one seemed to be living in the house suddenly, he quietly went into his room until dinner time, where he would see if something was to come or not.

"Eddward!" his father called to him. It was odd hearing the chipper voice of his father call him for dinner, but it was somewhat of a comfort. It drove away the loneliness, the sorrow he felt in this large home by himself. Tonight, though, the voice was not chipper. It sounded strained, as if he were holding back something.

Making his way down the steps carefully he came upon them in the kitchen, sitting down already, eating in a tense silence. Double D slid himself into a seat, the tension building up the closer he got. The boy was fearful, apprehensive of what they might say. Would they scold him? Ground him? Refuse passage to seeing his boyfriend? The options seemed endless, and the more he thought, the more nervous he became, but they never spoke. They ate, and then when dinner was finished, they got up and left, leaving him the dishes. It was his job after all.

Shaking with fear, he finished the job quickly, only to dart into his room again. Once he was behind doors did he allow himself a breath, sliding to the floor uncharacteristically. Who knew what sorts of germs manifested there? Yet, he could not bring himself to care at this moment. Right now, he was confused and exhausted, as if the last few hours took out most of his energy. Were his parents not going to say anything? Biting his lip, feeling the fear he had rising, he closed his eyes tightly and tried to calm himself. They were human, they were his parents. What was the worst they could do? With that thought he slid down to the ground, allowing his eyes to rest with the sudden exhaustion that claimed his body.

* * *

Double D woke up, groggily, unaware of his surroundings for a few moments. He saw a lot of carpet, which led to the first thought that registered:_ I am on the floor_. Ever the observant one, that Double D. For a couple of moments he simply blinked, letting his head sink against the carpet, which was quite comfortable actually. Then it hit him that he was on a carpet where people put their _feet_, which had him up and running for the bathroom.

_Revolting! I cannot believe I slept on the carpet, of all places! _

Before you could say "clean carpet", he was in the shower, scrubbing his body in disgust. Just the idea of having germs festering on his body left him shivering, and a little green. Where had he picked up this phobia type of thing? Who knows.

With that fiasco out of the way, he made his way down the stairway, expecting a normal morning —completely forgetting the events that played out last night—only to come to another tense silence. A sudden feeling of deja vu washed over him and he remembered last night, stumbling down the steps loudly. This must have been fate telling him today was going to be a good day, sarcasm intended.

Blushing, he made his way to the table to more silence, not a greeting or maybe a grunt from either of his parents.

Fearing a night like last night, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Hello," he tried to sound bright, but it came cracked. Perfect.

His father looked up at him—to which Double D caught his eye—but as soon as he did his gaze shot back down, a strange expression on his face. Double D swiveled his head to look at his mother, looking uncomfortable, eating in silence. What was going on? Were they not going to talk to him about...what happened? Did he really have to say something? "Breakfast is spectacular, mother (even though he had yet to take a bite)," he softly spoke in her direction, getting a twitch of the lips and no more.

The tension was almost palpable. So, Double D did the only thing he could think of at the moment; he calmly excused himself and darted for his room, soon running out the door. School, for once, was hopefully going to be more of a relief than home.

**~FLASHBACK! To Kevin's the night before~**

The red-capped boy was feeling pretty crummy about being caught by Double D's parents. He'd much rather go down with simply announcing it or something spectacular, instead of having Double D's mother fainting dead right in front of him. His lip curled up in disgust, wishing he had been more careful. Maybe then Double D would be fine—who knew what was happening after all?

Arriving at his house, he opened to the door to a warm atmosphere and the smell of cooking. His mother always seemed to be in the kitchen. Smiling, glad for this peace, he went into the kitchen to see his mother cooking lasagna, checking the oven as she set the table.

"Hey, mom." She noticed him then, grinning as he passed by.

"Wash up for dinner!"

You didn't need to tell him twice. He took a quick shower and was soon in his room, drying his red mop of hair as well as reflecting on the day. School wasn't bad now—not great—but it was getting there. After school...well that was heaven until his mother came in. The male sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, emerald eyes shimmering with emotion. At that moment, it was as if peace washed over him, and thinking of Double D, a fresh wave of affection. Double D had changed him. Even if only a little bit. Before he had been more of a jerk, but with Double D...it hadn't even been that long and it seemed like his priorities completely changed. He cared about him, and couldn't imagine beating the crap out of him anymore. It was a good feeling.

Jumping off of his bed, he put on some slacks and a T-shirt, hands in his pockets as he went downstairs to eat dinner. Not bothering to fully dry his hair, he was unsurprised when his mother giggled at the mess.

"You have a little something on your head," she teased. He gave her a half-hearted glare back, hinting a smile, and sat down. His father lumbered in, all muscle and tough MAN MEAT, sitting down at his spot as well.

"Son," he greeted.

"Dad." And thus dinner started! It was the usual small talk, asking about days and school, easy stuff. Kevin spoke about his team and sports, a little uneasy thinking about that afternoon. Then he began to talk about the end of his project with Double D, realizing he had yet to speak of it. Since he liked to talk about Double D, he didn't notice the look his parents shared as he did.

"You sure do seem to like this boy," his mother chimed in with. Kevin had the decency to blush a little, coughing to cover it up. A wave of uncertainty passed over him. The image of the boy's mother's shock reflected in his mind.

He had to tell them.

He couldn't let it sit, waiting until they heard from someone else, from a student or even another parent. There was no way Kevin was going to have that. He would tell them, for Double D's sake. He opened his mouth to say something, and then another thought occurred: Was he ready? The answer came instantly; no, but he had to be, for Double D's sake.

"Mom, dad," he started slowly, gazing at them seriously. The mood seemed to become heavier and the parents shared another glance, leaning in, as if to make sure not a word was missed. It seemed important. _Sometimes_, Kevin thought wryly, _I wish they weren't so observant._

Fingernails dug into the table as he tried to force the words out, shaking slightly. Could he do this? Could he really come out to his parents? Sweat began to form at his brow and a look of worry crossed over his mother's face, seeing how distraught he seemed.

"Honey, you can tell us anything. We love you. You can always talk to us," she paused, as if to say more, but silence only thickened the air. That helped though, he decided, feeling his own tension ease somewhat.

"About Double D...you see, he and I are...d-dating." He practically coughed the word, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders, but a new one settle on as his parents stared at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" His father didn't sound angry, more like confused, voice rumbling uncomfortably.

"Double D is a boy," Kevin's mother said softly, hands fluttering nervous around each other. It appeared the message was dawning on them.

"Mom, dad." Kevin looked at both of them. "I'm gay." Now _that_ felt good—and bad at the same time. Too bad it didn't last long, because as soon as he said his father's fork dropped with a clatter, sauce splashing as droplets on the table. Internally, Kevin winced. His mother choked on her lasagna, staring at him in what could be awe. Maybe because his father looked like he was about to explode, red in the face. His fists were clenched and Kevin told himself to stand his ground, trying not to rear back.

His mother, going into protective mode, ignored her surprise and began to speak to him lowly, fingers caressing his chin and face. With that a fresh wave of love for his mother rose, making him uncomfortable as he stared at them both, squirming slightly.

"What the hell did he do to you?" His father's voice boomed out and Kevin jumped, cursing himself for it.

"Honey!" It only spurred his father on.

"Our son is no faggot. It must have been that scrawny boy. I knew he would be trouble, right from the start! Anyone who isn't in sports is always trouble, especially the feminine type. When he wears that hat it just-"

"Stop it! Don't talk about him that way!" Kevin's outburst had him standing up, knocking over his glass of water (empty luckily) as his father stood up. For a moment everything was tense, silent, until his father took off out of the room, storming upstairs. His mother bit her lip, glancing at Kevin uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry," Kevin apologized, maybe for making his mother feel bad.

"It's alright. Kevin...I love you, still and always." his mother smiled nervously, but her words still comforted the red-head. "I'll talk to him." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Back in his room, he could hear the muffled sounds coming from there, rises and falls of voices. His father being the loudest, was easily heard. He could hear malice, sadness, repulsion, all sorts of things that made his stomach curl, as if to throw back the food he had swallowed. Remembering that dinner was left, he went to the kitchen to clean it up, if only to help his mother out.

By the time he was back upstairs, the noise had quieted down. Kevin allowed himself the risk of getting caught, sneaking up to their room to listen. He pressed his ear quietly to the door, but no sounds came out. Had they gone to bed? Disturbed, he went to his own room with a heavy heart. That went about as well as he expected.

**~FAST FORWARD. Back to the next morning~**

That morning, his mother was the one to bid him goodbye. His father had not come down for breakfast, still in his room. His mother assured him he was just trying to process the information, while she herself seemed to be trying to as well in her own way. She asked questions, giving him odd looks as she did so.

"He's just a person, like anyone else," he accused when the questions got a little weird. His mother had the decency to blush and she tittered about before she murmured an 'I love you, have a safe trip' as he left the house. That wasn't that bad, though a bit awkward. His mother's interest disturbed him a little, but he guessed she was just...curious, and looking out for him. At least she didn't hate him or anything.

When he saw Double D, feelings of both sympathy and longing mixed together inside him. Double D looked as though he hadn't slept too well, miserably slouching as he walked. Coming up behind him, he pressed a hand to his back to straighten the black hat-clad boy's posture.

"Slouching is bad for posture," he said, smiling when Double D jumped.

"K-Kevin...!" he stumbled over his name, one hand pressed delicately over his heart. Brown met green and they stared for a moment, before Double D wrapped his arms around the other in a hug, trembling. Maybe he was just cold, Kevin told himself. A couple kisses would warm him up.

After they collided a few times, warm all the way down to their toes and pleasantly humming with pleasure, did Kevin question him.

"How did it go?" Double D made a face. Perhaps not well, he assumed.

"In all honestly, I am not sure." His tone worried Kevin a little bit. Giving the boy another kiss on the lips, he let his arm rest on his shoulder as they made their way to school. As they neared the building Kevin felt a sense of unease, keeping the coming out from Double D. He should tell him, especially if he ever wanted to come over. Yet, he didn't want to worry the boy anymore. Couldn't he just keep it to himself for a while?

At school, the day could have gone better. Not bad though. The first classes of the day were really nothing to talk about, even if some people did cough immature names into their hands. Kevin threatened and Double D ignored them. So far no one was doing anything, knowing Kevin, but it was only a matter of time until they cornered Double D. Or at least, that was what Kevin worried of.

By lunchtime things seemed to be looking up, especially since Double D cheered up immensely. As they entered the room though, he paled upon seeing his two best friends, Ed and Eddy sitting at a table. Having not seen for the last couple days, he was suddenly conflicted. How could he face them? What was he supposed to do? Should he go and talk with them? Standing there, biting his lip, Kevin finally urged him forward with a nudge, sending him to the table. "See you soon." He was leaving him alone! Then again, Eddy would no doubt strangle him for turning Double D to the "dark side."

"E-Eddy, Ed," he greeted as he approached, lunch in his hands. This could only end so well. Eddy froze at the voice, and everything in his posture screamed tension. Ed looked up at him somberly, but he didn't look mad or anything. One less person deal with, maybe. Sliding into the seat across from them, he took out his fork and began to clean it off, focusing on the task as if it were very important. Double D couldn't bear to look at the two in front of him.

"Well look who decided to join us!" Eddy spoke in a harsh tone, though not as harsh as he thought. It sounded more annoyed, as if he'd come late to the party. Tentatively he looked up, meeting those eyes abashedly. What he saw didn't seem to be hate or all of the things he expected, but more like a careful calculation.

Ed looked vacant, but that was normal.

"So you finally ditched your boyfriend?" The harsh joke, though jeering, was better than any accusations of betrayal and Double D felt himself relax a little bit, still careful to tread these waters.

"You're not mad?" Eddy didn't even have to ask what he meant. He folded his arms over his chest and snorted, giving him a pensive look.

"How long have I known you?" he raised an eyebrow, and Double D grew flustered. Of course Eddy wouldn't hate him...it made him blush that he had such little faith in him.

"All those times, about betrayal and...stuff, I didn't _really _mean it." He scratched the back of his head. "I mean...fuck, Double D, do you really think I'd hate you for that? Yeah I was mad and all...I mean, it's Kevin! Our enemy! And here you are, making out with him and stuff." He stuck his tongue out in disgust. Double D held back a laugh. "It kind of pissed me off too that you let me know through losers at the school! I mean, come on!" He was whining now, and Double D thought his face might split in two. He didn't despise him!

"But no doing anything gross in front of us." Eddy scowled. Ed perked up, ready to add his two cents.

"Love, is like mutants." That raised a few questions.

"Mutants? Elaborate, please?"

"Mutants don't care if you're gross or not, because mutants are mutants. They love each other for who they are." He sounded oddly profound near the end, and Double D wondered again what went through his head sometimes. He could sound so very philosophical one second and then idiotic the next.

"That's quite the comparison, Ed!" Double D cheered, smiling benevolently. Eddy snorted, and for once it was like old times.

It felt good to be back.

* * *

"Not a bad day, if I do say so for myself," Double D cheerfully stated to Kevin, who nonchalantly leaned against his locker.

"Not bad at all." He didn't mention the threats to him. Those were normal...probably. "Your locker is so much neater than mine," he observed, looking inside. Were the walls polished...? Double D simply smiled and fixed his hat atop his head, wrapping his coat around himself before he could grab Kevin's hand. Being able to do this, right now...felt like a blessing. With a gentle squeeze they were outside in the cold, breaths coming out in clouds.

"It is very cold. Shall we head to your house?" Double D certainly didn't think his house would be welcoming for either of them. Kevin looked a bit uncomfortable, deciding that it was now or never to tell him.

"You see...last night, when your mom found us, I got to thinking. I couldn't let that happen again, and I didn't want my parents finding out by someone else...so I told them." He awaited something like shock, or maybe betrayal or hurt or something, but Double D looked just sort of sad.

"So no going to your house?" Kevin shook his head, realizing he was sad today was not a day to hang out. It was surprising in itself he wasn't surprised that he'd told them. Double D's mind was elsewhere, thinking of his own parents.

Double D shrugged and pasted on a smile, touching Kevin's arm lovingly. "It's alright. Tomorrow then." With that, he was off. Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but Double D was hurrying along already. With a frown he reached up and fixed his hat, worried about his situation at home. Was it really alright to let him go...? Certainly they weren't doing anything too bad, right?

* * *

Double D was home. Home...the word felt foreign as he thought it here. Silence visited his coming and he took a couple steps forward, expecting something from his parents, a noise, a step, murmurs, something! Nothing came though, and his heart gave a mighty lurch. Ever since then...he hadn't heard a word. Were they...ignoring him? Like before, except worse. He leaned on the counter for support as his head swam, ideas and explanations pouring in.

They no longer loved him.

They would never speak to him again.

They were ashamed of him.

If you ignore something, then it's like it isn't there.

Tears rose, and even if he was being overdramatic, his parents were his _parents_. If they hated him...despised him..how was he supposed to live with himself? They may have ignored him somewhat in the past, but they always cared for him. Now they fixed cold stares on him, unable to believe that he was gay, apparently. The silence threatened to swallow him, and for a moment he thought he may be sick. Panicked, he slid to the floor and buried his head in his arms, resting atop his knees. The floor was dirty probably, but he couldn't care at this moment. Right now, he felt more alone than he ever had in his whole life.

The doorbell rang. Jerked away from his thoughts, he rubbed his eyes, ghosts of tears catching on the cotton of his sweater. He stood up and brushed himself off, sniffling a little before he went to the door. That lonely feeling that threatened to swallow him had disappeared luckily, but he feared its coming if things kept being like this.

"Sock-head! What are you standing there for?" Eddy yelled from his spot on his porch, shivering the T-shirt he wore. Who wore a T-shirt in the middle of winter? Apparently, Eddy! Behind him, Ed was bundled up in his snowsuit, grinning up at him without comment. He felt an odd sense of relief at seeing them, ushering them inside. Immediately Eddy began to complain about the cold, rubbing his arms.

"If you would wear a sweater, you wouldn't be so cold."

"Pfft, whatever. Hey, your parents aren't home, right?" They knew the ritual. Double D realized he hadn't really explained their staying for a while, but right now he didn't even know himself if they were home.

"I...I'm not completely sure. I believe they are, but it's so quiet." Eddy gave him a scrutinizing look before shrugging and kicking his shoes off. Customary to his home, Double D would usually offer slippers, but he wondered if his parents would notice even if he did. He loved a clean floor, but maybe they would comment on it if it were dirty. So, against his better judgement, he allowed them to prance about, leaving wet trails. It took all his strength not to wince.

Ed came up behind Double D, leaning in to whisper something as he looked around. "This is just like the scene from my zombie comics. From that closet over there, a zombie would jump out and attack us! Then we would run away and find all the frying pans so they couldn't cook our brains." His voice rose and fell from excitement, and as he stared at the door, something must have alerted him, because he yelled and suddenly grabbed the two of them, barreling for the door.

"Run! ZOMBIES!" And with that he chucked them into the snow, flurries of white flying where they landed. Double D, who was dizzy from the sudden movements rubbed his head as Eddy screamed murder at Ed, shaking his freezing fist. The scene was like something out of a bad cartoon and Double D couldn't help the snickers that left his mouth. Covering it, he tried to conceal his humor, but to no avail. Soon he was cracking up where he sat in the snow, holding his stomach in laughter. Eddy was glaring at him and Ed, never one to be left behind, began to laugh uproariously.

Double D hoped his parents had heard.

"Stop laughing!" Eddy yelled, reaching over to grab at him. Double D scrambled out of the way and scooped up some snow, chucking it at him. It landed right in his face. Eddy was frozen, for a moment, before he too grabbed some snow and threw it at Double D. Ed charged at them, successfully putting them in a vice-like grip as they landed in more snow.

"Ed! I can't breathe!" Double D sputtered, Eddy growling in agreement. Reluctantly—it seemed —Ed let them go, and there was no more talk of zombies. A couple more snowballs were thrown, and when Double D began to sneeze was when he said it was time to go inside.

* * *

All three were seated at his table, hot chocolate between the three of them. Double D daintily blew over him, fingers curled around the cup.

"Eddy, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Double D hesitated. Should he tell his fear to the other, remember the tale of how he and Kevin were caught doing not-so-innocent things? Looking at Ed and Eddy though, seeing how sincere they looked, he couldn't find the strength to hide it.

"My mother caught Kevin and I...very close, on my bed." Then, realizing how wrong that came out, his face grew inflamed and he flailed his arms a bit, rewording it. "What I mean is, we were kissing! And she came in and both my parents saw. And now...now they aren't speaking to me." Sobering up, he pressed his hands flat against the table, brows furrowing. "In all honesty I have no clue of what to do. Does this mean they don't accept it; me?" With worry he gazed at the two, only hoping they could help.

"Bullshit!"

Double D jumped with a squeak as he yelled, slamming his hand on the table. Eddy looked mad.

"They're your parents! How can they do that, ignoring their only son!" Eddy seemed more angry about it than Double D himself, but he felt a rush of affection for the fellow. Surely if Eddy could stand up like this, then he could too? "Push them over the stairs!" Perhaps not as much. Jumping when his hand was touched, he look over to see Ed holding his hand with a goofy smile. Tears rose into his eyes. He had such good friends.

"Thank you," he said softly. Eddy paused his ranting, glaring at him.

"Say something, sock-head?" Double D shook his head and smiled, letting this warm feeling envelope him.

* * *

They were gone now. Gone, but their presence was still there, the warmth from their friendship flowing through them. He smiled and walked upstairs slowly, moving his fingers around, already feeling the need for tonight's shower. What made him freeze at the top was the sight of his parents, walking the same way. Perhaps they had the same idea.

For a moment no one moved, frozen in place, and then his father began to go past him, mother uncomfortably glancing at Double D before she too followed him. A rush of anger—perhaps because of what Eddy said—ran through him, and he blocked their path.

"Mother, father." His voice came out confident, defiant. They appeared surprised by this, blinking at him. "Its almost Christmas. Families are supposed to come together, get past differences. They _accept_ each other, because they love each other." And with that said, he walked towards his door, skipping a shower for the first time.

At least...until the morning.

"One more thing; I only hope you can accept him as well."

Then Double D, with rare confidence, sauntered into his room, leaving behind shocked silence.

* * *

_/DIES_

_D: GOD this took forever to write! Especially the parent parts. I hope I got everything right, including how Eddy and Ed would act. Honestly, it satisfied me -w-; How about you?_

_Comments? Questions? Concerns?_

_REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15

**ATTENTION: I AM STILL HERE :D**

Ok Guys! So I know it's been a long, long time. Well first is writer's block, then there's the laziness thing, then there's moving. So since I was moving, my monitor broke. Aaand along with a week of moving, I couldn't even get on! So my half finished chapter has been sitting there and I've been going GAH! for it. Just wanted to let you know I'm here, and I still haven't looked at the reviews over that time, so don't worry!

P.S. Sucks if you thought this was the new chapter xD


	16. Chapter 16

_Whoooaa It's been a long time! Seriously, sorry guys! I love you all, but combine laziness with being-on-vacation-how-the-hell-do-I-get-on-this-damn-computer AND my monitor breaking, you have the length between the last two chapters :D...Anyway. _

_I love everyone who favorites and alerts and all that nice jazz! It's wonderful to loved~! :D If I forgot to reply to a review (I try to do that more now) I'm sorry! I try to reply to them all, but sometimes I just forget . ; For the days in this fic, I stopped keeping track like the retard that I am, so I was like, fuck it, yo. I have no idea if tomorrow is Christmas but this is MY FIC (not to mention I was working on this during Christmas...and now it's July...) :3 By the way, my beta (beta meaning my friend c: ) was out at this time, so I edited it myself...so it probably has more mistakes than usual xD_

_**WARNING**: This chapter will have ...lime? I thought about full out lemon, but then I felt like I was rushing it, so I re-wrote it. The next chapter, definitely! If you don't like, then please leave, or skip that part and read the rest :3 _

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: OH woe is me..._

* * *

Christmas was tomorrow.

That fact hit Double D as soon as he woke up—groggily so. Odd, though, that the single fact planted itself in his mind, refusing to leave no matter how tired he was at the moment. It kept repeating in his mind like a mantra, filling him until all he could think about was Christmas. Sadly, the occasion seemed less than joyous. His parents hated him, he was sure, and his only escape from all this was certainly off limits.

For a moment he resented Kevin for telling them, for taking away his other home, but soon after he felt guilt penetrate. It was good of Kevin to tell them, considering it couldn't wait forever, and if they did, who knew what the consequences would be if they were caught a second time in that way? He would just grin and bear it.

Slipping out of bed and into slippers, he rubbed his forehead as he went immediately to the shower. After last night's fiasco and _not taking a shower_, he felt very unclean. So, hopping in, he promised himself he would scrub extra hard just make sure germs and bacteria didn't think they were getting a break!

Once out of the shower, damp and dripping, he went through his clothing, picking out the days sweater and pants. They looked the same, mostly, but with different shades and colors. Double D was a very simple person.

That would also be the understatement of the century.

By the time he had meticulously picked out an outfit and was out of his doorway, he could smell breakfast. But first, he went around his room, making sure everything was labelled and arranged accordingly, as well aligned in a neat, fashionable way.

His heart tightened uncomfortably at the thought of his parents. They still made it their job to make breakfast every morning, brimming with everything a healthy boy needs. Usually Double D would simply have fruit, or something else maybe, but now he ate pancakes and sausage and broccoli and other things he saved for later.

The boy was tempted to leave through the door _without_ breakfast (how daring!), but he didn't want to feel drowsy or unprepared for the day. Just as well that he had made such a speech last night. He couldn't slip out now! So, with a resigned sigh, he slowly stepped down the stairs, keeping an eye out for his two parents.

It was somewhat of a relief to see them sitting at the table as per usual, mother scooping eggs while his father read the paper. He greeted them before sitting down, eyes immediately heading for his lap. The boy couldn't make himself look up at them and see something that may very well discourage him. If they still didn't accept him after last night...well he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Honey, here you are."

Double D jumped, his mother's soft voice surprising him. She hadn't spoken to him in a while like that—softly and like a caring mother would—so it gave him some hope. He glanced up at her face, noting the troubled expression, but also noting she did not look away. A possible good sign. Other than that, they left him be to eat and get ready for his at school, somewhat a relief and a burden all the same.

**~WOOSH~**

The highlight of his day had to be when he could see his friends—and Kevin. Especially if they were together. He noticed them off to the side by his locker, in deep conversation about something. Kevin looked angry—like he might pop—and Eddy looked even _more_ angry, being who he was. Ed was off to the side, appearing to listen intently, but his eyes wandered often.

"Salutations, fellows!"

All eyes snapped to him and Double D blinked, startled. Conversation ceased and Eddy muttered something to Kevin under his breath before walking to his own locker. Confused by the exchange, he immediately confronted Kevin.

"May I ask what was just discussed?" Normally, he may have let it go, but with those two he could never be too careful. Their distrust of each other could not have been mended over a fortnight.

At his question, Kevin scowled, summing it up to "nothing". The younger make crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips in suspicious. He supposed that he could not simply _force_ his partner to tell him, but he _was_ curious.

"All is well then. To class, my handsome knight."

"If I'm the knight, then you must be the fair maiden."

Double D realized what he had walked into, a blush creeping up his cheeks as they went to class. "Quiet, you," he muttered in good jest, bumping his shoulder.

**~WOOSH~ (I'm flying, Jack! xD)**

Lunchtime. The time when people would gather like flocks of birds, eating revolting cafeteria food as well as sharing the day's gossip. People still spoke of Double D and Kevin, their 'love' as strong as ever, but nothing had happened to them that allowed gossip to bloom. Double D was just too much of a "goody-two shoe" to be able to live up to any rumors created. That was a good thing, really.

Today, Double D would have sat with Kevin and the other cul-de-sac kids, but an idea was coming to him. If Kevin would not tell him, then his friend Eddy certainly would! He was not one who thought about hiding what he was brooding about. Usually, it entailed that he would rant to his two best friends, primarily Double D. Ed was a good listening, but his advise was not up to par compared to Double D's.

Sliding in across from his friends, he flashed what he hoped what a friendly smile. "Ed, Eddy." Eddy greeted him nicely enough, beginning to chomp down on some of the cafeteria chicken. Wondering how to bring up the topic, Double D began to play with his food, sending it to different sides of his plate with the spork that came with their meal. A couple of minutes into that, he noticed Eddy sending a sneer in Kevin's direction, who had glanced over at Double D. They locked eyes for a moment, Double D smiling shyly before he looked back at Eddy.

"Pardon me, but Eddy, you spoke with Kevin this morning, correct?"

"What of it?" He did not take offense to the defensive tone.

"What did you discuss?"

Double D stressed the need to know very much, knowing he shouldn't pry, but he was extremely curious. Not to mention the fact that it simply bothered him, not knowing if they were talking about him or not (good _or_ bad).

"Oh, that. I just told him not to mess with you or do anything to hurt you, y'know? How else could I use you for brilliant ideas I make?"

He made it sound as if it didn't matter, but despite his tone Double D felt a rush of affection for his friend. Not that he threatened his boyfriend, but that he was protecting him in his own way.

"Oh, Eddy!" he gushed affectionately, causing the other to blush fiercely.

"S-Shut up! It doesn't mean anything!" he protected vehemently, red in the face as he tried to deny the love the Double D was putting out*. Double D just laughed, feeling more free here than he had in a while (insert jealous glare from Kevin).

**~WOOSH~**

As the day ended and the hallways filled with the sounds of students shoes slapping, dragging and clicking on the floor, Kevin came out of his classroom, eyes immediately heading for his nerdy partner. With a glance left and right, he pitched himself forward into the sea of people, almost losing his balance when bumping into a few. With a couple of "watch it!"'s behind him, he made his way to Double D's locker.

What he found there was none other than the darling boy's best friends and he, saying something that was funny. Funny enough that Double D was holding his stomach, laughing as he leaned onto nearby lockers.

His scowl must have given him away, because next thing he knew Double D was smiling at him with uncontained glee.

"Kevin!" he sputtered slight, still in some laughter, having moved closer to Kevin to talk to him and was now leaning on his chest for support (laughing was tiring!) Wrapping his arms around Double D in what might have been taken as a protective way, his eyes flickered to the two in front of him.

"What's so funny?" Double D giggled in rememberance, and his laughter contagious, Kevin, too began to grin a little bit. He was adorable when he laughed, cheeks flushed, tears springing in his eyes...if the other two had not been there, he would have taken those lips for a ride.

"Eddy...Eddy he," and he was a mass of giggles again, cuddling up to Kevin in his mirth.

"Let's leave before you have a conniption," Kevin suggested. Just because he didn't completely trust the other two. Double D nodded turned to his friends, about to bid them goodbye when Eddy piped up;

"Hey! Why can't we come along? Double D IS our friend." Double D smiled, having found that logic true.

"We won't let him get kidnapped if we are there! I know how to speak alien," Ed spoke confidently, ready to show his skill.

Double D—a little dazed—claimed it was "just such a swell idea" to Kevin, who rolled his eyes, but relented. He couldn't hate them forever, after all.

So, all four of them were now leaving the school as the most unlikely quartet to ever be heard of, as most of the student body was staring. Kevin had one arm slung around Double D, pretty much ignoring the other two as they babbled next to him. Double D chatted animatedly to them, seeming to be pleased by the turn of events.

'_God, someone save me.' _True to the call, Nazz suddenly appeared by his side, snaking her arms into his free one.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Her smile was cute and dazzling, the other three boys left mumbled agreements (Kevin was used to it and Double D was sort of getting used to her). Double D removed himself enough to give Nazz more room.

"O-of course, Nazz." And so a fifth one was added. The walk was a bit of a noisy one, Eddy trying to impress Nazz while Ed made noises that supposedly resembled a gun, rolling around them like a secret agent or something of the sort. They dropped off Nazz first, pretty goodbyes making two of the boys drool. They reached Double D's house before they did Ed's or Eddy's (much to Kevin's disappointment).

"Farewell for today, my wonderful friends. I don't know if I will see you tomorrow, considering it is Christmas. My parents will more than likely have something planned." As he said this, the door behind him opened up, his mother poking her head out, a serious expression on her face. She was right behind an unknowing Double D, her eyes scanned over the four of them, stopping pointedly on Kevin. Her lips curled up somewhat, a fierce expression appearing.

"Eddward! Come inside, please." She barked, somewhat at least _trying_ to sound pleasant.

"M-mother!" squeaked one surprised Edd, taking a step back, so unprepared was he.

With that step, the horrifying events began to unfold before Kevin's eyes.

Eddy had been almost right in front of him, and when he bumped into him Eddy pushed him away in good nature, claiming he didn't want his "germs", with a laugh following.

Following that event, Double D stumbled back against Ed, who was bending over by the road peering at some kind of insect. The road was clear save for one car coming their way, so Double D relaxed, but that may have been his mistake. While leaning on Ed, he suddenly stood up fully, holding the bug towards the sun. "I SACRIFICE YOU!" he yelled, leaving Double D to once more stumble forward, lose his balance, and stumble back. The only problem with that was he was falling right into the path of an _oncoming car_.

'_Holy-' _Kevin didn't give it another thought. He was racing towards Double D, fear beginning to gather and constrict his heart. If he didn't stop Double D from falling, _he was going to get run over. _The problem with _that_ was he didn't have super speed, so Double D had already fallen by the time he was close.

No.

_No._

_**No!**_

He met Double D's eyes, filled with fear, his own widening._ 'Damn it!' _Dropping to the ground when he reached Double D, he wrapped his arms around his torso while attempting to pull Double D towards himself. A loud, long honk echoed loudly in his ears and all he saw was white as he clung to Double D, covering him as quickly as he could to keep him protected.

Seconds past.

The honking grew quieter as the ringing in his ears stopped. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple times, vision fuzzy from pressing them so hard. He looked down at Double D who was shaking, staring up at him in shock. Relief flooded through him strongly, so much that he lowered his head and brushed their cheeks together, tittering laughter filling him. He'd somehow saved him (If he was even in trouble. The car _did_ swerve)!

The shock seemed to wear off and Double D soon had tears running down his cheeks, his shaking worsening. Kevin noticed this and mistook it for him possibly being hurt.

"Edd**! Oh Edd..." He was using his name for once (albeit a nickname, still), fingers brushing tears off of his cheeks. "Edd, Edd, Edd." He kept touching him over and over, thumbs gently brushing his face as he whispered words of gratitude, kissing his forehead, his eyes, his lips. "Are you okay?" he whispered to him, giving him another gentle kiss as he knelt over him, worry etched into his face.

Double D managed a nod, sitting up slowly as he half clung to his boyfriend. "Kevin...I am unharmed." He removed himself from the red-head, cheeks filling with color at the embarrassing scene, now that he had time to think about something like that. It was then he remembered his mother (possible father now) who would be standing disapprovingly by the door, so he looked their way. He was surprised when he saw his mother clinging to his father, white-faced. Her hand clutched at her breast, lips trembling.

"Darling," she spoke, eyes traveling towards them. Double D opened his mouth to reply when he realized her eyes were trained on Kevin sitting up above him, looking shocked and apprehensive.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Just like that, Kevin was invited inside. It had been surprisingly easy, in Double D's opinion. Kevin saved him from certain death and suddenly he was family. It also occurred to Double D that his parents _did_ care, and he could relax a little with this somewhat acceptance of Kevin.

"Thank you!" was the first thing his mother said to Kevin, taking his hand and giving it a vigorous yet polite shake. He simply nodded, a bit dazed by the change of events as his father also thanked him.

"We have been thinking about all this since we...saw you two together," his father worded, holding his wife with one arm. She nervously played with her hair (an unaccustomed habit Double D noted), having a hard time dealing with this sort of thing. "And after Double D told us what he did, we thought more clearly."

"We are still not exactly sure what to think of you two, though."

"Eddward is our only son, and we never thought he would be..."

"Gay?" Double D himself supplied, a little tired of this game. They all seemed a little shocked.

"Mildly put...yes. Eddward, we love you very much," his mother gushed. "You should know that...we just...we're sorry," she finished, brushing her hair behind her ear with one hand; she was shaking slightly.

"Yes, son. We haven't been treating you right. Even though we found you in such a state, as your parents, we didn't try to understand. This boy here...Kevin, is obviously not a bad kid."

"It's just...hard for us," his mother finished, staring at him, trying to convey what she felt into her stare. Her hands now rested in her lap, then on her husband's hand, switching positions often.

"But, Kevin, we'd like you to know that you are welcome in this house, whenever you want to see your...boyfriend," his mother choked out, _still_ having a hard time with it.

"Do you really mean it?" All eyes were on Double D. He blushed, pressing forward. "Pardon me." His mother nodded, meeting his gaze with her own semi-confident one. They were trying. And to Double D, that was all that mattered. There was a certain silence as they all let the conversation sink in, the ticking of the clock on the wall especially loud.

"Well! Eddward, we have to go out and get food for tomorrow. Yes; it's late but we must be prepared. We will see you in a couple of hours." Stiffly, suddenly standing up, she grabbed her purse and her husband (who looked confused as hell), coaxing him towards the stairway with a whisper or two that neither of the boys could hear. A few confusing moments later, and they were alone. For now, anyway.

"Er...your parents seem nice," Kevin broke the silence, grinning soon afterwards. Awkward might actually be the word. Double D snorted.

"That's not very proper," spoke up Kevin in a bad version of a british accent, waggling his finger at Double D. Said male bit the inside of his cheek to contain himself, instead casting his gaze downwards.

"Oh! Kevin, your knee!" He alerted him to a scrape on his knee, not bleeding much but probably caked in dirt and germs. Without a second thought Double D pulled him from his seat, directing him towards the stairs. Germs would not win today! Dragging Kevin to the bathroom, who was protesting that he was fine, Double D reached into the cabinet and pulled out the antiseptic and alcohol cleaner, along with a cloth and then a band-aid. Just as a precaution, soap too.

First, he soaped down his cut, ignoring the hissing coming from Kevin as he dabbed at it, cleaning off dirt. Then he added the antiseptic and alcohol, swabbing it down. Kevin winced a couple of times throughout, his leg jerking, but he didn't want to move and accidentally kick Double D, who was paying close attention to his wound.

Finishing up with all that, the band-aid was carefully put on Kevin's knee, Double D's deft fingers flattening it slowly so it wouldn't crease.

"There we go!"

He smiled up at Kevin from where he was kneeling, pleased to have helped him after Kevin helped Double D. The tips of his fingers still rested on Kevin's knee, and from his vantage point, to Kevin this was all very cute of him. He looked up at him with a sort of content happiness of someone who had just had a good day. In a way, they had. After all, his parents had done their best to accept him as he was, even if it was a bad surprise.

When Double D realized that they had just been staring at each other for a few seconds, naturally he flushed pink and looked down, fingers tightening on Kevin's knee. He was so embarrassing, like a love-sick girl he had been staring at Kevin! When Kevin was about to say something, they heard the door slam, his mother's voice ringing out to them. The adults were now gone. Kevin smirked, catching Double D's eye as he did so. Here he was, sitting here with a cute boy right in front of his lap, blushing furiously.

It was almost indecent.

Kevin reached down and pulled Double D's chin upwards, leaning down to catch those lips in a messy kiss. Double D sputtered and flailed back in surprise, only to catch himself using Kevin's knees once again. "W-what are you doing?" Kevin smiled at him, pulling the smaller boy up until he was standing before standing himself.

"You were so red I wanted to see far I could take it. It's almost like a painting," he teased, one arm wrapping around Double D's up, Kevin = headed towards his room, a more comfortable place to be than the bathroom.

"It is only natural to be surprised when one is kissed so suddenly," Double D pouted, crossing his arms as he leaned on Kevin.

"Most people respond by kissing back instead of turning away like a shy schoolgirl," Kevin was relentless, according to Double D, whose face had turned pink once more.

"Sch-schoolgirl? You jest!" he mock scolded Kevin, bumping his shoulder so that he stumbled into the wall. Kevin was shocked, but soon a devilish grin grew.

"What are you gonna do about it, punk?" Kevin grinned, pushing him against the wall. Double D seemed at a loss with a comeback, opening his mouth only for nothing to come out. Kevin took this opportunity of silence to press his mouth onto Double D's open one, easily sliding his tongue inside. 'Score for Kev.' he thought with a grin.

Double D turned red, but he didn't push Kevin away. His hands rose in surprise, hanging in the air before he decided to rest them on Kevin's shoulders. Tilting his head somewhat, he unknowingly allowed Kevin to get at him at a better angle, the color in his face slowly rising to a lovely rose. Why was it he had to get so embarrassed over kissing? It hadn't been that long...or perhaps Double D was just a needy boy.

Either way, he soon forgot about all that and focused on the kiss, always somehow losing himself about halfway through. His arms wrapped further around Kevin's neck, locking behind him as he pulled the larger male closer. Satisfying sighs escaped his mouth when they parted for a few seconds, his lips turning red from the kiss.

Eyes half-lidded, long lashes fluttering, rosy red cheeks accompanied Double D whenever they kissed. Kevin could get used to this. Pressing their lips together again, he experimentally pushed him against the wall again—softly—until he was pressed flush against Double D. The boy beneath him did not seem to notice, too absorbed in the delicious kiss they shared.

Slowly he slipped his knee in between his legs, pressing it just enough so that he figured it wouldn't hurt. Not sure how much to do it though, he didn't go too far. Again, experimentally, he tried rubbing his knee there, getting the smaller male to jerk against him suddenly, their teeth crashing. 'Ouch.' Double D rubbed his lip and muttered softly, looking up at him in confusion.

"What was tha-aaat!" he gasped when Kevin kept rubbing his knee there, his breath near his ear. Unsure how to react to this, Double D shuddered against him, grip tightening on his shoulders. Kevin took this reaction to be good, tilting his head so he could kiss the spot above his ear, earning another breathy gasp. He was flushed, face pinched so it looked like he was concentrating on anything—anything other than the sensation between his legs he was sure.

Watching Double D like this was a treat, so much that he could feel a tightening in his stomach, a soft pulse that spread warmth throughout his body, pushing lower and lower. He was curious though. Double D was smart...but it seemed like he didn't realize what was happening. Was he just slow-witted at times? Or did he play dumb because he knew his innocence turned Kevin on? If so, it was really working.

"Haven't you ever touched yourself before?" Kevin muttered in Double D's ear, curiously. He froze then, fingers digging into Kevin's shoulders as a mad blush spread across his face—like wild fire.

"Of course! I-I mean, it is a natural process after all...that is—you aren't—I'm not—," he was at a complete loss for words, face aflame. Kevin chuckled and leaned in, sucked those lips against his own, fingers reaching up to hold his face steady. Double D relaxed soon enough and allowed him to caress his cheek, thumbs rubbing gentle circles.

At one point Kevin's hand was on the other's hip, gently inching towards Double D's groin. The other didn't appear to notice. He was too focused on Kevin; his face, that look in his eyes, the flush to his cheeks. His fingers curled slightly as he touched Kevin's chest, felt his heart beating heavily in his ribcage. So he was feeling what Double D was feeling? That was a relief, and he felt himself give in a little more.

They kissed and kissed, mouths coming together hungrily only to come apart again in seconds. Every time they broke a look was shared—gentle, caring—a look that made Double D's heart skip. He had a pretty good feeling that he had fallen in love with Kevin. The realization had his face reddening, and it only reddened more when he felt a hand on the front of his pants.

"Kevin!" he said in a squeal-like fashion, one hand locking onto Kevin's wrist. How embarrassing! He figured Kevin hadn't meant to, and waited for him to remove his hand, but he did no such thing. Kevin looked determined, staring at Double D with an intense, longing gaze. The receiver could not look away, nor stop the fierce blush that spread. He must have gotten the meaning, for he was shaking his head swiftly. "That's obscene!"

Flustered, he attempted to remove his hand, his blush worsening when he felt himself harden against it, lips quivering with a strange sound hovering in the back of his throat. Kevin was still looking at him, not saying a word, just looking. Double D met his eyes and gulped, unease spreading. He wasn't going to back down, no matter what. His determination was obvious.

"Why?" Double D whispered. Why he was whispering, he was unsure.

"I just...want to," Kevin finally said, leaning forward to kiss his neck, earning a whimper. Kevin took a deep breath. "Please," he whispered against his neck, now holding onto his belt. Double D's hand shook a little as he finally gave in, letting his hand fall. Kevin made quick work of his belt, slipping his hand inside the line of Double D's pants.

He was prepared, but it still shocked him when he touched something hot and warm, throbbing gently against his hand. His eyes widened and he gulped, fingers wrapping around it carefully. He'd touched his own penis before, but he still wasn't sure if he knew how to do this. It wasn't his own. Now it was Double D's.

Gently, gently he brought his hand up the shaft, fingers raking across the expanse of it. As it twitched softly in his hand, he glanced to the side at Double D, who was covering his mouth as he moaned into it, a red bar of blush deep set across his face. He was in embarrassed tears, shuddering whenever Kevin moved his hand.

He was leaking into Kevin's hand already, and he hadn't even really done anything. Kevin smirked, feeling a little more confident and began to slowly stroke him, making sure to do what he would do to himself: thumbing the tip, tracing the veins softly. Little touches that made all the difference.

Double D whimpered louder, shaking as he held back moan after moan. It was really cute. Kevin smiled to himself and used a free hand to move Double D's hand away. As he leaned in to kiss him, a moan erupted from Double D, his eyes wide, face completely red.

"A-ah—hnn..Kevin," he gasped, hands now clutching at the other's shirt as he shuddering against his hand, twitching and arching his back, trying his hardest not to move and buck against the warm fingers that engulfed his most private area. Kevin kissed him then, catching him just as he let loose another noise of pleasure. The kiss was hot and needy, moans and whimpers being shared with much more fever. Kevin had to admit he was really turned on by now, but he wanted to get Double D to come first. He could help himself later.

He was working faster now, even going as far as to play with his balls as he pumped the smaller male. Double D whimpered again, thrashing slightly against his hand as he tried to remove himself. A tingling, itching heat was pooling in his stomach, one which spread to his groin, making him leak and twitch and moan twice as much. Even Kevin could feel it now. He was close, if his voice gave any indication. "Go ahead, baby," Kevin whispered into his ear, wanting to see what affect it would have.

"Oh! Oh! Kevin," he moaned. Apparently it gave him the final push, for Double D felt himself burst into Kevin's hand, wild shivers and shudders overtaking his body. It was an odd feeling, for suddenly Kevin's hand was wet and warm, covered in a sticky substance. Right after that, with wide eyes, Double D hid his face in Kevin's shirt, tears of embarrassment collecting again.

"I'm so embarrassed~!" Double D's voice was muffled, his body shaking with the after effects.

"Don't be. I had fun. " Kevin grinned and removed his hand, staring at the milky substance covering it. He had the odd urge to taste it, and lip twitched in disgust at himself. It sure didn't _look_ tasty. Nevertheless, he stared at it curiously for a while, in which by this time Double D had finally removed his head, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

"Oh! Kevin, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, standing up quickly to go get his a moist towel. When realizing that his pants were a bit wet as well, he sputtered something and took off to his room to change. Kevin grinned again, suddenly finding everything amusing, and took the opportunity to go to the bathroom to wash his hand. After that was said and done with, he traveled the distance to Double D's room, peeking in to see if he was done changing. Indeed he was, for now he had his head in his hands, a silly grin plastered onto his face.

Cute.

"Doesn't look like changing to me," Kevin commented, meeting a flustered Double D's eyes. He seemed to get surprised so easily.

"Oh, well I was just...making sure everything was in order in here." He made the excuse lamely, not expecting the other to believe him. Kevin sauntered in and sat on the bed next to him, casually leaning in a way that covered his crotch. He was still reacting to those events and didn't want Double D to worry about him.

'_How selfless of me,_' he thought with an imaginary roll of the eyes.

The next few moments were just a tad awkward.

"I hope I didn't scare you," he said gently, fingers reaching out to touch Double D's. Said male jumped and shook his head, gaze shifting to away from Kevin and back.

"No, no. I...I enjoyed it," he admitted with a shy smile, now directing his gaze to his lap. Kevin too Double D's hand and fell backwards on the bed so he was lying down, bringing Double D flush against him (While trying to ignore the hard-on he had. Hopefully Double D wouldn't notice).

"Good." His voice was husky as he kissed the shocked male above him, using the opportunity to initiate a nice make-out session. Ah, that was the life.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," Double D said after some time, breathlessly. Kevin pursed his lips into a frown, thinking about that for a few moments.

"Yeah. Which means I won't see you." It was more of a matter-of-fact than on a sad note. He knew there would be other times to see Double D. Said male nodded, but something seemed to be bugging him, for he shifted his gaze away, appearing distracted by a thought.

"Kevin...would you mind if I came over? To see your parents, I mean. Not as if to introduce myself or anything! I mean, well since my parents accepted you, I thought—you know I _would_ like to see you , but I don't want to be a bother...," he trailed off, looking helplessly away. Kevin chuckled and brought him into a warm hug, digging his nose into the other's neck.

"That would be awesome."

Double D smiled happily behind his neck.

* * *

_No cliffhanger thing for once! *le gasp*_

_I'm so glad I finally finished this, the hardest scene being the last one /; While working on this, I was also working on that vampire one. I have that about halfway done, so look forward to that! The next chapter will be Christmas, and how Kevin's parents react to the two of them. Again, I hope you like how it turned out with Edd's parents!_

_*That made me lawl (see how amused I am by my own writing?) _

_**Too soon? Haha ov o. I just thought for the serious situation, that made more impact to use his name._


	17. Chapter 17

**For all who have stuck with me this whole time; I thank you! It's been...so long. School has broken my poor little soul with its horrible work, and I hadn't thought about the story for weeks, sitting there on my computer, half done. Finals end this week, yaaay! I hope you enjoyed the whole time we have spent together ****(holy crap has it seriously been a year? I began writing this...last Christmas...O-o) and please, come back later! It's been too long! The next chapter is already half done so don't think I'll take…5 months..again.**

**Once again, thank you for taking the time to read and review. **

**REVIEW TIME~**

**SomeRandomGirl:**** Have you used that same name before? I think I remember you~ ****Anyway, thank you! 8D Yes, poor Kevin! ;A; I torture him so.**

**forgot my own password:**** Haha, that sucks that you forgot! But thank you :D**

**6Jocho:**** Thank you for your input! He's so cute and sometimes I get carried away D: I will try to lessen it. **

**Lady Keki:**** Thank you c: I'm flattered! I will look for that.****Heather: Thank you c:**

**Mickey: It's been forever..but here's more!**

**PunPunMatt: Ow wow! 3 You are making me blush! What a lovely review. I hope this lives to your expectations.**

**And a final, deep, deep thank you to my new beta, SunMoon~! She has helped me oh-so much!**

* * *

Lips sought after his own, pressing onto them softly. Fingers caressed urgently against his skin, running up and down his body, loving every gentle curve and dip he had. A gentle, fiery touch stroked a fire within him, fingers dancing hotly against shining skin.

A gasp.

Hands were everywhere. They touched him, intimately grabbing, groping, seeking. Those hands rested on his hips, finally, gently rubbing circles.

A moan. A voice. A name.

It was a blur, except for the feeling of being touched gently and lovingly. Swollen lips parted, gasping, only to be covered by another.

Heat. He was so hot. Everything was so incredibly hot. Every touch, every kiss, every time their lips brushed only adding to flame. Slowly, slowly he was being brought into insanity that swelled inside of him until there was a bright light clouding his vision—

"Eddward! Darling, get up~!" A singsong voice called to Double D, who was tangled up in the sheets. His eyes snapped open, the dream still vivid in his mind, as he stared at his mother standing above him, a gentle frown marring her features at his laziness to get up for the occasion. "It's Christmas!" she called cheerfully, and Double D realized the bright light had been her opening the curtains.

Sitting up, the young male stretched his arms above his head as thoughts of the very hot dream left a stirring in his loins. It was then Eddward realized a very prominent problem he had, one that he had never had to deal with before. Oh, dear. So this is what they call morning wo—

"Eddward!" His mother snapped Double D out of his thoughts again, making the younger teen flush in embarrassment. She didn't realize the situation, did she? "Get out of bed and come downstairs. We have a lovely breakfast waiting on the table." Then she was gone, letting the other boy breathe in relief. She had been oblivious to his "problem," and for that Double D was glad.

Double D's slender fingers ran through his thick, but short hair and the male ran through the dream again, running his tongue through the gap in his teeth nervously as he felt himself stir once again.

_'What a vivid dream,'_ he mused, deciding that he could ignore his problem and head for the shower. He was careful to avoid seeing his parents as he quickly made his way to the bathroom, not wanting any awkward confrontations.

Water cascaded down Double D's back as he scrubbed himself rigorously. His fingers were close to scratching at his skin as he imagined the death of millions of germs on it. His "issue" from before had yet to leave him be. Rather, it seemed to worsen the more it was left alone. He kept running through the dream, remembering the touch, and the ache his body had from the intense heat, which led him to thinking of last evening, when Kevin had pleasured him in a very similar way, and how that had felt so good—

With a gasp Double D dropped the soap, realizing how his desires were controlling his mind. His awakened member throbbed at every thought that was sexual, swelling against him, proving it would not be well to ignore. _'_

_That is so...so shameful! How can I undergo such an act? It's cheated pleasure, but what else can I do?'_ he observed disdainfully, but even as he thought that, it did not stop his hand from wrapping around the very base of his sex, wincing at the foreign, but pleasurable feeling. _'This is absurd,'_ the male thought as he bit his lip, losing himself in the morning pleasure.

* * *

Now thoroughly, thoroughly, clean, the young male dried his hair with a blow-dryer, fingers gently running through the soft locks to help them dry. Once that was complete, the customary hat was placed on his head and he dressed himself in a casual Christmas sweater and pants, heading downstairs shortly thereafter.

"Good morning mother, father." Double D greeted, and was awarded two bright smiles. His parents were both reading the paper (his father holding it up, sitting, while his mother leaned over his shoulder) before he had arrived.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing our son?" his father gushed, joking with his son. Double D returned the smile, taking his place in front of his parents at the table.

"Worry not; you owe nothing. My presence is enough," the junior unexpectedly joked back, as a warm feeling grew within his chest. He'd never joked with his father like this before, let alone anyone. After earning a chuckle from his father, his mother went to the stove and brought out special pancakes caked with festive cream and sprinkles. Was that blueberries he smelled?

Along with that came hot chocolate and ice cream to top it all off. "What is the occasion?" Double D joked again, earning a smile from his mother.

"Why, today is the most magical day of the year."

He took a bite of the pancakes, humming to himself as delicious fruitiness filled his mouth. It wasn't a very healthy meal, but he was going to enjoy it for what it was; a victory breakfast. After all that happened before, he had a newfound happiness settling in his heart. He realized since the whole ordeal he had not felt so relaxed around his parents. Perhaps he never had until now.

The good tidings had yet to end, for if Double D was surprised at having such a nice breakfast, he would be baffled when he saw the presents brimming under the Christmas tree that had always been merely for decoration. His parents didn't believe in the idea of gifts, thinking family time was more important (even though it was always full of total awkwardness).

"What?" It was all Double D could utter as he stared at his presents in confusion, heart fluttering in both panic and happiness. He had nothing for his parents! Did they not always skip this part of the ritual?

"I know it's been very off for us these past few years," his mother cut into his thoughts for the third time that morning. "Work had been the center of attention. We wanted you behaved, and we wanted you to have only the best," she pointed out, somewhat with pride.

"We never meant for it to get this way, though. You became used to us being away, and you were alone. It's still...strange to accept, but I think that boy of yours has brought us closer. Merry Christmas." His mother smiled as she picked up the first box of presents and he felt tears collect in his eyes. Lip quivering, he was furiously rubbing at his eyes, and a broken smile was rising from within him.

'_So this is family.'_

* * *

Kevin's morning ran a bit differently than Double D's. Although it was not as pleasing, it was not necessarily bad. After all, it was Christmas.

Kevin was awake earlier than everyone else once his eyes snapped open suddenly. He had been asleep one second, awake the next. Sitting up groggily, he glanced at the clock, noticing it was only 6 in the morning.

_'Too early for Christmas,'_ he thought to himself, groaning while flopping back onto the covers. Odd it was how when he was a kid, 6 A.M. was too late for Christmas. He was much too old for that type of thinking now. He closed his eyes, but no matter how much he tried, he could not fall back asleep. Groaning in frustration, he stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering if Double D was sleeping peacefully right now.

Finally—accompanied by a resigned sigh—he sat up in his bed. Skipping the shower (since he took a nice cold one last night), he went downstairs quietly, eyes scanning the room in its twilight. Everything was turned off; the Christmas tree, the lights around the fireplace, all in preparation for the morning to come. Kevin pushed the plug in its socket, watching as each light slowly flickered on. The room was filled with a warm glow, and Kevin sighed in content at the sight as he sat down on the couch.

It was sort of peaceful, honestly. He was alone, surrounded by these warm lights and colors. He stared at the empty fireplace, wondering if he should start a fire, before looking under the Christmas tree. There were presents, of course. Many of them were for him along with the couple he could afford for his parents. Smiling gently, he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. What a nice feeling...

"Kevin, darling." A soft voice spoke up in the darkness of his unconscious mind, causing his eyelids to flutter open. The football player groaned, sitting up from his position on the couch. Ouch. Not a good way to fall asleep. "Merry Christmas!" Kevin's mother smiled down at him before she went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Er...I fell asleep?" Kevin observed as he looked around, seeing the morning light through the windows, causing the snow outside to sparkle. As Kevin's father lumbered down the stairs, Kevin was stretching himself against the couch, trying to get out the kinks of sleeping in an awkward position. Pausing by the couch, his father delivered a hearty slap to his back.

"Fa—ouch!" he glared at his dad, attempting to rub his back. Said father chuckled and joined his mother in the kitchen, leaving a confused teen behind him. Did that mean he was over the incident from before? Did he accept Kevin? His father had chuckled at him, and that must have been a sign. Ignoring the urge to outright ask, he sat on the couch, watching his mother begin making all kinds of delicacies.

Glancing at the presents, Kevin wondered if he could smuggle one up to his room before breakfast. Quietly he dropped in front of the Christmas tree, eyeing the mound as he reached forward.

"Don't even think about it." His mother peeked out from the kitchen, staring at his hand. Blushing in embarrassment, Kevin moved away from the mound with a pout.

"Come on, just one?" he begged, giving her the puppy eyes.

She remained unaffected. "No!"

Kevin sighed, getting up to help with breakfast. _'Might as well in the meantime.'_

* * *

"Will you stop pacing?" Eddy snapped at Double D, who was practically running back and forth, obviously nervous.

Double D was wandering about the room, taking the same pathway every time. He looked as if he was thinking deeply about something, fingers playing with the edge of his shirt as he zoned out. To be honest, he was getting on Eddy's nerves. He'd been doing that for practically an hour now! Eddy and Ed had come over after getting done with their Christmas morning, spending the next few hours playing around with Double D. They made snow angels, drank cocoa, and talked about all kinds of things.

"I-I have to be ready when I go to Kevin's. I need to know what to say, and what to do. It's not so much his mother, but his father I fear! He's an old football player who could very well maul me in moments!" the boy exaggerated in his panic, stopping his pacing to face his friends.

"What's there to be worried about? You declare your undying, gay love and then ask for his hand in marriage or...something," Eddy snorted, waving him away with his hand. Double D, in another situation, would have found this amusing, but at this moment he found it nothing of the sort.

"Just give him gravy!" Ed looked completely serious, which made Double D burst into giggles, which he coughed to cover. This was a serious matter!

"Ed, this is serious! And Eddy! The very notion is impossible! To prove myself to his father, I would have to...have to...

"Jump in a bucket of nails!" Ed's input was always of the best intentions. Really it was. He grinned goofily at Eddy then, rolling on the ground as if he was a log.

"No. I don't have a clue at the moment, but it would be more helpful than your idea!" Eddy just gave him a skeptical look. He was really flipping out over nothing.

"By the way, how can you even suggest m-m-m-" he was unable to say it as he shook his head slowly.

"No need to be shy Double D," Eddy cooed, snickering as he reached towards the boy.

"Eddy, you've been a great help, but I'm leaving! Fellows, I will see you later," he called, and went out the door, ignoring the burning in his cheeks. Geez!

His parents understood his connection with his friends, and even offered to let him see Kevin. They made him promise to be back by six, though. He had time...at least enough to get a few words in. Quickly he made his way towards Kevin's home, hoping that they would not be busy. He pressed his gloves to his cheeks, breathing into them before putting them on his cheeks again. Double D was bundled up in a thick coat and boots, gloves fitted snugly on his fingers.

Gulping nervously, the male realized he had sped his way right to Kevin's house, the home looming in front of him ominously. He tried to calm the beating of his heart as well as prolong the meeting.

_'Slowly...slowly. Ah, I musn't appear like someone suspicious. I can't go too slow or someone might wonder why I'm here.'_ He bit his lip and pressed his tongue into that gap of his, slowly stepping towards the door, heart pounding faster than ever. _'Should I knock? Oh, what kind of question is that? Of course I should!'_

With shaking fingers, Double D knocked on the door, taking in a wavering breath as he waited. After a couple minutes, the boy bit his lip and experimentally rapped his fingers on the door one more time. "Are they out?" he questioned softly, looking at the window for signs of life. The lights were on...

"Hey! Double Dweeb!" With a loud yelp Double D jumped where he was standing, whirling to face the source that surprised him.

Kevin! Of course, who else would call him that? Relief flooded through his body and he ran towards his boyfriend, hugging him tightly as soon as they met.

"Whoa...missed me much? My parents went out to buy more stuff they forgot for dinner. I told them the store won't be open, but they insisted on trying." Double D buried his face in Kevin's coat, unwilling to admit the fact that his parents were out relieved him even more. "So why'd you come here?" Kevin asked, pulling Double D back so he could look at his face.

The younger male blanked when he remembered Eddy's words and quickly wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, giving him a chaste kiss in an oddly bold motion.

"To see you, of course." His shy smile melted Kevin's heart and he coughed, turning away.

"I was just out back. I was gonna make a snowman. Want to help?" His grin was contagious, and Double D nodded, grabbing the larger male's hand as he brought him around back. "I have the bottom done, I just need the rest," he grinned, and bent down. Double D followed, helping him pack up the snow. It was cold and the labor made his fingers ache, but being close to Kevin while enjoying his with him time was worth it.

Soon they had the middle done, rolling it to where the big bottom ball was. "Help me lift it," Kevin voiced from one side, bending down all the way to pick it up from the bottom. Double D hesitated, knowing his strength was not the best, but surely this could not be that heavy, he assumed. Bracing himself, the nerd heaved with all his might, lifting it until it was almost lined up with his chest. One more heave, and it was placed on the larger ball of snow. Double D was practically sweating.

"You need to exercise," Kevin chuckled in front of him, moving closer so they were pressed against each other. He threaded his fingers through Double D's, pulling their arms parallel to the ground so they could compare them easier. "See?" His arm, even covered by the coat, was definitely more toned, not to mention larger. Embarrassed, Double D nodded, feeling oddly warm like this despite the cold. His heart fluttered at these moments, such as right now...

"Kevin?" A chipper, male voice spoke from the front yard, footsteps coming around back. Before the two could even properly move, Kevin's father had come around the yard, shocked to see them pressed tightly together, fingers interlocked.

_'Uh-oh.'_ Kevin tore himself from Double D, his hand lingering on the other's before he stepped away. "Yeah, dad?" he asked, as if he had not just been caught in an embrace with Double D. His father frowned, motioning for Kevin to come into the house, leaving without another word. Double D clung to Kevin's side then, gulping nervously.

"He didn't seem pleased to see me...should I leave?" he asked in his panic, fearful of the larger man. Kevin shook his head, tilting the other male's chin up to look at him.

"Listen, I think he's come around. Or...is near to it. My mom talked to him, so that means something, right?" Double D didn't look convinced in the least. "Okay, so maybe that didn't help, but this might help," he teased, and before Double D could say anything their lips were pressed together softly, replacing the cold settled upon them with warmth. Double D's eyes fluttered closed and he held onto Kevin as if for dear life, fingers gently curling in and out.

"Didn't your father say to come inside?" Kevin's mother spoke from the edge of the house, an odd smile on her lips. She stared at them both curiously, and Double D's rose in shock, mumbling something unintelligible soon after.

Now inside, the family was gathered in the living room, Double D and Kevin were on the larger couch, while Kevin's father sat in the love-seat with his mother hanging over him. His father leaned back, scrutinizing Double D with his gaze.

Uncomfortable, Double D scooted a bit closer to Kevin and let his hand rest over the other's.

_'I trust he does not care about that,'_ Double D hoped optimistically and looked down, avoiding the gaze of his father. He was afraid of what he would see if he met those eyes.

"So you're Eddward," his voice boomed, Double D tried his best not to cower.

"Yes." He said thickly, trying not to seem afraid as he finally looked up at him. Kevin curled his hand around Double D's, his thumb running over the top of it over and over. Focusing on that action, Double D steeled himself. Like ripping off a band-aid, he would have to get this over with quickly. "I—"

"So, what do you do?" Kevin's father interrupted him, leaving the boy a bit breathless. What did he do...? His confusion must have been obvious, for his father sighed irritably. "Do you play sports? Football?" Numb, Double D shook his head, hand tightening against Kevin's.

"No, sir. I am less athletically inclined and more...intellectually so," he ventured, offering a shy smile before it wavered and he had to look down. Kevin's father almost scoffed. Why'd Kevin choose such a meek young boy like this? If he were a girl, it would have been fine. But for a boy to seem so weak, he just didn't like it. However, his wife's words replayed in his head over and over.

_"Will you follow what the world says, or what your heart says? He's your son!"_ She scolded, shaking her head softly. _"Yes, I understand it's hard, but I love him more than what everyone else believes. Please, dear."_

So, he was accepting his son. As much as it disgusted him to accept that part of him, it was driven out by the feelings he had as a father.

"Kevin, boy, you know how to pick 'em," he laughed, leaning back in his chair. It came out as awkward and heavy as he thought, but it had the intended effect.

It was as if the whole room relaxed. Kevin breathed out as Double D loosened his grip. Kevin's father didn't disapprove of him! He couldn't help but smile at that. "Anyway," Kevin's father continued, crossing his burly arms. "Isn't there one present still left?" They turned their eyes to the tree, and indeed there was one rectangular, thin present left. Kevin looked embarrassed as he stood up to go get it.

"It's for you, Dou—Edd," he corrected for the sake of his parents.

Grabbing the present, Kevin heaved it so it was in his arms and he carried it to the table in front of the couch. Double D was quite shocked, staring at the present as if it were something completely foreign.

"For me?" He was just making sure. Kevin nodded with a grin, motioning for him to open it.

"We'll be in the other room," his mother said, smiling as she dragged her husband.

Sitting next to Double D, he urged him to take the gift. "Open it." Nodding, Double D undid the ribbon, pulling it off as he carefully unwrapping the paper, trying not to tear the tape. Kevin almost laughed. He looked really adorable, trying to open it perfectly. "I don't want to be here all day," he muttered. Tongue through the gap in his teeth, Double D gave him a smile, looking silly as he did it.

"I will do as I please," he mock-breathed. Finally opening it, he pulled out a painting. Not just any painting, but the one from the store. It was the same painting he had gotten Kevin. The hilarity of the situation dawned on the smaller male and he burst out in laughter, setting down the picture gently. What a coincidence! He must have noticed how Double D looked at it, and thought he wanted it. The boy laughed his heart away, not realizing how red Kevin's face had gotten.

"Hey! It can't be THAT bad." His face reddened. Why was he laughing at his present? What was funny about it? His hands curled in his lap.

"I-I apologize. It's just...I bought you the same gift." At that Kevin looked up in surprise, his confusion evaporating.

"Was that why you were staring at it so much?" Double D nodded, and Kevin chuckled, running a hand through his own red hair. "Really? Want to return it?" Double D shook his head, touching the edge of the painting.

"It's a present from you." He offered a shy smile. "It is a good painting, so I'll keep it. Will you still accept mine?"

"Of course. It's a rad painting." Kevin grinned and looked at the clock. "It's only three. Want to go get mine now?"

"Would it be acceptable for your parents?" Kevin shrugged and got up, going up the stairs to his parents' room. Voices could be heard faintly, laughter, then Kevin was coming out, grinning.

"They said okay!"

* * *

Walking inside upon reaching the smaller male's home, Double D called out that he was home, but silence returned his call. Curiously he explored the kitchen, finding that most of the items for dinner were sitting in the oven, minus the main course; turkey. "Hey, look here." He waved a hand for him to come over and Double D read the note Kevin held out for him, brows furrowing. Apparently they had gone to a friend's place to receive help in cooking the turkey.

"I never expected my parents to be such unable cooks." Perplexed, he rose an eyebrow and re-read the words on the note a couple times mentally before setting it on the table with a sigh.

"So what now?" Kevin inquired, peering at the note as if it may hold the answer.

"We are alone then to open your present." Double D smiled innocently, and took him up to his room.

Kevin still thought it was an extremely organized (not to mention dorky) room after seeing it for the first time in a while. He gave the room a glance around and then focused on Double D, who was bent over and reaching under the bed. Muffled phrases including "revolting" and "disgusting," drifted to his ears. Kevin grinned down at him in fond response, his eyes falling on his derrière wiggling in the air.

"Phew! Here it is!" Double D proudly displayed his findings, the box colorfully wrapped in red and green with a blue bow.

"Quite festive, aren't we." Kevin's voice rose to a high pitch and he upturned his nose, mocking the way Double D spoke.

"I do not sound like that!" Offended, the present was yanked back. "You know, you should not get a present this year for being so… naughty!"

A mock pout ensued. "Don't be like that, baby~" He lingered on the each syllable, but it had no outward affect on Double D.

"Do not try to sweet talk me. The present and I will be taking our leave!" He stood up as if to leave; Kevin pounced on him then. His body pushed heavily onto Double D's, and they toppled over onto the floor, leaving the smaller one winded.

"You are too good at football...or at least the tackling aspect," Double D wheezed. Kevin could only grin sheepishly and rest his hold, still lying gently above the other as silence reigned for a few moments. "It would be delightful if I could gain the feeling in my legs again." Kevin moved off of him, chuckling in embarrassment. "Now, let us open that present!"

It was not long before wrapping paper was scattered about the floor, colorful ribbons of green and red flew as Kevin ripped open the paper. Double D paled. "You could have unwrapped it gently..." He bit down on his tongue as it slid through the gap in his mouth, fingers twitching. He would soon have to clean this up.

"It really is a nice piece..." Kevin was speaking about the painting, running his fingers along the intricate painting. "I'm kinda glad you had one for me too. Maybe I would have bought one myself," he grinned at the black-haired male, and in response said boy smiled in relief. Even though Kevin didn't seem displeased with the outcome, he had still been worried that he might be disappointed or have to force happiness at his expense. Seeing the male genuinely happy invigorated him. An idea for something was forming...

But before that; Double D scowled at the wrapping paper. "What a mess..."

"It's just wrapping paper."

"Yes, but it's all over the floor."

"It can be cleaned up."

Double D relented with a pout and watched Kevin gather the paper up messily, compressing it into a ball.

"See?" Double D still looked painfully at the little bits of paper too small to be picked up efficiently. Kevin sighed; this was Double D after all. "Vacuum?" The suggestion seemed to calm the other and he nodded, standing up. "Wait outside until I am finished."

Kevin raised a brow. "Why can't I just sit on your bed?" Double D looked painfully at the furniture in question.

"I have to vacuum that as well." Thus he pushed Kevin outside the door, dipping his head as he closed the door.

_'He's acting a little weird...'_ Kevin leaned against the wall as the door closed, pulling his cap lower over his head. When it came to being clean, his boyfriend was something else.

Inside the room, Double D grabbed the vacuum out of his closet and turned it on, quickly vacuuming up excess paper and any dirt that may have been lingering around him. His hands were beginning to perspire—an action that repulsed him—and he was growing increasingly nervous.

It was because he planned to give a different sort of present to Kevin. Double D was not usually one to take initiative, or to enact any sort of "move" on another person. But today felt different. Double D felt different and it wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing and for fave-ing and for simply reading! I love you all! **

**Got a little dirty there just for you guys :D Look at Double D, being all shameless in the shower~**

**Thank you again for the wait, and for sticking with me! BE EXCITED.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Um, how long has it been? Just take my gun, and kill me. I'll let you! Jk, ahaha YOU.

Hello, my darlings! At the bottom of my heart, I thank all of you, each and everyone, who favorite'd, liked, commented, or simply read this fic. I hope this last chapter brings it all together—all the down and dirty stuff you've waited for, but also the tender-hearted moments that make you smile.

I love you all! A thank you to my lovely, _lovely_ beta Sun'sMoon as well!

**Warning**: Smut. This is aaall smut. If you don't like/are not comfortable with smut, please skip to the ending indicated by a line break thing.

Ending is pretty fluffy.

**Disclaimer**: Goes to the original makers.

**2013 UPDATE!** If you are reading this for the first time, you can skip this. For returning readers, you may notice the chapter has changed quite a bit. It has been some time since I wrote this, and had not realized at the time the dangers of what I had written. (1) Lotion is not lube, and (2) make certainly that when using lubricant, there is lots of it. I hadn't intended to edit anything in this work, but upon realizing what I had written, I couldn't let others go thinking this was okay to use as lubricant.

* * *

Sliding his clothing off (while cleverly leaving the vacuum on), he picked out one of his lab coats he usually reserved for...well, lab work! The house itself was warm, luckily, but the cool elastic that brushed his skin made him shudder. Bracing himself, Double D turned off the vacuum and the silence afterwards was deafening. _Get a hold of yourself, Eddward! What is there to be nervous about? Kevin has...well, he had done something before, and there's no reason not to be pleased about this..._

He felt himself beginning to perspire.

What if Kevin really didn't like a scantily dressed Edd? What if he looked upon him with disgust and left him for someone more alluring?

_Oh, what am I thinking?! He would never—_

"You done?" Kevin's voice floated through the door, muffled as he wriggled the doorknob impatiently.

Oh dear. "Please, come in!" He tried to sound casual, tugging at the edges of his lab coat. He had picked it specifically due to its length–down to his knees—covering everything that needed to be covered; however, Kevin would not know he had nothing on (save for pants) until he saw it for himself.

When Kevin passed through the doorway, the last thing he had been expecting was Double D standing in front of his bedside, fiddling with the edges of his lab coat. Only his lab coat, he noticed, rather avidly. Kevin looked up when Double D coughed, drawing his attention back towards his face.

Nothing really registered for a moment. "Forget to put on pants?" he finally teased, catching his breath. The question mark there seemed to hover in obviously confusion.

Double D looked caught between hysteric amusement and embarrassment, different emotions flitting across his face before he settled on being determined. A quick few steps led him right to Kevin, and the shifting of his own eyes betrayed the front he put up for his nerves that had yet to turn to steel.

He raised his hand and pressed his fingers into Kevin's chest, flashing sly smile.

"Merry Christmas," he said in a half-whisper.

Kevin tensed under Double D's hands. Rational, or perhaps irrational thoughts floated into his head as his eyes trailed obviously to the edge of the coat. Did he mean what Kevin thought he meant? Heat rose to his cheeks as he stared, frozen.

Double D almost moved back as panic settled in. He doesn't like it. He swayed backwards, as if to take his hasty retreat, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"No." The sudden authority and the darkening of Kevin's eyes shown made Double D shiver.

"Y-you like it?" Double D stammered, fearing the wrong assumption. Kevin nodded imperceptibly before he brought Double D close against his chest, arms going around his waist.

"Yes," he breathed into his hair, tilting Double D's chin up to press their lips together gently. "Yeah, I like it."

For some time the simply brush of lips on lips was as gratifying as the deepest of kisses. Kevin brought his hand around to the back of Double D's head to steady him, threading his fingers through the boy's dark hairs, lips a volcanic caress. He deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to trace the seam of Double D's lip as he allowed his hands to wander. Lifting up the lab coat, he pressed one palm gently against Double D's stomach, smiling when he felt him twitch. The skin there was soft and warm against his palm.

A hitch of breath followed Kevin's movements, and he could feel Double D's cock rise with interest, pressing into his thigh. With one hand, he traced random patterns over Double D's skin.

"You're so soft," remarked Kevin, letting his hands tease the skin under his palms. His own erection was straining to break free of its bindings and make its way towards his lover. Strong bolts of desire ran through him as Double D pressed against him—pushing himself into every nook and cranny of Kevin's body.

Time to get down to business.

He pushed Double D until he met the edge of the bed, giving a final shove so that he would fall against the soft sheets. With nimble fingers, Double D removed the lab coat; pupils dilated—almost black—a mirror of Kevin's own eyes. "Got any lube?" Kevin voiced hoarsely. Wordlessly, Double D pointed towards his labeled drawers, one clearly labeled "Lotions/Sanitizers". Kevin rose from the bed and opened the drawer, rifling until he found a bottle that was clearly adult in design and purpose.

"Where'd you get this?" he inquired, half amused by the entire idea of Double D in a sex shop, stammering through his purchase, red to the tips of his ears.

"As embarrassing as the prospect may sound, I stumbled upon the bottle in my parent's room once long ago. I only thought it practical, rather than embarrassing myself in public." A sweat-inducing ordeal, one of which he was glad was over.

"Dude that's gross. Your parents?" With a quick snicker and lubricant in hand, Kevin carefully made his way back over to Double D, settling by his feet. After some maneuvering, Kevin was positioned between Double D's thighs, bottle awkwardly in one hand. "Ready?" He sounded much less nervous than he felt.

"As—as I'll ever be," Double D remarked with pseudo-cheer when he was all nerves. He was rigid with tension, the muscles of his thighs quivering. Kevin admired his brave front.

"Alright." Carefully, Kevin spread Double D's legs until they rested comfortably, but wide enough for room to work with. Slicking his fingers with the unscented lubricant, he kissed Double D. He was aware that having his partner relaxed was huge in this process.

The kiss was warm, soft, and wet. Kevin took control. He took everything from Double D, who was unable to stop shaking and keeping his hands from wandering.

Double D felt a cool touch below which elicited a sharp gasp at the unfamiliarity. The feather-light touch went deep upon insertion.

It was not the most comfortable feeling. Double D shivered at the unfamiliar stretch, erection withering slightly at the discomfort. Kevin seemed at awe with the entire situation, his face carefully expressive, like he couldn't believe he was actually there, doing something like this with Double D. It was intimate and careful, something wholly their own. Kevin couldn't help but smile up at the Edd, pulling back to lube his fingers some more.

"Cold," Double D hissed, hamstrings tight with tension as he felt him attempt to enter again, only half succeeding.

"Alright? You're gonna have to relax for me, babe," Kevin cooed. He kissed Double D's knee, earning a heavy blush and an unsteady, light-hearted shove from the Edd below. It was endearing to hear such things from a loved one, but he was in a fairly embarrassing position.

"Apologies. It's slightly more uncomfortable than I anticipated." Kevin nodded, appearing concentrated as he slipped in a second finger, taking his time to heed to the need's of his partner. Double D's breath hitched as he grew used to the feeling, the slick pump of Kevin's fingers almost pleasant. He felt inexorably full, and the connection between two partners in such an act had a calming affect on him—

Kevin's expression was pinched, like he was doing something specific, so Double D didn't notice what was happening until he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure accompany the inward thrust of Kevin's fingers.

Double D's eyes grew wide and his hips worked against, squeaking out "K-Kevin." He covered his mouth and Kevin grinned. "Rad." Shocked moans erupted from Double D before he could help it; now that Kevin had located the spot, he was set on rubbing it repeatedly.

"Kevin." Double D's voice was a plea, for more or for less, he himself wasn't entirely sure. The kindle sparked and his arousal grew like a flame, heating up his insides until he was quivering with each thrust of the red-head's fingers. His toes curled into the sheets, sweat gleaming off of his skin.

"I— please," Double D gasped, ragged and uneven.

The roaring in Kevin's ears grew louder and his cock, trapped and stifled inside of his jeans, throbbed painfully to see the crimson flush on Edd's cheeks, the twisting of his fingers in the sheets. He didn't realize how hard _he_ was panting until he listened to himself; raucous and uneven.

Kevin slowed his pace, but didn't remove his fingers, past the third now, watching Double D's face pinch with pleasure. "Think you're ready?" Double D bit his lip and then nodded, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Go slowly," he urged, hands skidding across his own thighs with anxiety. Kevin removed his fingers with care, and after wiping off some lubricant on his jeans, he bore a condom from the inside of his jeans-pocket.

From where did _that_ come?

At Double D's conspirator-like glance, Kevin blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I always have one. You never know when...the mood strikes, y'know?" Double D giggled, covering his mouth with the hilarity. Here they were, about to indulge in intercourse, and he was laughing. Double D coughed, reigning himself in as Kevin pulled off his jeans, uncoordinated and obviously hasty. His erection caught Double D's eye, and his breath. It was one thing to be faced with a theory, but when something was put to practice, it became much more daunting.

With a coy grin, Kevin positioned himself, tense and careful, but obviously eager, if his state was anything to go by.

_His girth is satisfactory. The female genitalia can stretch to accommodate an average of less than six inches. Although I am undoubtedly male, so_—trying to distract himself with incredibly unsexy thoughts failed him when Kevin pressed the tip in. With calm exhalation, Kevin squeezed Double D's thigh encouragingly and pushed forward.

He only made it past the head, but man oh man was it tight. Double D squeezed him unintentionally and Kevin couldn't suppress his groan, literally shaking with it. Double D, for his part bit his lip at the shocking stretch.

Kevin felt huge. Double D was only penetrated by the head, yet the pain was poking at him incessantly. If he looked past that and focused on Kevin, on the rapture that held his face, the bliss possessing him, Double D could confirm he was glad; he wanted this. He wanted Kevin. If his own leaking cock gave any indication—hard, dripping—he wanted it despite the pain.

Kevin slid in a little further, followed by a sharp "fuck." He leaned forward, careful about it, and pressed feather-light kisses onto Double D's lips. "You're hot like this, you know that? Man, just looking at you."

Kevin watched his face, eyes raking over his cheek bones, his eyes, those long, fluttering lashes, and he leaned over on impulse, biting at the closest piece of skin he could reach.

Double D's body jerked in shock, forcing Kevin almost fully inside him. They both echoed a moan. Pain rippled through him right then, but the feeling that came with it, an intensity he never they thought could possibly possess, made him still.

"Fuck, Edd." Kevin murmured against his ear. At the sound of his name, Double D gave a muffled cry, unable to take it anymore as he gripped his cock and gripped the base as sensations reeled him. Kevin stopped completely, waiting until Double D's breathing had calmed, his own heart racing.

"You, um, alright, Edd?" He'd never uttered his name other than during the almost-car-accident—even then, it had all been a blur–and hearing it now tripled the pace of his heart, thudding in his chest, thundering in his ears. He squirmed, trapped underneath Kevin, too hot, too aroused, too dizzy to do anything other than cling to him desperately.

Kevin groaned a long, distant rumble that bode a promise. Their hips met. Double D cried out and contorted his spine, arms pressing into the mattress to awkwardly meet Kevin's thrusts.

"K-Kevin," he panted, the pace neither bruising or slow, but _relentless_. Double D's head was spinning. "I never knew you had this...in you." Double D shuddered when a dark chuckle echoed in his ear.

"Hold on to me." Double D wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and buried his face there, breathing in deeply, not minding the sweat and the scent of sex—all that was Kevin. His cock rubbed against Kevin's stomach lewdly, slick and heavy with blood. Double D bit into Kevin's neck to get a hold of himself, nearly overstimulated above and below.

"Please," Double D keened, coming quickly undone. "_Oh_— " Seeing that Double D was at the very brink, much like himself, he plunged into him a final time and stilled, stroking Double D somewhat awkwardly until he was squirming, flush extending all the way to his neck. At the whispered promises in his ear, filthy and in the heat of the moment, Double D finally came with a high cry, his body shaking with it. Double D was left limp and spent, leaning against Kevin's chest as he finally followed with a groan of his own, planting light kisses across his cheeks and nose.

* * *

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just letting heart rates slow. Double D pressed his palm to Kevin's chest, feeling his heartbeat flutter hot against his skin. For once, he really didn't care that they were so close and so sweaty. It was a comfort, having the familiar weight resting around his waist. Everything was warm, everything was safe.

Kevin felt affection and love bursting from his chest, rising from his lips, coating his breath, and his very being. He planted gentle kisses on Double D's forehead, his cheeks, and his lips. He kissed him softly, so softly, letting their lips brush, that smiles were felt more than seen, a faint tingling sensation left behind. He kissed him over and over and his lips lingered on each spot. Double D hummed in pleasure.

Kevin closed his eyes then, stroking Double D's skin with his thumbs, gently. Everything was gentle. His heart curling inside him was warm and happy, gentle and content.

"Mmmm," Double D hummed absently, stroking Kevin's chest with one hand gently, methodically. "I love you," he breathed, emotions welling within him, enough that it caused him to speak without thinking.

They both froze. Double D's hands tightened into fists against Kevin's skin. 'Oh dear... Why did I say that?' Double D bit his lip and closed his eyes. It was undeniable; he loved Kevin. He was in love with him, but that didn't mean he should tell him at that moment! He attempted to keep his breathing even, dizzy from the blood rushing through his head, the pounding that was surely his heart.

That was why he'd said it; he forgot his brain and replaced it with his heart.

Kevin pursed his lips in surprise as his heart sped up a few notches just after it had finally calmed down. He...loved him? Happiness, joy, affection, and even a giggle, threatened to escape Kevin's mouth. That one statement, uttered almost under Double D's breath, a mere whisper, did things to him that he was sure nothing else ever could.

So, Kevin opened his mouth, unsure of what was about to come out, but he was very curious to find out. He tasted love on his lips. "Me too," Kevin chuckled then. He kissed Double D's temple, then his nose. "Love you, too."

Double D relaxed immediately, sagged with relief, smiled—unable to keep it at bay (his lips twitched horribly if he tried)—and nuzzled Kevin. Yes, he nuzzled him. "Merry Christmas, Kevin."

"Merry Christmas, Edd." Said person began to drift, his breathing slowly evened out, ghosting over Kevin's chest. Although a sleeping Double D would have been the cutest thing yet, he couldn't let him sleep. They still had Christmas dinners to attend to.

With a gentle smile, he slid his arms under Double D and lifted him up, maneuvering him carefully off the bed and towards the bathroom for a shower, grabbing their clothes along the way.

Kevin couldn't stop grinning. Life was good.

* * *

Comments? Questions? Concerns?

Review! And give me Doritos because, damn it, I want some!


	19. Chapter 19

**'Kay, now we're done! No, don't say a word! I know this chapter was short in comparison to anything else, but it's conclusive and...fluffy, I believe. I hope your satisfied, because I am! I am SO glad to be done! Not that I didn't enjoy it, but—you know. I'm done! Now I can focus on random things now...like pizza. And Doritos.**

**Thank you, again! For reading, for reviewing, for being there for me. Even if you hate me, it's attention! I'm feeling a little sniffly *sniff* I'll miss you so much! Unless you come back for other works I plan to have out, then yay! Oh, and before I forget, a HUGE thanks to SunMoon for being my lovely beta throughout. What would I do without her guidance...even if it wasn't until the very end.**

**I still can't believe how long it's been—or that this even has attention. My writing from a year ago, oh _God_. *headdesk***

**I like to think I improved, so let me wallow! **

**Till death do us part! **

**PEACE OUT, SUCKA.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I can't say I own it.**

* * *

Christmas flew by quickly. The newly formed lovers parted; hands drifted together, lips pressed over gentle words of love and adoration. These emotions were new and uncertain—but not unwelcome; a warm glow, a flame, a new bud, ready to grow and kindle. It would be up to them, _their_ decisions that kept their love going.

"Goodbye for now," said Double D as he hung onto the doorframe, unorthodox possibly, and felt giddy—yes, silly! He wanted to giggle and scream, to shout "_Kevin is mine!"_ to the world.

But that was _too much _for Double D, whose grin refused to recede.

"Yeah, see ya later. Maybe next Christmas you can come to our house," Kevin gave his head a tilt and a half-smile. Double D's heart just melted at the expression that was so endearing—not to mention he said next year, as in the future, as in—hey!—they'd be together still. Or at least, they planned to be.

As Kevin maneuvered down the driveway to go home, Double D's parents drove up, pausing until Kevin stepped away from their path.

"What a nice surprise. Hello, Kevin. Are you just visiting?" Double D's mother moved out of the car smoothly, one long heel pressed to the pavement.

"Yeah, gotta get home." Kevin shifted the picture in his arms, making a face when it proved to be of considerable weight. "Christmas dinner and all."

Double D's father used his powers of deduction when he saw that Kevin's head was wet—identical to his own son's—but made no comment. "Then we will see you around." Double D's father gave a curt nod and reached behind himself, lifting up a large tin. "Eddward, son, come here and help me lift this turkey."

Double D's lips twitched. Kevin chuckled and bid him goodbye, not wanting to occupy too much time, nor liking the look in the father's eye.

"_Here we go_."

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur. School was out for a while, but then it was back in session. Kevin and Double D continued their relationship—of course—and endeavored for normalcy. Thinking back, Double D would press a pen to his lips, or perhaps run his tongue over them, remembering moments that led up to all of..._this_. The cause was that project—with the science and the muscles and the whatever. Double D giggled at his own unorthodox thoughts.

"Hnn?" Kevin looked up from where he stood and flexed his biceps. He held a wounded look. "Am I that funny looking?"

Double D flushed in embarrassment—then laughed.

"No! No, no. I was just remembering certain moments in the past that led to... _us_." He reached out with his slipper (they were in Double D's home) and poked Kevin's jeans. "It's difficult to grasp at times; it's as if it were all a dream." His voice _did_ hold a dreamy quality to it.

"An awesome dream, right?" Kevin smirked. With another giggle, Double D hopped up and gently squeezed Kevin's bicep, making a noise of appreciation.

"You're very fit; athletic, even," Double D teased. "Tomorrow's presentation should be an easy 'A' for the both of us."

Kevin pulled him into a one-armed hug and flexed with his free hand. "If you can pay attention to anything besides these guns," he purred. Double D's lips twitched as he feigned a frown.

"Unlike you, I have no deficit of attention."

"Always teasing me," Kevin said as he made a "tsk" noise. "I might just have to show you how it's really done."

Double D jerked in surprise when Kevin roughly pressed into him, hooking his arms behind him like a convict. "Oh, I believe I'll manage," he spoke endearingly, just before he heard his father coming up the stairs. It had become a normal occurrence; his father would check on them, and then leave. It boggled Double D's mind. Certainly he could trust them to be alone together?

"Hello, Kevin." Apparently that was not the case. Thinking of Christmas day made him blush unceremonious

"Hey, Edd's dad*," he shuffled his feet, offering a comfortable smile that didn't quite work with his posture.

"Don't you think it's a bit late?" Kevin would have scowled—and he was, but on the inside.

"Yeah, we're finished getting ready anyway. See you later, Edd?"

Double D smiled and touched his shoulder gently. "I'll walk you to the door." Once there, they parted with a kiss.

"Until tomorrow."

As soon as the last period started, Double D began to sweat.

He hated to sweat, so as one can imagine, this was an incredibly unpleasant experience for Double D. "Kevin," he hissed to the copper fellow seated next to him, looking relaxed as always.

"What, Double Dork?" he said with a teasing smile.

"Our presentation will be perfect, of course?" It seemed half statement half question.

"Duh. Don't worry; we'll be fine." He smirked, but even then his fingers tapped restlessly against his desk.

"Class, are you ready?" Cheerfully their teacher sat atop her desk, tapping the wood under her lightly. "Who's first? Volunteers, please! Or will I have to choose?" A few reluctant hands rose up.

Double D took a shuddering breath, holding himself back from raising his own hand. He wasn't sure he could handle it just yet. People went who had barely anything; maybe a poster or two, information dull and tedious, and then there were some who went all out with models, dioramas, charts, and graphs. Double D was no exception.

Finally, about half the class had gone.

"Okay...who is next?" The class held a collective breath. "Well, then I'll choose. Kevin, you look afraid! Come on down!" Jacky laughed and walked behind her desk, settling into her chair quite comfortably. Double D reluctantly moved from his seat, and Kevin shot up and went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Please hold your applause one moment," Double D spoke quickly, joking. It drew a few bored smiles. He pulled out a handmade model of the human anatomy and set that up near Kevin while said male pushed their large poster to an upwards resting position.

Kevin nodded to Double D, who tapped his fingers together anxiously before he coughed.

"Muscles are formed of bands, sheets, or columns of elongated cells (or fibers) containing interlocking parallel arrays of the proteins actin and myosin." His voice slipped into the usual slightly high-pitched tone he saved for when he was explaining something to Eddy, something that excited him a great deal.

His nerves faded and it was just him and a classroom full of students, students who wanted—no, needed to learn from him! He spoke quickly, voice never faltering over the difficult terms and pronunciations.

It was when Kevin rolled up his shirt that he lost his voice for a few moments.

Long, muscular arms were displayed under the fluorescent lights, shining—was it shining, or was it just Double D's imagination? He could have been in a deluded state. Unconsciously he licked his lips. His train of thought came to a crash.

"Ah...um..."

Kevin forced back a smirk. His nerves washed away as he watched Double D grow increasingly panicked.

"This is a football. Sometimes he forgets when he gets really into this stuff." Kevin grinned at the small wave of laughter. Double D blushed.

"Yes, yes! F-" he coughed. "-Football. If you will please demonstrate for the class..." And then he began to explain the different maneuvers in football; ranging from each player and what the different plays did for each muscle as his hand grazed Kevin's skin with each explanation. Kevin resisted a shudder every time, just barely keeping himself from shooting him a glare. He was _not_ sensitive. Double D just happened to touch the right spots that day.

By the end of their presentation, Kevin was irate at the prospect of keeping his arms up any longer, but he rather liked the attention Double D paid him as his "model" along with the self-made one on the desk to show the inner workings. He even managed to make it move and show what how the muscles moved. When did he get that done...?

When they finished—half the class was asleep, aside for a few who found it truly interesting—there was a small applause, the loudest hands being their teacher's. "Lovely, boys, lovely! Now, who's next? We don't have all day! Actually, we only have ten minutes. One more and then the rest of your presentations will be tomorrow!" She sounded way too excited.

* * *

Double D breathed a sigh of relief and gently set the poster and model by the rest in the pile to be graded at a later date. Class was...pretty much over.

A hand touched Double D's neck as he bent towards his locker, and his breath hitched loudly in surprise.

"You made me feel useless up there with that model. When did you get the time to do that?"

After a moment of processing the voice, Double D confirmed Kevin was the one speaking low into his ear as his fingers rubbed the spot just under his hat slowly. It was...disconcerting. "Ah, I—I did it a few days ago. I always help Eddy create mechanical contraptions, so surely it mustn't be too much of a surpriseee—" He squeaked when Kevin pulled at his hat threateningly.

"Yeah, well, next time warn a guy," his warm breath tickled Double D's ear and his lips curled up.

"Aye, aye, captain."

Kevin grinned.

Double D turned his head, as he intended to speak, but Kevin leaned in and captured his words before they could escape—replacing them with his tongue, gently stroking Double D's into cooperation. The locker door was pulled open and held out, a shield to prying eyes, and he leaned in further, until Double D's back pressed into the wall of lockers, lips locked in a passionate embrace.

"I believe we'll get an 'A'," Double D blurted as they parted, the words punctuated unevenly due to his state of breath. Kevin blinked, then laughed, pressing their foreheads together. Double D seemed embarrassed at his hazard comment.

"I think I like the sound of a 'D,' don't you?" Kevin gave a short laugh at Double D's expression, caught between horror and amusement.

"Or maybe two D's, for the both of us." He could go on all day like this.

* * *

*** FAIL. Oh god, he doesn't have a name. That's awkward to write but I'll leave it there since...yeah.**

**Review, sucka. **


End file.
